Baby Doll: Part 2: Born To Die
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: "You promised you'd never hurt her. You lied. . ." A story of love, loss, envy and finding the way back to living.
1. Feet Don't Fail Me Now

**A/N Check out the promo photos I edited for this story in my bio. Please and thank you.**

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. . ._

"Everyday is the same."

Carlisle's gentle expression encouraged me to continue. He was so. . .understanding.

"I get up and she just lies there, looking at nothing with this glossy and unresponsive look in her eyes. Sometimes I think she's dead cus she'll be so perfectly still and her skin'll be so cold."

My voice croaked and I picked at the dead skin that lingered on the edge of my fingernails.

"It's gotten to the point where I love to see her cry just so I know she still has emotion and she's still thinking and not completely shutting herself down."

He looked disturbed but I knew he wasnt judging. It wasnt in his character.

"Then after I make sure she's okay, I go check on Baby Doll and I make her breakfast and lunch so that she doesnt bother Leah when she gets hungry. I always have to feed her lies when she asks if Mommy is okay. It kills me to see that look of worry on her face and I know I'm wrong for lying.

"Then I hop in the shower and get dressed, all the while watching her, making sure she's safe. There's always some spark of hope in me that she'll perk up and say she's fine but. . ." I paused in disappointment.

He waited.

"She doesnt," I continued. "I always kiss her cheek and ask if she wants me to stay home and take care of her but she always shakes her head, which is a relief cus it shows that she still understands. I go to work and I can barely keep my head in the game because all I can worry about is what Leah's thinking. I've had daydream after daydream about coming home and finding her dead because she just couldnt bear with the pain anymore. I worry about Baby Doll seeing her and seeing passed my lies. I sometimes ask Seth to watch her, just to be safe."

Carlisle clicked his pen in the silence and stopped after a few minutes, completely engrossed in what I was telling him.

"Then when I get home, I rest with Leah for a few hours and eventually get up to make dinner which is eaten in silence between my daughter and I. After cleaning up the kitchen, I go right to the bedroom, where Leah is still in the same position as that morning and all I can do is cuddle up to her. Warm her. Make her feel as safe as possible. Encourage her. Tell her of her worth."

The mentally implanted image of Leah's sick form made me shiver.

"And then somehow when we wake up, she's already up, looking so ill and disgusting that I can only cringe and get infuriated that I couldnt have been there to protect her that night."

Another vivid image of Leah's tattered and bloody body twitching and writhing in pain on _our_ bedroom floor as the lighting struck outside, adding onto the already ominous and nightmarish scene that was before me.

"Then the cycle begins all over again, the same how it's been for the passed four weeks. I genuinely believe she's immune to feelings now. I always tell her I love her but she's in such a deep depression that not even Sue can shake her out of it. I cant even recall the last time she's seen Baby Doll."

My angel was starting second grade at The Quileute Tribal School next week. It was a shame majority of her summer was spent in the Cullen's "hospital", whether it was cus I "died" or Leah was hurting.

Carlisle tapped his pen against his desk and his eyes wondered over to his encyclopedias and thick books of knowledge before awkwardly meeting my eyes and sighing in pity which I twitched my lip in disgust of. I didnt need _pity. _I didnt need someone to feel sorry for us. I needed my fiance' back.

"Has she been taking the medication I gave her?" his voice was so subtle. Smoothing to the nerves almost.

I shook my head. That little orange container filled with Leah's return back to sanity still sat up in our medicine cabinet. I couldnt even count the numerous times Ive had to fight the urge to shove one forcefully down her throat.

"Well she should soon. The pills I prescribed to her were specific for her condition. They'll heal her scars and emotions simultaneously in two weeks time if taken daily."

"What about the drug you gave me?" I recalled the meds Carlisle put me on when I got hurt some weeks ago. "Would that help her?"

He thought about it for a moment or two before shaking his head and his eyes drifted to the pen he was clicking, avoiding eye contact with me. "The substance is too powerful for someone in Leah's condition. Her body's much too tiny to handle it and it's not exactly the same thing, Jacob. What I gave you made it so you were immune to venom but the situation Leah is facing is strictly human."

"Why isnt she healing instantly like she's supposed to though? She's still got the wolf gene, right?"

"Yes, Jacob but you must remember she's with-" he stopped himself. "-_Was_ with child. Her body is still trying to rebuild itself back to it's old ways."

I bit my lip, almost embarrassed to ask this next question and fearful of his answer. "What are the chances of Leah being able to get pregnant a_ third_ time?"

He knew where I was leaning toward and he sorrowfully hung his head. "The first was a surprise and the second was just luck. A third time would be impossible and stretching the limitations. I highly doubt the wolf gene will allow her body to adjust to a third pregnancy, given the fact that she's not even supposed to be fertile in the first place."

The way Carlisle laid it out made Leah seem like she was less of the women she is. I growled at the lost hope of ever looking down at my son, who never even got the chance to begin to live. He was taken away from me before I could even get lost in his huge brown eyes and ruffle his jet black hair. He was dead before he even lived. He had done nothing wrong and he suffered a painful ending while still being created. I pictured his bright and cheery face as he caught the football I threw almost twenty yards. I saw his teasing grin as he taunted a teenage Baby Doll. I envisioned his first walk, words and smile. All of it was gone and the life he was living ceased to ever exist because Leah and I couldnt ever make him, not matter how hard we tried.

"Cant you give her some kinda pill or something that'll make her fertile again?"

"I can mess with DNA but there are limits when we're talking about the reproductive system. I cannot _make_ Leah fertile if she doesnt have eggs to clone and duplicate from in the first place."

"Then how the hell is Baby Doll even here?" I mumbled aloud, more to myself than him.

"Miraculous, her existence is," he marveled and paced slowly around his office, hands deep in his pockets. I nodded in agreement and twiddled my thumbs, trying to think of more to say.

He spoke up first. "What was Leah doing before you left to come here?" he wondered and stared out his full length office window that had a great view of their backyard where Bella and Edward tied the knots. He stared off aimlessly.

I slumped lower into the leather furniture. "Asleep."

He nodded in understanding and before this little "session" ended, he advised me to encourage Leah to try and start taking her medicine, if we wanted this process to go any faster.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Daddy!" my cheery daughter waved at me from her spot on the couch as I entered the doorway of my house. Seth was fast asleep with his thick skull buried in his niece's tiny lap, snoring over the TV.<p>

"Hi, baby," I kissed her lips and poked Seth's arm to test how deep his sleep was. He didnt even fidget so I assumed he was wrecked from being up all night. I told him to go to bed early and he swears he does but there's no doubt in my mind that he's using his valuable resting time to sit outside the Cullen's just to observe Nessie, who he was still insanely pissed off at despite his undying love for her.

"What'd you guys eat?" I asked quickly, in a slight hurry to go upstairs.

"I had leftovers and when Uncle Seth got here, he kinda went straight to sleep," she explained and I rolled my eyes. Thank you, ole' reliable Seth.

"Well if you need me, I'll be upstairs, ok?" I kissed her forehead before jogging halfway up the stairs until her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Then what is he here for?" she asked, pointing at her passed out uncle.

_To occupy and distract you from your despondent mother, _I thought to myself. "Really, I dont know? How 'bout you draw on his face or something?" I suggested and she was quick to hop on the idea.

My grin disappeared when I lightly kicked my bedroom door open with my toe, the chill of the room making me shudder in revulsion.

Leah's dull locks were sprawled across her pillow, as if they were trying to exclude themselves from her depression state. She was in the exact same position when I left about two hours ago, which was nothing new. All I could do was groan and give her some time.

"Hey, Lee," I greeted her and removed my boots in the process but of course, her lips were glued shut.

"I went to go see Carlisle today and he asked about the pills he gave you," I continued and removed my jacket to hang it up in the closet.

With the same stone expression as always, she blinked very slowly.

"If you want this to pass over any time soon, you should start takin' 'em."

". . ."

Observing her was like watching paint dry. "Lee, do you want something to eat?"

Her head barely moved left to right, her eyes at their fullest attention out the window.

I could only sneer in an impatient annoyance at the hurtful reality of Leah's selfishness.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV <strong>

You'd think my niece's childish giggles had awoken me out of my deep slumber but it was the vibrating in my left short pocket of my cell phone.

Sleepily, I reached for it and read the text upon the screen.

_R u home? _

_From: Ness 12:34pm _

I blinked a few times and prepped my thumbs to answer. My fingers dashed across the tiny keyboard fairly quickly, since I was still half asleep.

_No. Y? _

_To: Ness 12:35pm _

It took her a few moments to reply back which was unlike Nessie.

_:( _

_From: Ness 12:40pm _

I shut my eyes in disappointment and did my best not to crush the puny phone between my fingers right there. Not again. . .

I peeked up at Baby Doll and she wasnt even paying me any attention.

Trying to get my thoughts together and to keep from phasing right then, I texted her back.

_Ok, im on my way. Meet me at the front door. _

_To: Ness 12:42pm _

I sighed and tapped my anxious fingers inside my pocket. "Is your dad home yet?" I asked the child.

She nodded. "Yup."

Perfect. I stretched my muscles out like a kitten and got on my feet, ready to depart.

"Jake!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah?" his voice was irritated.

"I'm gonna head out, alright?"

He was taking a few minutes to say anything back. "K, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya," I barely yelled and kissed Baby Doll on her head before leaving.

The walk over to my house was painful knowing what would be facing me when I arrived there.

A very torn, confused, naive, seventeen year old with a heart split right down the middle with a needle and thread trying to sew it back together, back to health.

I was the needle and thread.

**A/N Yes, first chapter is very short but I intended it that way.!**

**Welcome to Part 2 of my most favorite story that Ive ever written...Im so pumped cus this is the "sequel" and you guys have no fucking clue about the shit I have planned for this one. **

**And as for the title, you have to listen to the song to really get the mood and tension that this story is inspired by. The pain, emotion, angst and mood this story is based upon is a ballad named 'Born To Die' by Lana Del Rey, an artist I recently discovered. Tbh, when I was began writing, I had barely any motivation or view point where I wanted this story to go with but that song was a HUGE inspiration and a BIG part in helping me with this highly anticipated story. If you already know the song, fantastic! If you dont I highly suggest you listen to it cus it's really good! **

**Anyway, I'm off to go do something unsafe and without permission. R&R :P**


	2. Take Me To The Finish Line

_Sometime's love is not enough. . ._

_E_veryone's been fucked. Not in the sexual way, but life has screwed them over.

Jacob was fighting to heal his abused and emotionally broken fiance who wouldn't even get out of bed to see her family. Her attacker was still on the loose and Chief Swan still had no leads as to who it was.

Word of Sam and Emily getting a divorce was spreading all around the res cus he refused to give her children.

And then there was Nessie and I: a people pleasing teenager and a man-child idiot who go against their two opposite worlds and ignored that their supposed to be mortal enemies.

"You cant let _him_ continue to do this," I whispered into her ear and she shuddered. Her long, red hair brushed against my chest as she twirled to stare at me. My hands rested on the top of her ass as they twined to hold her close. That wandering stare of hers bored into mine and she shivered against me.

"I'm sorry," she's whispering over and over as my lips caress over the bruise surrounding her pert nose. I kissed it multiple times before she turned back around.

The two of us were perfect together in the mirror. She was pale and I was tan. She was short, I was tall. Her eyes had a glint, mine her dull. She was gorgeous.

She snapped a picture of us just like that with her phone and saved it for later. I warned her about _him_ seeing it but she didnt worry.

As much as I wanted her to be mine, she couldn't fight him. She couldn't fight _back_, is a better way to put it.

But I could. And if Nessie didn't soon, I would.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

I never want Lee to do anything she didn't want to, depressed or not.

But if it was for her good and our family's, then she didn't have much of a choice. I wouldn't let Leah's laziness get in the way of her own sanity.

"Chief Swan wants us to come down to the station. He needs to talk to you," I announced just as I hung up my phone and sat next to her head, blocking her vision of whatever she was staring at outside. Her eyes took their sweet time to stare at me. They were still as heart stopping and gorgeous as before.

"Mhmm," her hum was monotone. She blinked slowly a few times before shutting her eyes all together.

"He has a few questions about that night that might help our case."

I say 'our' case so she doesnt feel alone.

She swallowed and nodded her head lightly to show her understanding.

"He said we can go whatever time you feel comfortable just soon, alright?" my fingers were through her hair to remove a few locks from her face.

Her skin had dulled but I kissed her forehead anyway, causing her to open her eyes again. Her movements were so slow.

"Ok?"

She grimaced at me and shut her eyes again. "Okay. Let's go," her voice was barely there.

"N-now?" I almost got excited by this. Hell, I was excited she even looked at me. But why did she look at me like this?

She rolled her eyes in annoyance that followed gradual movements to get out of bed. Her naked body made its way towards the bathroom and slammed the door with her free arm-that wasn't wrapped in a cast-with strength I didnt even know she still possessed.

She had every reason and right to be angry as hell. I know I was.

But I was trying to help her. I was her friend, her man, her hero, her support system. She didnt have to push me away; she should know I would never _ever_ hurt her.

I had also promised that I'd never let anything else hurt her but that's exactly what happened. Someone come inside my house and put his hands on my fiance as if it were the easiest thing in the world. I have spent day after day wishing I could turn back the hands of time so that I wasn't at the garage that night and protected my fiance and my child.

I didnt want Baby Doll there when the Chief asked his questions because nobody had exactly told her what had had happened that night. I didnt want her to look at him in wonder and figured out I had been lying to her all this time. Baby Doll was naive but she wasn't stupid.

So to resolve this issue, I called Seth back over here and he seemed hesitant.

"Can I bring someone along?"

"Who?" I asked him.

He waited a few seconds. "Nessie."

Oh. "Oh. Sure, sure. That's fine," I mumbled.

Seth and Nessie? Hhmph.

When we hung up, Leah emerged from the bathroom with steam escaping through the threshold, ready to be dressed. With Leah's broken arm, she needed assistance. To get around needing my help, she stayed naked and only dressed when necessary. It was gonna take a while till that arm was gonna be back to normal; the bone was twisted right out of place.

When Seth and Nessie arrived to babysit, I dont know why I felt uneasy. Why hadnt I know that they were together? They were cute together...sorta.

My imprint and my best friend? Who woulda thought?

Anyway, the only thing that mattered was my daughter was comfortable with the both of them.

* * *

><p>The chief was about make Leah do more talking then she's done in a while.<p>

"Leah, I just wanna ask a few questions. If it's too much for you right now then-" Chief Swan's scruffy voice broke the silence of his huge office and it made me quiver. He was powerful.

"No, it's-" she began and glanced at me. "-it's fine." Her slender fingers found mine and I squeezed as if to say, _"I'm right here." _

__I'm glad she was doing this. Maybe I could get some insight on what actually happened that night.

He looked to me at first then Leah. "Did you see their face?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you know anybody who might have had a motive to do this?"

She smirked a little. I wish she didnt. "Somebody who is fond of Jacob but not so fond of me," she replied.

Chief Swan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you think this would have somthing to do with Jacob?" He waved his pen at me. I blushed a little.

"He's all I got. What else would this be about?"

She twitched uncomfortably and tugged her stomach with her arm that was in a cast. The scars were healing.

I tried ignored to it and continued to stare at Chief Swan.

He sighed and his overpowering, deep voice rang through through again. "If it's not too much, could you tell me the story one more time?"

This was too much. Was I even gonna be able to listen to this?

It was too much to think about the needle. The knife. The blood. All that blood...I didnt know she had that much blood in her.

My stomach churned. I fidgeted uneasily in my seat as Chief Swan stared at her patiently.

"Okay," she exhaled.

I closed my eyes and tried not to visualize.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

_The digital clock flashed three in the morning and I was happy Jacob would be returning home from work soon. I climbed into bed, ready to feel his embrace any minute now. I continued to watch the TV blankly just to kill time but the storm outside was roaring with thunder and I saw lighting strike through the glass of my window._

_I jumped. I rubbed my stomach and reassured my two month pregnant tummy. I hope Jacob wasnt caught in the storm so to help my nerves ease, I admired the ring on my left hand. Only a few more months till I was Mrs. Jacob Black. The thought made me smile and it seemed as if Jacob were actually there._

_I wished he would get here so that he could hold me and scare the thunder away. I hated thunder more than anything in the world._

_Then at that moment, the TV flicked off as did all the lights in the room. I jerked forward and tried to stay sane._

_The storm must've struck the lights out. No biggie, right? As the darkness grew more intense, I continued to caress my stomach. I knew Jacob would be home soon to turn on the back up generator. I just had to stay perfectly still until-_

_My thought was cut short as I felt moist flesh fly over my mouth. The hand, I assumed was keeping me from screaming. Could it have been Jacob?_

_No, he never played this rough with me._

_My body felt as if it were flying as the rough grip threw me. I think I crashed into the TV, I couldnt tell it was too dark._

_I made a lame attempt to crawl away or scream but I didnt know where to crawl to. My back was on fire it seemed._

_I thought the worst was done until I heard this person's footsteps come closer. I tried to squirm but the pain wouldnt let me. Suddenly, my left arm was yanked up and twisted. I yelped in pain and began to beg for mercy._

_My arm sliced as the grip tightened. I heard a crack and the bone split from my skin. My flesh and bone and blood felt as if they were being devoured by a ring of flames. I screamed in agony. I fisted my left hand as the person's fingers tried to worm for my ring. _

_I decked my right hand in the air, hoping to punch out whoever was there. My heart was going a mile a minute when I felt soft, silky hair. I pulled and I heard a high squeak. I felt the cold hand swipe across my face and it stung like hell. I'll bet the slap broke skin._

_The ring slide off my finger with ease and I screamed._

_They let my now broken arm go and I felt the person's hot breath over top of me. Lightning struck again and within the light, I saw a needle. Not a needle you would use to hem but a drug huge that was filled with clear liquid. I squirmed and hollered louder._

_The needle's sharp point was thrust into my right arm and as my screams got louder, my vision blurred with tears. I couldnt make anything out and I lost all feeling in my arm, then my neck, onto my other arm. My cries for help were muffled now._

_I kissed my whole life goodbye as the glint of a huge stab knife caught my weakening vision. I couldnt even move or defend myself._

_Images of Jacob, my mom, Seth, my dad, everyone I loved flashed my hazel eyes. I reached out to make the person stop._

_I croaked out a plea of mercy but nothing but air came out._

_My hands flew to my stomach. No one was gonna touch my child..._

_My hands were covered with red that was pouring out of me like a waterfall and I couldnt even respond right. My eyes widened as the lightning struck and three gashes ran from under my breast, across my torso, and down to my waist. I tried to stop it but my on my stomach were overflowing with...blood. I began to gasp for air as my eyes gave up on me and blackness took over._

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Chief Swan looked more disturbed than he did the first time she told him this story.

She continued when I was secretly wishing she wouldnt.

"I had passed out but when I woke up..." she stopped to swallow. I bet those scars were throbbing as she remembered the pain from the stabs.

"The pain was definitely there. I wouldve died if Jacob hadnt gotten there when he did."

There was a strained silence throughout the whole office. Chief Swan twitched with sympathy and it made me uncomfortable to even be alive.

"But then again, that was the whole plan. I'm convinced someone tried to murder me that night. Over Jacob, of course."

I wished she'd stop saying that.

The chief arched his brow and shook his head.

"Well, Leah I highly doubt you'll have to worry anymore. Jacob and I have got our eyes on you like a hawk."

He motioned towards himself and me, who was sitting here, scared for Leah and Baby Doll's lives. She eyed me suspiciously and her brow flew up, quickly.

"Yeah, I know." she grinned at me in pride for the first time in a long time.

_The road gets tough. I dont know why. . ._


	3. Oh, My Heart It Breaks

_Keep making me laugh. . ._

"You say it first."

"_You_ say it first."

"No," she giggled as my hands slid down her body to tickle her waist.

"Why?"

"Cus I'm still a teenager and I'm not supposed to know what love is."

"I'm just as naive as you are."

Nessie arched her head back to stare at me. "You won't even kiss me."

I came forward and left a light peck on her cheek. She groaned and rolled her eyes before facing forward and slumping back in between my legs.

"You know what I mean," she pouted.

I glanced over at Baby Doll who was fast asleep on the other end of the couch. My fingers crept up Nessie's neck to get a tickle out of her and she jumped.

"Cus I'm afraid if I kiss you that we might go too far," my whisper was sultry in her ear as my lips made a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Too far?"

"I don't wanna be responsible for taking your virtue."

"So you want Nahuel to do it?"

I growled at his name. "No."

"Then why won't you?"

My kisses stopped. "Do you want me to?"

Those huge brown orbs blinked slowly as they stared at me with a little girl's innocence. "I just want you to kiss me. We've been together for a while now and we haven't even kissed yet."

"Together," I repeated and she turned her whole body around to have her face to mine.

"That's what we are, right?"

"Well considering you go home to Nahuel everyday-"

"Forget him."

"But he's your boyfriend."

"Technically yes but-"

"But?"

A coy smile stretched widely across her face. "But I love you."

"I thought you said you weren't supposed to know what love is."

"I was young and naive then," she crawled closer to me, our lips hovering over one another, our breathing slow.

My laugh echoed throughout the house as did hers.

Just when I thought our lips would touch, the click in the door made us both pull away in annoyance.

"Goddamnit," she mumbled below her breath and got back in between my legs to sit.

"Hey, guys," Jacob waved to us and we stared blankly at the television that Baby Doll had been watching.

"Hey," we groaned in unison.

The tortured couple went upstairs to their bedroom and once they were out of earshot, I whispered something dirty in my "girlfriend's" ear and before she could respond naughtily, the tortured couple's daughter sneezed herself awake.

* * *

><p>As if it were her basic instinct, Lee was right back in that fucking bed when we got home. I got her a glass of water so she could take her medicine but she insisted she wanted to take a nap first. This was one of those times I had to resist shoving the pill down her throat.<p>

But I had to be patient.

Her nap turned into a full on sleep and the sound of my cell phone ringing is what woke us both up. It was Royce-my boss-telling me he needed me for a few extra shifts.

Her attitude was better cus she actually responded when I said good morning and maybe she had taken her medicine while I slept. The empty glass of water and missing pill confirmed she did.

"Leah?" I whispered to her when I finished getting dressed for work.

She glared at me, her lips not moving.

"Royce wants me to work a few extra shifts tonight, alright?"

She nodded.

"Seth and Nessie are gonna babysit Baby Doll so you don't have to worry."

Listen to me; I was telling her not to worry about her own daughter. She nodded again, not even taking a second to blink.

"I gotta go know but I love you, okay?" My lips pecked her cheeks tenderly and she was surprisingly warm today. "Don't forget to take your medicine alright?"

"Mkay," her voice was so tiny. She dug her face back into her pillow and in an instant she was snoring. I couldn't resist kissing her face again before saying my goodbye and heading downstairs.

To my great surprise, Seth and Nessie had already arrived and we're eating bowls of cereal at the kitchen table with my daughter who was sleepily staring at the two of them.

I ruffled Seth's hair to get his attention and it took him a few seconds for him to stop staring at Nessie. I was still shocked that he hadn't told me he had a girlfriend nevermind that girlfriend being my imprint. I expected to be the first one he told since I'm no one but his _best friend. _

Maybe they weren't even a couple. From what I've heard, Nahuel had returned back to Forks.

They were cute in such an odd way. I couldn't describe it actually. I couldn't picture them kissing, hugging and holding hands like couples do. Why didn't Seth tell me?

"What are you staring at?" My daughter's voice chirped and I didn't realize I was staring at Nessie till my eyes actually zeroed in on her confused expression.

"Um..." I shuffled awkwardly towards the fridge and took a swig of orange juice before kissing Baby Doll's cheek. They all watched me pack my lunch as I stumbled over my words.

"Um, I'll be working a little late tonight. Is it cool if you guys stay a tad longer?"

Mid-chew, Nessie froze and shot Seth then Baby Doll a worried look. She swallowed and toyed with her pink bow barrette-that was placed cutely in her amazingly thick and voluptuous red hair that seemed to look perfect for six o' clock in the morning-before speaking.

"Um, I have to be home by seven."

Seth grew tense and stopped eating his cereal to swirl it with his spoon.

"Oh that's fine. I should be home by then anyway."

With that being said, we were all silent and I hate to say it but it was awkward having my oblivious daughter, Seth and his new girlfriend-who happened to be my intended life partner-in the same room. We were probably all thinking the same things like Leah's current state of selfish torture and the sneaky relationship between my best friend and _my_ imprint.

Well not _my_ imprint but _Nessie. _

"Um, I'm gonna get going now," I grabbed my lunch bag and kissed Baby Doll's cheek again. "I'll see you guys later."

And with that I was suddenly rushing to be out in the Rabbit on my way to work.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I spent fourteen straight hours fixing engines that I really thought about how much I fucking hated my job. I hated being away from my family and I especially hated Royce. Out of all the bossing around and car knowledge he claims to have, I've never-in my six years of working here-have I ever seen him fix a single car. He spends nearly all his time in that stupid office smoking cigars, talking on the phone and having the occasional female friend come by. It annoyed the absolute fuck out me. Do you know how badly I'd fucking love to have Leah here in a tiny pair of Daisy Dukes, leaning over me and and watching me do what I do best besides sex?<p>

Just cus he was the boss shouldn't mean shit. One of these days, I'd open my own shop with girls, regular breaks and as much weed as a motherfucker could want.

I guess I couldn't complain cus at least I had a job and the pay wasn't too bad-it was actually great.

So I kept my mouth shut. I can't complain cus I was luckier then most. Shit, I could have it worst. Leah could be a slut fucking everyone on the res, Baby Doll could be a reluctant teenager and we could all be living on welfare. So I should count my blessings.

But at this point in my life, things couldn't get worse.

Well, Leah couldn't get worse. Jesus, I worried about that girl constantly. I had this fear of her leaving me, taking Baby Doll with her and never returning. That's the last thing I wanted.

"Ouch," I sucked my teeth in and jumped as my finger scratched against a snag under the hood. A drop of blood dripped off my finger and I automatically put it in my mouth. I put a band-aid on it and continued to clean out whoever's truck from this oil backup.

I wanted to go home. I thought I'd be there by now but that motherfucker Royce was so desperate to get this job done now that it couldn't wait till tomorrow morning. I made sure to check up on Baby Doll and Lee a few hours ago.

But then again, I had to keep working if I wanted to afford another ring for Leah. I'd promised her that much. I'm still trying to figure out as to why in the hell anyone would do what they did to her. What motives were there? What was there to gain?

But it couldn't be undone now and I will forever hold that on my conscious.

My pocket began to vibrate and the ring echoed all through out the spacious garage, making all my other colleagues take a second to stare at me. I ignored them and immediately got a little concerned when I saw it the caller ID was from home.

"Hello?"

Seth's panicked voice came over the phone in a hurry. "Jake, you gotta come home. Something's wrong with Leah."

My heart seemed to stop when he used the word "wrong" and "Leah" in the same sentence.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

I immediately slammed the hood and began to clean my station.

"I don't know! She's just...she's-I don't know, Jacob but she's not herself. I think she's drunk. Like dangerously drunk." His voice was quivering and at that moment, I was heading towards my Rabbit with Royce yelling after me. I flipped him the bird and continued onto home, my heart about to beat about my fucking chest.

"Shh, Baby Doll. Daddy's on his way, alright. Don't cry," Nessie's nurturing voice came through the phone.

I pressed harder on the pedal when my child's sniffles came through the phone. I pictured her face buried in Nessie's chest as her pale fingers soothed her hair as they sat on the couch.

"Don't cry. Daddy's coming," I was muttering to more myself then her and Seth took a breath.

"I. Want. _JACOB_!" Leah's tired voice screeched and the sniffles continued. My foot pressed harder, curving any obstacles and the pressure was getting even more intense with every cry I heard over the phone.

"Jesus Christ," Seth and I muttered in unison.

I made it home in five minutes versus the usual thirty it takes for me to get there. Damn, I was good.

The minute I came through the door, Baby Doll was racing towards me with a red face and tears streaming down her gorgeous face. Seth came up behind her with Nessie on his arm, worry and panic written all over _her_ pretty face.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's gonna make it right." My hold on her wasn't decreasing for a second as I whispered these promises to her, brushing my fingers through her hair and checking her for any physical signs of harm.

"Where is she?"

Seth's hands were soothing against Nessie's in reassurance. "Upstairs," he responded and took my daughter into his arms when I got up and made my way to the stairs, bracing myself for the mess I'd walk into.

"Are you okay? Babe, I'm sorry," was the last thing I heard Seth mutter before climbing up the stairs and barging into my bedroom, hoping I had made it in time before Leah hurt herself.

The window was open, chilling the whole room with its La Push breeze. Before assuming the worst, a very unstable Leah wearing a saucy lingerie set and a tank top and jeans stumbled from around the corner of the bathroom. Her smile was wide but it didn't belong to Leah.

Her hazel orbs were clouded over with an ominous fog that was definitely not the usual. Her lids popped and re-opened repeatedly, sending an unsure chill down my spine.

"Jacob," the name slurred out of her mouth. She didn't even seem to have control over her jaw when she flashed me a crooked grin with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her knees were shaking, ready to give out from under her and sending her to the ground. She flung herself forward but I caught her.

"Hi, baby," her breath hit my face and I cringed at the smell of alcohol.

"God, look at you," I murmured.

As I set her on the bed, with a look a disappointment, she scrambled for me but I backed away in fear of her touching me for some reason. Something in me shouldn't sent a warning that she'd try to drug herself out of this.

Her cold fingers traced my collarbone and she could barely keep her balance as her knees bounced into the mattress.

"Baby, come meer...I won you so badly..." her speech wasn't even correct. She came in for a kiss but I backed away again.

"Leah, _stop_," it wasn't until I spoke that I tasted the salty tears drop from my eyes over my 'stache and into my mouth.

"Baby, I won you to fug meeeee-" her giggle was meant to be frilly but it wasn't. It was low and croaked. Her dusty eyes slanted and stormed over, darkening with what looked like lust.

I wiped my face and gave her back her hands when they crept towards the buttons on my jeans.

"Oooh, playing hard to git? I like et."

My eyes burned with tears. What man deserved to come home to see his fiance' high?

"Leah, please stop," I begged.

"Fug me!" she giggled again.

"Stop, Leah! It's not fucking cute."

"Jakey, please? Come on. I won you so effing badly..."

I sniffled again. She's gonna hurt herself.

As she made an attempt to remove her shirt, it got stuck over her head making her explode in another fit of hysterics. I wiped a dangling tear from my nose and as sweetly as possible, I removed the shirt and tossed it to the hamper.

"You're twenty fucking five years old and you think doing shit like this is gonna help someone? You're gonna hurt yourself."

She continued her stumble around the bed and wobbled from me when I grabbed one of my T-shirts from off the floor and put it on her. In the process of doing so, I caught eye of the empty tequila bottle and shot glasses surfacing the night stand. Her pill bottle was empty of any medicine and refilled with what looked like some vodka and cranberry juice mixture.

"Jacob, why wont you fug me?" she was twirling her hair.

Good question. I removed the bottle away from her and removed her jeans so she'd be comfortable. "Cus I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't."

"Leah, _please_."

"Wuhhh?"

My eyes continued to water. I couldn't take it. "You're doing too much right now," I pleaded with her.

She crawled away from me when I tried to grab her to tuck her in. The bed squeaked under her weight. This was probably the most active I'd ever see her in the next few months after she'd sober up.

"You won't hurt me, Jacob. I'm ready."

I fluffed her pillow. "Not you're not. You're high out of your mind."

She wasn't listening. She continued to try and lure me in with dirty talk but all I could do was try to hide my reluctant hard on and resist her.

Her hands caught onto my shirt collar, ready to pull me in. I pulled them off of me as gently as possible. Before taking anymore action, I made sure to close and lock the window. I then locked the door and she continued to squirm about like a worm on concrete.

"That's right, Jakey. Shut the door. Don't want any interruptions..."

"No," I grumbled and removed my hot mess of a fiance's socks. "I don't want Baby Doll to see you like this."

She shrugged it off as if she didn't care.

I dragged her limp body around and tucked her under the comforter, hoping me she'll sleep.

"Lee, please. _Stop,_" I fussed back at her when her actions to kiss me again failed.

"Jakey, I just want to feel you-"

"LEAH! _STOP_!" I finally shouted. As belligerent as she was acting I knew I'd never get her to sleep.

She pouted and stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes saddening with the same lusty cloud lingering in her pupal. "You don't wanna-?" She couldn't even finish before her eyes began to water. Oh God.

"Lee, I really don't wanna hurt you."

"But I'm-"

"No you're not. You're sick. I'm not gonna take advantage of you like this."

Of course, she wasn't listening. "You d-don't love me?"

"I never said that. Just go to sleep. You're tired."

But by this point, she was bawling and the whites of her eyes were even redder than before.

I held her shaking shoulders to calm her. "Shhh, Lee. Please stop. I can't-"

"Jacob, fuck me! Please? I need you to fuck me!"

"Come on now, Leah. I'm here. I wanna love you but not this way. Go to sleep." My reasoning wasn't enough.

"Jacob, please! I don't wanna beg! I want it! Pleaseeeee!" she was whining now. The sweat was building up and drenching her brow. She was scaring me now.

How does one deal with his highly intoxicated fiance? He gets on his knees and begs for her to shut the fuck up and sleep.

"Leah, I love you. I really don't wanna hurt you. You can't do this. I can't do this. You're very vulnerable. And sick, okay? Baby Doll, Seth and everyone is worried, alright? Right now, just go to sleep."

"How can I sleep when you don't love me anymore?" She was mumbling and choking on tears now. This was hurting me.

"You know I love you."

"No, you don't."

I pulled the cover back over her, towards her neck so she'd be warm. My arms encased her and rocked her as she cried into my shirt. Even though holding her seemed easy, this was the hardest thing I'd probably have to do; re-prove my love for her.

Out of the randomness, she pushed me.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"What?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO!"

"Leah, I-"

Before the words could make it out, the door slammed right on my nose, bruising it for sure. I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing but sobbing.

"Daddy?"

I sighed at the fragile voice. Goddamnit, where were Seth and Nessie?

"Yes, Baby Doll?"

"What's wrong with Mommy?"

How do I respond? A lie? The truth?

"Is she sick?"

"Yes, Baby Doll. She's very sick."

So that night, I took a restless slumber in Baby Doll's bed, waking up every twenty minutes to make sure Leah was still breathing.

Morning was hard to get through.

I crept my way into our bedroom, the sunshine dancing across Leah's soft skin as she slept. She must've finished removing the rest of her clothes herself

Her innocence had returned.

I sighed and watched her for a few seconds before her eyes flickered open. She tried to comprehend her surroundings.

Once it all settled in, she covered her mouth and whimpered, pain crossing her eyes when she looked at me.

"Y-you...you-" she was mumbled and covering her naked body with the comforter.

I caught onto her assumptions. "Lee, I didn't even touch you."

She flinched and her eyes were back to normal but her hair was a tangled mess. "W-what?"

"You were drugged out of your mind and you begged me to do it but-" as badly as I wanted to- "I didn't."

"Then why am I naked?"

"You were trying to take your clothes off."

She blinked at me and sunk down in her spot with the comforter still covering her body.

My sympathy turned to anger.

"But I should've so I could teach you a lesson," I growled and searched for a clean shirt. She grimaced, unsure of what I was trying to say.

"I should've fucked you senseless so that you could wake up and sit there with a dumb look on your face."

She shielded her face with her shaking hands. "Jacob."

"I have no fucking clue how you did this. You hurt yourself and you _could've_ hurt Baby Doll."

Her whole body tightened.

"She's already worried enough about you and I can only imagine the shit that went down before I got here."

Her fingernails clawed at her hair roots.

"It would've been a slap in the face if she saw you drinking and see you high as a fucking kite! Then I would have to lie to her face for the millionth time when in reality, you're being a selfish bitch!"

The tears rolled now. "Jacob, _stop._"

I knew it was pretty childish of me to start calling her out of her name but it was the truth and she needed to hear it.

"You better feel real fucking lucky that you stayed at home and didn't wander cus if you went to Paul or Jared, they would've torn your little drugged ass up. But I'm a fucking gentlemen and I tried to help you."

She removed her hands to show her drenched and tired face. "I'm s-s-s-sorry."

I rolled my eyes. By the end of my rant, I was dressed and ready to return back to my shift at the garage-maybe even to beg Royce's forgiveness for taking off how I did.

"I gotta get to work. Try not to OD and die on our daughter."

I slammed the door behind me and didn't wait to hear her sniffle cus I knew it'd hurt too much. Down the hall, Baby Doll was fast asleep, her face puffy from crying. I kissed her face and said a goodbye.

Downstairs, Nessie was in Seth's arms and they were both knocked out and snoring on the couch.

Glad to see someone's relationship wasn't falling apart.

_Let's go get high. . . _


	4. Every Step That I Take

_The road is long. We carry on. . . _

And we were back in the cycle.

Lee was back to ignoring me and now that I saw what she was capable of, I hid the pills when Carlisle refilled the prescription. He suggested we create a schedule for when she took them so now everyday I came home on my lunch break to watch her take them and hide them again like she was some fucking child.

He also suggested that it was time her cast came off too considering she'd already removed it herself and her arm was back to normal.

I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or not but I really didn't care. She scared the living daylights out of our daughter and that seemed more important then anything.

Today Baby Doll and Nessie were going back to school shopping and as much as I begged for Seth to go along, he passed. Nessie knew more about fashion and a bargain-they were on my money- than him anyway.

I couldn't help noticing that little fact when Nessie showed up to my house in a tight black and white pair of striped skinny jeans that matched perfectly with her red v-neck that seem to fit just well enough to grace the beginning bumps of breasts that her bra was holding.

Not that I was looking.

When they returned back from their little shopping spree, it felt as if my wallet was crying.

But anything for my baby.

"So how'd you guys do?" I asked when Baby Doll plopped onto my lap with Nessie behind her, numerous shopping bags in hand.

"Great. I got a whole bunch of new clothes and shoes."

"Any school stuff?"

"Like?"

I stared at her. "Pencils and paper?"

Nessie snickered as she handed the bags off to Baby Doll who hadn't answered my question. "I'm gonna go try them on for you, okay?"

"Okay."

She jumped off my lap and went upstairs.

"Hopefully you didn't buy out the whole mall," I joked when she was out of earshot.

She laughed. "No, but we were tempted to."

Our laughter died down and after a few moments we just stood there silently, making subtle glances at each other to avoid awkwardness.

I decided to say something. "So you and Seth, huh?"

Her cheeks were the brightest red I've ever seen on a person's face and her deep brown eyes seemed to smile along with her pink lips. My goodness, she was so beautiful. No way she was the same baby I had once held in my arms so many moons ago.

"Um, yeah. He's kinda my best friend."

I blinked at her. "Best friend?"

"He's just ugh, helped me through a lot."

"Oh," was all I could say. Even though it wasn't even _his_ job to do so, I was happy-ish for them. Nessie was content and I guess that's all that really mattered cus a happy woman makes a happy home. But regardless of whatever she said, Seth was_ my_ best friend.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. You shouldn't have had to um...see that," I apologized.

She shrugged a little then took a seat at the kitchen table. "It's fine. I've seen worse. Is she okay though?"

I took a seat adjacent to hers and sighed. "Yeah, she's okay."

She nodded and watched her twiddling fingers. I followed her eyes and watched them too for a while before noticing her v-neck was hanging a tad low, revealing the goosebumps surfacing across her collarbone and descending to her chest.

I tore my eyes away to look back at her face. "What do you mean you've seen _worse_?"

Before she could answer, Baby Doll came rushing in the kitchen wearing one of her new outfits. "Do I look pretty, Daddy?"

"Absolutely gorgeous."

Her attention was now to Nessie. "Nessie?"

"Beautiful. I'm so jealous."

Baby Doll clapped and announced she'd be right back.

Nessie followed her this time and I couldn't help thinking about what the hell went on before I came to their rescue the other night. What did Nessie mean by she's seen _worse?_

* * *

><p>"I miss you."<p>

Her bare back was facing me and she just lay there as if she hadn't heard me. I knew she was still awake but I continued anyway.

"I miss your smile. I miss your cooking. I miss your sarcasm. I miss your kisses. I miss your body."

The moon seemed to shift outside my window when I moved to put my arms around her. She tensed when my skin met hers but I only held her tighter. Her hair tickled my nose.

I missed this.

"I miss you calling me 'baby.'"

She tried to scoot away from me but I was resistant to let her go.

"Do you miss me, Leah?"

No answer, of course.

My arms tightened around her naked body, caressing everything from her hips to her scars and to her arms. Her skin was so cold for some reason. Why wasn't she 108.9 degrees?

She grunted uncomfortably as she finally found her way from out of my arms. She settled back into her spot but her hair was long enough to stay sprawled in my face.

She's still mad at me.

Rejected, I scooched away from her and turned, my back now facing hers.

I wasn't sure I had really slept but some hours later, her sudden screaming and clawing at the sheets is what awoke me. At first, I didn't know what was going on but she was shaking in her sleep.

"Leah? Lee, wake up! Leah!"

Her eyes opened and the first thing I noticed was the tears flooding over the edges, dripping onto her paling face. She stared at me for a few seconds then let go.

"It was just a dream," I soothed her and as if it were a reaction, she was suddenly in my arms, digging deep inside my chest. Our legs wrapped around the other's for safety and we found ourselves brushing each other's bodies for a sense of familiarity.

"Th-th-th-they're gonna kill me," she stuttered and dug her nails in my back.

"What?"

"They're gonna come back and they're gonna kill me."

I shook my head and brought her face from my chest. There always was this innocence that had been in her eyes and it seemed most presentable now as she blinked up at me in hope. I missed this intimacy.

Her tears continued and I didn't know whether to make another promise or not because I wasn't sure if I'd keep it. This was haunting her now. She was genuinely scared and it was all my fault. She was having nightmares now.

Her body continued to shake when I brought her face closer to mine.

"I know you're scared and I'm scared too. But just please listen to me, alright?"

"They tried to kill me. They're gonna come back and they're gonna finish what they started. They're gonna get Baby Doll, oh God Jacob, they're gonna take my Baby Doll-"

This was actually killing me. "No, Leah. They're not, whoever they are. Cus I won't let them."

Her face was back in my chest. "You said that the last time."

My sigh was out of hurt. "I know."

She continued her little chant all the while keeping her arms around me in fear.

"We're gonna get better. We'll be fine. Baby Doll's gonna be fine. I'm promising right now that if anybody tries to hurt you again-"

I thought hard.

"I'll fucking kill them. I swear to God I will fucking kill them. I promise. You have my word."

Leah's crying decreased with every word that I said. I couldn't deny the truth behind my threats because I met it this time. I didn't care who it was, I would kill them. I'd do that for my family.

There must've been a hint of doubt in my tone because she questioned me. "How do I know you'll keep that promise?"

"You're gonna have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

She didn't answer me. The last thing she did before calming herself back to sleep was blinking at me, sneering and rolling back onto her side of our bed.

"G'morning, Seth," were the first words out my mouth the next morning. I didn't bother speaking to Leah cus I knew she wouldn't say anything back so why waste my breath?

"Buenas dias, senior Black," he grumbled from the couch. He looked sleepier then usual with bags under his eyes from the constant early mornings to come here. In his lap lay a sleeping Nessie wearing what looked like one of his t-shirts and a pair of her own pajama shorts. She was wrapped in her own blanket, her head set lightly on Seth's lap.

"Tired?"

"Big time. How's Lee?"

I shrugged and my voice rang from the kitchen as I packed my lunch. "She's still asleep. She finally started taking those pills so she should be back to normal soon enough."

Well that's what I was hoping.

"Good. I hate seeing her like this. Chief Swan got any leads?"

"No," I started on Baby Doll's lunch. "No signs of DNA, fingerprints, nothing. Barely any evidence."

I heard Nessie shift on the couch. "We're working with a genius."

Seems that way, huh? "You know if Chief Swan can't find whoever did this, we will, right?" he suddenly asked me.

It took a while for that to set in. "Yeah."

"What time is it?" Nessie's tiny voice asked and followed with a yawn.

"Six o' clock. Go back to sleep," he answered.

I rounded the corner into the living room and watched how he caressed her face and hair as she slept. It was so peaceful how her beautiful pale skin glowed as the sunshine crept its way into the window behind her. Jesus, she was gorgeous. How the hell did Seth manage to land her?

Staring at them nauseated me so I said my goodbye and went off to work, wondering as to why I couldn't be happy for my best friend.

When Royce cut my shackles loose for a lunch break, I decided to take a trip.

"Well if it isn't Jacob Black, another son I have to worry about," Sue sang when I came through her front door and followed the scent of food into the kitchen when she always seemed to be.

"Hey Sue," I smiled and took a seat at the bar stool. I watched as she stirred something in a pot on the stove, the source of the delicious scent.

"Been a while since I've seen your friendly face. Can't visit me anymore?"

"Kinda have my hands full," I explained and she knew what I meant.

"Want some?" She asked referring to the mixture in the pot. It smelt of fresh tomatoes and vegetables, a big jump from the PB & J I make myself everyday.

"Yes!"I nearly exclaimed and she laughed as she got out two bowls from the cabinet.

"Yeah, you look like you could use a home-cooked meal considering my daughter doesn't cook for her family anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Hhmph."

She poured us both some tomato soup in each bowl and handed me on with a spoon. God, this smelled _amazing. _

Sue watched me carefully slurp for a while before speaking. "So um...how is she?"

My eyes shot up to hers.

"She gotten out of bed yet?" she continued.

I scoffed at that statement as I remembered the incident from a few nights ago. I remembered crying when I should've been shaking some sense into her.

"Barely."

It was Sue's turn to roll her eyes. She swallowed a spoonful of soup before talking. "Selfish."

I didn't expect that to come out her mouth; I anticipated some sympathy but then again this was Sue Clearwater, woman of wisdom and sass.

"You know when Harry died, I thought I'd go right with him. But then I realized that life goes on. Yes, I loved him and still do but the past doesn't change. No matter how many times I prayed for him to come back to me, I knew he wouldn't."

I remember feeling that way.

Sue grinned at some memory. "I know what it's like to lose a child. She may have not been butchered from my womb but a random disappearance is just as painful. I eventually dusted my shoulders off and was there for my family. As badly as I wanted to, I didn't stay inside my room and cry. I knew Harry wouldn't that."

That's a good point. I slurped some more soup.

"I'm not saying what happened to her was right or that she shouldn't feel pain but it's mighty selfish of her to hide in her room and pretend like no one needs her."

Finally _someone_ gets it. "I'm really trying, Sue." Lord knows I was.

"I know you are. You gonna try and knock her up again?"

Taken by surprise, I spit up a tad of my soup and burned my lip in the process. I had to remember that Sue never not spoke her mind.

She laughed at my reaction. "Well are you?"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Well any sexual activity is not recommended in her condition but I guess so."

"You guess so?"

I shrugged knowing damn well the answer was yes. The minute her scars were healed and with a professional confirmation from Carlisle, I was going to fuck the living sense out of Leah everyday and night till some fertilization happened-regardless of whatever Carlisle said about her non-fertility.

But of course I wouldn't tell her mother that even though the want and need was written over my face. It was hard enough staring Sue in the face when some time ago, I had banged her daughter upside down and sideways in almost every room of this very house.

Checking the time, I realized I had to be home soon to give Leah her medicine then back to the garage.

"Sue, I gotta get going soon but before I go could I have some advice? I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

She thought to herself as she grabbed the bowl from in front of me to put in the sink. "Well if I were you, I'd probably just slap the shit out of her."

My eyes must've widened cus she looked at me confused. "What?"

"Sue, I'm not gonna-"

"Well, you asked for my advice."

"I know but I'd never put my hands on-"

She sneered, showing well where Leah got her face from. "Goodness, Jake. Save that inspirational and loving shit. I'm not saying beat her up and leave her with bruises but just slap some sense into her."

Never in my twenty five years would I ever think I'd hear a mother giving me permission to hit her daughter. Even with this permission, I still wouldn't do it.

"You scared?" she taunted me and began to wash the dishes.

"No, I'm just not that guy. I don't think it's right." No matter how pissed I got with Leah-or any female- I'd never result to violence. Sarah didn't bring me up that way.

"Hhmph. Alright then, Jacob. You know better then I about how to handle your relationship."

After giving her a kiss and leaving for home, I couldn't help hearing some sarcasm in her last statement.

* * *

><p>My day to a swerve when I came home to find Seth and his "best friend" being cute all over my couch while my daughter played some video game. They were too young to even know what love is, especially Nessie who was still a fucking teenager. They should be miserable and agonizing like every other couple. Why did they deserve to be so happy when she was cheating on her boyfriend?<p>

My growing hate for my job seemed to get more and more intense every second I was in this shop. Mainly because when I returned to the shop, sounds of passion and ecstasy were echoing throughout the garage coming from Royce's office. Majority of us were used to it.

Again, how is it fair that when Royce is horny he can have pussy at the snap of his fingers? Fucking on the job shouldn't be allowed considering nearly every man here would love a female companion with them while they worked. Didn't he know we were horny too?

Hell, I've been horny for_ weeks. _

I was grateful to finally go back home because 1) Nessie had gone home and Seth's hormonal level was taken down a notch and 2) I could eat and go the fuck to sleep.

Whilst getting ready for bed, I noticed how cautious she was being by covering her naked body and giving me looks of disgust. I returned them and maybe even smiled at her a little, just to get a reaction. Usually, I wouldn't wanna purposely anger her but since the only movement she ever made lately was a blink, a little eye roll was like an indulgence.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that," I finally said as I turned the bathroom light out and lingered in the doorway just staying at her.

She laid down and ignored me.

"I've done nothing wrong."

Given the day I've had, I actually wanted to fight with her. I wanted her to scream and throw a fit cus she was so fucking beautiful when she was angry. I wanted her to hurt me with her words; gimme something I was used to so it felt like I wasn't sleeping with an enemy. Just a little fight to show she was still alive and she'd let me know that she was thinking instead of leaving me in a mystery. I didn't care if she screamed she hated me cus it'd be better than hearing nothing.

My body yearned for the excitement.

"Leah, tell me what's wrong."

Nothing.

My skin felt as if it was being pricked at. My form shook.

"Tell me what's on your mind and I'll leave you alone."

". . ."

I exhaled some steam. "We're not gonna get anywhere if you don't talk to me. I wanna be just as happy as you wanna be."

She shifted, pretending to be asleep.

"Leah, just talk to me!" I finally shouted. "Tell me something. Say. . .something, _anything._"

It was about five minutes later did she shifted in her spot a little and take a breath of air in to say something.

"It's your fault I'm like this. Sam wouldn't have let this happen to me. He may have left me but at least he protected me."

All 108.9 degrees of me boiled to the point of which I would've phased in that instant. I saw red when my eyes widened and zeroed in on her arm which lay limply by her side.

"You selfish _bitch_!"

Her arm was suddenly squishing between my huge fingers as she was being pulled sideways and longways with a grip so tight it was deadly. Her body writhed to get free with a few helpless whimpers but I wasn't gonna let her go for anything. I squeezed and saw her wince when my other hand pulled back then swung.

She was suddenly out of my grip and laying back on the bed, her head facing a different way then her body. She brought herself up on one elbow and moved her hair out her face, revealing a reddening hand mark spread over her cheek. Her fingers ran over it and she jumped at the sting.

It wasn't till she looked up at me in shock and confusion did my own hand begin to sting from the act. My attention darted from her wide, stunned eyes and gasping mouth to my red hand.

We didn't move for a few seconds as we tried to figure out what the hell just happened. _Did I really just do that? _

Her expression was deer-in-the-headlights as her hand still caressed over her cheek. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry," her lip quivered.

My chest emptied out when I went down to my knees so that we were eye level. "Leah, I'm...I'm..." my voice shook with every bit of regret.

She just stared at me.

I stared back, deliberating whether or not life was even worth living anymore.

_Try to have fun in the meantime. . ._


	5. Open At The Gates

_Come and take a walk on the wild side. . ._

Fuck.

Nahuel was home.

Double fuck.

My parents weren't.

Nahuel couldn't stand Seth and he hated that we spent so much time together. He was insanely jealous and no matter how many times I swore we were just friends, he saw through me. He knew we had something going and it was killing him that he couldn't give me what Seth does. It angered him to the point of his fingers itching to just do damage.

No matter how much harm it caused me, I loved spending time with Seth. He was such a beautiful being. I loved him and I loved babysitting Baby Doll. She was a sweetheart but I felt so bad for her. Her mother was going through a tough time.

But Seth won't kiss me and for good reason. He was afraid of Nahuel tasting him.

I let myself into our cabin and heard the TV coming from the living room.

"Nahuel?" my voice echoed through out the tiny space and I barely got the chance to completely close the door till the force knocked me down and hovered over me, his voice in a growl.

"I can smell him all over you," he noted and I refused to meet his eyes.

"Nothing new," I responded and made a pathetic attempt to get from off the wooden ground when I knew his fist would just put me back down. At my remark, his hand was suddenly meandering in my hair to get a grip and pull me to his face. I squeaked when he held me by my ponytail, yanking me around and forcing my body to do things it had become way too used to. My body was suddenly against the wall and he was in my ear.

"I don't want his scent on you, " He threw me back down, my face meeting the wood in such a force. I whimpered when he came down to my level and grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him.

His soft facial features seemed inviting for a kiss but it was a mask. I tried to pry away but his hold was strong.

"Ness," he began calmly as my body weakly tried to repair itself. "I really do love you."

The skin on my stomach tingled with anticipation of his fist meeting it soon. "Yeah?" I mumbled, my teeth chattering.

He nodded and helped me up but then had me pinned against the nearest wall again. "I don't like hurting you. I hate how angry you make me. I don't like putting my hands on you. If you just obeyed me like a good girlfriend would, I wouldn't have to do this."

He had his hands through my hair again but it was softer this time as if to say he was sorry. He never was.

"Then why do you do it?" This is probably the millionth time I've asked him that and only have him laugh in my face with a menacing grin.

"Get in the shower. You smell just like him," he sneered and backed away for me to get free and make my way to the bathroom.

While in the shower, I thought about why I let this happen to me. Why did I let him blame me for his own issues when I've done nothing wrong? He's the one who left me for nearly three months. For all I knew, he could've gotten one of the Denali girls pregnant and was taking the anger out on me.

My parents would be so disappointed if they found out, especially my father. He expected so much more from me and he'd kill Nahuel.

Which didn't sound so bad.

I couldn't even fathom how many times Seth has begged me to leave him. I tell him I will but I don't wanna disappoint my parents and family cus they always wanted us together. I wish I could just be around Seth without Nahuel getting _so angry. _

Cheating on him wasn't fair and I want to leave him but I could only imagine the beating I'd receive. I remember the first time I came home with Seth's scent all over me and Nahuel absolutely lost it; there was broken glass, my lip busted open, blood from my skull dripping into my hair and a whole lot of screaming. Why did my parents pick that weekend to visit the Denalis?

This evening was nothing compared to that weekend, that's for sure.

Just thinking about it made my stomach churn. I remember being so scared back then but now I was just so used to it. I know I shouldn't be and no one should. Seth has made promises to protect me and I believe him. He would never hurt me cus he loved me and I loved him.

Yet, he won't kiss me.

I sighed, thinking about how many times I've seen Jacob and Leah kiss and how carefree they were. Leah had everything and it didn't seem fair; perfect child, perfect family, perfect face, perfect fiance'.

_Very_ perfect fiance. He treated her like a queen, despite all her issues and I was pretty sure he's never laid a finger on her. He was so sweet and his daughter adored him as well.

It may have been in my imagination but there was this pull I had towards Jacob, even though I was in love with Seth. I wasn't sure if it was romantic but I just felt so frustrated when he was around. My body betrayed my mind and I developed goosebumps and thoughts of him gripping and scratching at my skin in a wild and erotic way.

Maybe it was an imprint thing and now that I'm getting older,my urges were getting more intense and I was experiencing neglect from Seth.

No matter how in love I was with Seth, the pull was always there between Jacob and I and I hated it. I didn't want Jacob but the rest of my body was feening so hard for him.

When I entered my bedroom, Nahuel was lounging on my bed-our bed in his eyes-and scrolling through my phone, immediately making my heart stop and my body prepare itself for the beating to come. He eyed me closely as I got dressed and I hate how he sees my naked body filled with bruises and persists to hurt me. He watched me closely and looked back to my phone. I didn't say anything about it.

"Nessie," he grunted and continued to scroll, his expression hardening by the second.

"Hmmm?" I responded and pulled the first shirt I grabbed from the dresser over my head but quickly tried to pull it off when I realized it was one of Seth's, but it was too late.

Nahuel was suddenly straddling me, fist held back but he hesitated when he saw me flinch with a look of confusion on his face as if he had to think about what he was doing.

He set his fist down to grab my phone and present me with the photo I took with Seth at his house a few weeks ago. We were so cute.

"Why do you do this to me? He doesn't deserve you!" he growled and when I tried to get from under him, he pressed down harder on my stomach, making it churn in protest.

"Neither do you!" I screeched back at him and he pressed down harder resulting in my groan of pain.

"No one loves you like I do," he retaliated, grabbed my jaw and squeezed.

"Since when is punching me in the face love?" I asked him and jerked my legs around.

He left invisible prints all over my face and jaw as his disgusting fingers pressed deeper into my skin, desperate to make me bleed. Those fingers turned to snake tails as they went slimy with sweat and anticipation as they wrapped themselves around my neck. I gasped for breath and tried to think back to all the times he's done this particular action.

With a set face and ambition, he pushed me further into unconsciousness by squeezing harder as if he were being paid to. Seeing my eyes cross made him stop and I could only lay there and gulp as much oxygen that I didn't believe my body needed. I swallowed it all up until sucking in my breath when he got back over top of me, this time looking apologetic. I've seen this face too many times before.

"Renesmee," he breathed and I knew what was next; _'I'm sorry.'_

"I'm so sorry," he took me into his arms out of affection this time and usually I'd cry into his chest but the fact that I was out of tears should be a warning that this process occurred way too often.

After vowing to never do it again, he tucked me in and watched as I pretended to drift to sleep. I felt him get into bed with me, wrapping those dangerous arms around me. Those arms that tried to kill me just a few minutes ago.

I had to wait a good hour or two before he fell asleep and I carefully slipped out of his deadly grip to pack my nicest clothes and possessions in a duffel bag and head for Seth's house.

* * *

><p>Fear isn't what I wanted to strike Leah with.<p>

Being afraid was the last thing we needed right now and slapping her wasn't helping that idea.

For the passed week, she's refused to make eye contact with me and instead of looking so angry and grumpy, she actually looked scared and sad. When I came home to give her her medicine, she was actually crying and for some reason, I enjoyed it. I tried comforting her but she was hesitant.

I thought about how ashamed Sarah would be. She always told me to "treat my wife how I would want someone to treat my sisters." Did I want Paul to slap Rachel? Hell no. I'd kill him if he did.

The house has quieter now that Baby Doll has gone back to school. That meant no more Seth or Nessie, which was a relief.

But now I'm lonely. Royce told me to take a week off cus he's noticed my sudden increase in work load and told me to think of it as a reward. The normal Jacob wouldv'e taken it without question but the new psychopath, woman-beater Jacob was hesitant. My pack brothers were too preoccupied with their imprints and I didn't have any other friends. So now I spent my days staring at Leah's sleeping body.

It was nearing three o' clock-about the time Baby Doll's bus drops her off- when I noticed the change in her. We were down to her last few pills when she finally sat up in bed without me asking her to. Her complexion had returned and her hair was beginning to shine again but her scars weren't entirely healed. These pills were actually working.

She watched me with a blank expression as I got the bottle out the bathroom and she spoke, which caught me off guard.

"Why'd you do it?" she croaked and I didn't even have to ask what she meant.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair after I handed her the bottle. She opened it and stared right at me, those gorgeous eyes having light in them again.

"I don't know." That was an honest answer.

She blinked and popped one pill in her mouth then took a gulp of water from the glass on the nightstand. She did it so smoothly, so Leah-like. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't," I was sitting at her feet, watching as she put the top back on the bottle and twiddled with her hair.

"Hard to believe."

Stumped, I just shook my head and tried to figure out something else to say to her. "I'm sorry. I just had some bad advice."

Her eyebrows scrunched together in disbelief. "Who would give you advice to hurt me?"

If I told her, her feelings might get hurt. "I'm sor-"

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"But I am."

"Sorry isn't gonna take back anything. I just wanna know _why_."

There was no real answer. "Cus I'm just frustrated."

"So you hit me?" Her voice broke with hurt.

"No," I groaned and wished she wouldn't confuse me. "I just-"

"Do you even still love me?"

"Of course I do. I'm just-"

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No, I'm not mad-"

Her eyes flickered and after a few seconds, she began to cry but no sound came out. "I'm sor-sorry I made you so angry."

My features softened and then I realized us getting closer and closer to each other. My hand found it's way to stroke her hair but she backed away so I decided it was too early to have any contact.

"Sshh, Leah. . ."

"I'm sorry," she kept repeating.

"I'm the sorry one. I just don't get why you haven't left me yet."

Her watery eyes met mine in shock of the idea of doing so. She cried harder and looked so unpleasant when she tried to talk. I had to bit my tongue to prevent laughter. "I know you didn't mean it. That wasn't you."

"Don't make me sound like that."

"Like what?"

"When you say it like that, you make me seem like I do it under the influence of alcohol or something. Like I do it often and I can't stop cus I'm fucked up."

"But you're not. It's my fault. I know it was an accident."

I fumed. Why wasn't she yelling or hitting me? I wanted what I deserved. "Stop that!"

"What?"

"Making excuses for me. What I did was wrong."

"I know but it's not like you meant it."

"I didn't but why aren't you yelling and screaming at me? Make me feel worthless! Make me cry! Yell at me, please, baby! I'm sorry I'm a coward and I put my hands on you! You didn't deserve it and, and, and I'm sor...ry." I stuttered and suddenly found my lips being pressed lightly against hers in a sweet and simple kiss, tasting her tears.

This felt new and very different.

Like she wasn't giving me one hundred percent cus she was trying to adjust to kissing me again and maybe afraid of going too far.

She released me and our foreheads were pressed against each others with that familiar rush of heat that we always experienced when we touched with our noses nudging by the slightest. "Remember when you asked me if I miss you?"

I exhaled a tired 'yes.'

"I do. I miss how you call me 'Poca,'" she confessed and had her eyes focused on my lips as her index finger left a trail from my temple to my jaw and around my chin.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

She hesitated and backed away, taking her heat with her. She opened her mouth to speak but cringed when she couldn't think of a response. Judging by how long it took her to reply, I already knew the answer.

Her eyes darted towards the floor in embarrassment. "Shouldn't you be going to meet Baby Doll at the bus stop right now?"

I nodded and before leaving, she refused a kiss and got back into bed, suddenly paling all over again.

Baby Doll had a great day at school and had even made a friend who she couldn't stop talking about tonight at dinner. Even with her saying his name over and over, I didn't catch it when she said it.

That night was frustrating.

My lips tingled from our kiss as if it were our first and I wanted another and another and a hundred more. And the fact that my stiffy wasn't going down no matter how many times I prayed it would was also distracting me from getting some sleep.

Her hand was suddenly holding mine with a familiar desperate cling that showed she needed some attention. "Leah?"

"I need it, Jacob," she said simply almost in a whine as her other hands made patterns across my chest and stomach.

"Need what?" I groaned and stared up at the darkness of the ceiling trying to comprehend what was about to happen.

"You," she answered, her voice dripping with lust and desire.

_Lemme kiss you hard in the pouring rain. . ._


	6. Tell Me That You're Mine

_You like your girls insane._

Leah's body was suddenly over top of mine, straddling me. We haven't been this intimate in weeks and to be honest, I was nervous I'd forget how to do this.

The image of Leah's already naked body stretched above me was a quick reminder.

"Wait, Leah. . ." I tried to protest but her arousal had already hit my nose and everything after that made me weak.

"No," she groaned as a reflex and her head was deep in my neck, those lips leaving little nips and bites against the skin. Lord help me.

"Leah, what about what Carlisle said?" Her mouth was devouring the skin across my neck and up to my face, as if she were tasting me. Her scent was driving me crazy. "No physical activity."

"Fuck what Carlisle said. If I want you, I can have you."

This wasn't the drunk and drugged out Leah and it wasn't the normal Leah either. It was a tolerable mix and I wasn't gonna complain. But as excited this Leah was making me, I had to stop her and follow the doctor's orders.

"Leah, no...really."

She nibbled my ear and I was on the verge of throwing her over a chair and fucking the living sense out of her. She was ignoring me and it was making me almost angry.

I found the strength to pull her off of me by her arms, so are eyes met. She looks stunned and makes a weak attempt to bring her lips back down to mine. I stop her and subtly glance at the scars that are about a few inches from my face and a tad smaller then they were last week. Her skin was healing beautifully but the scars were still quite noticeable. Carlisle had strongly warned us of any physical activity, sex being the main thing we should avoid.

She followed my gaze and sighed, running her fingers along my torso, our skin a heated against the others.

"I'm fine. They don't even hurt."

I stare at her.

"Look I know my body better then Carlisle. I still have the scars, yes but I'm fine. My body has healed fine and I have urges. Just...please, Jacob," she plead and came back down to my face, our eyes meeting intensely.

My hands lingered at her hips for a second before they soothed across her skin, feeling that all her heat had returned. Everything was back to the way it was from her thick black hair to her glittery eyes. I grunted when she continued to kiss against my cheeks and reached my lips.

Her whole essence was breathtaking and all the memories of us as teenagers came flooding back.

I remember her taking my virginity only a month after becoming a couple.

I remember skinny dipping at First Beach on the Fourth of July while our tribe shot fireworks into the night sky.

I remember smoking weed and getting high as a kite on our birthdays instead of throwing parties.

Those were the days and I felt them all coming back to me as Leah kissed her way all over my chest. I flipped us over in that second and her burning fingers yanked my shirt and boxers off, leaving us both naked. My lips made a trail from in between her breast and onto her stomach, where I kissed down every scar, keeping our eyes connected.

Her skin was sweet as sugar and moist from anticipation. Her legs were automatically open and her face scrunched cutely as my tongue flicked relentlessly over the clit. She was _soaking _and after my feast, I came up to kiss her roughly on her swollen lips. My cock was painfully hard and foreplay was becoming too much of a tease.

"Lee, if it hurts, I'll stop. Just tell me and I'll stop," I positioned myself at her opening, looking her dead in the eyes so she knew I was serious. She nodded and got hold of my forearms as if they were to keep her stable.

Her heat pulled me in and the muscles stretched to adjust to the size._ It's been a while, _our bodies are telling us.

"Fuck," is the first word out of my mouth.

We continued this slow and passionate slide for a few minutes until she began to beg for a change in pace. Her moans echo throughout the room and part of me wants to shush her.

Desperation takes over and I drill harder, trying to hit every little nerve in her. I know I'm doing it right because she's clawing me like I'm meat, moaning for me.

"Jacob...stop."

My hips collide deeper into her, responding to her pleads. I'm lost in her scent and I'm determined to make her cum.

"Jake, it _hurts._ Stop..." I hear the tears in her voice but I don't stop-I can't.

"Sshhh, Poca... Just...just lemme..." I speed up, absolutely oblivious to what my fiance is moaning under me. The only thing my mind can really wrap itself around is the juice leaking out of Leah whose nails are deep in my back. The flesh will probably tear under the pressure and this excites me further so I go harder.

"Jacob, please...this really hurts. Stop," the need in her voice goes through my ears as a cry for some more so I lean forward to get in at a deeper angle. She cries out and as I stare down at her. She's horrified at my state of complete oblivion. I'm just as shocked by my body doesn't stop.

It can't stop. It refuses to. Its been deprived of this sweetness for weeks and the urge in me was brought over the edge when she mounted herself on top of me.

I swear to God a few times, damning myself for feeling so needy. But I'm hungry-starving actually-in need of a good fucking taste of her and I'm going to savor every flavor. I buck my hips and my fingers were massaging over her breasts but she's trying her hardest to get me off of her.

My dick is a machine right now. It can't stop. It wont. My mind is in my crotch right now.

"Jacob, _please_." Leah's face seems to be drenched in tears but she has no reason to cry. Her fists make a rhythm on my stomach in an attempt to push me off but I'm too heavy so she stops, sobbing even more.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm almost...done..."

Her legs are quivering and her release and mine are right around the corner. I get that tightening in my abdomen and that squeeze in my ass cheeks that's all too familiar and I grin.

"You have to stop. It hurts!" she screams and squeezes her eyes shut. "Stop, baby please!"

"I'm almost done..."

I stay true to that statement when my balls finally let themselves loose and I blow deep inside of her oozing cunt. My breath takes a few minutes to return to normal. When I stop heaving, my eyes open to look at my fiance.

Her cheeks are red, her eyes are wet and her mouth is open in shock. I don't realize what I've done till she actually begins to cry again and mutter to herself.

_Shit._

"Leah, I didn't mean it."

Her eyes are elsewhere and I try to grab her attention but she's scrambling to get away from me. I finally pull out and grab her by the waist to bring her near me.

"Lee, look at me. _I'm sorry. . ._"

"Don't touch me."

"You know I didn't-"

She whips her head around to shoot me daggers and the fire in her eyes bores into my skull. I'm almost afraid to even speak.

"Just _stop,_" and that's all she has to say before my heart sinks deeper into my chest and I get the message.

I've done too much already and I'm again in shock as to how much of a fucking idiot I can be. What the fuck is wrong with me and why the fuck am I so damn stupid? If I had known I'd cause Leah this much pain, I would've begged Carlisle to let me die those weeks ago.

Without having to be told, I made my way downstairs to the couch but it was useless considering the sky was turning blue from the sunrise.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I could sneak Nessie around this house.<p>

Sue was bound to find out at some point if she hadn't already. She's has this sixth sense that all mom have and it's freaky how she know certain things, no matter how secretive you think you're being.

But I couldn't let her go back to Nahuel. Letting her go back him was just as bad as actually hitting her. I could prevent her from getting hurt and that's what I'm doing. No one loves her like I do and the fact that her parents hadn't caught on was baffling.

She sees I'm worried and her hand lightly caresses against my cheek.

_We're smiling at each other as dandelions and daisies from the meadow we're frolicking in surround us. Our outfits match which is a tad cheesy but we're cute. We're beautiful actually. She leans in for a kiss but I scoot away. _

I snicker and give her back her hand but she only grimaces at me.

"Now is the perfect time," her tiny voice said then she leans closer for a kiss. I bite my lips and she goes back to her Indian style position and just frowns.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated," I whispered and run my fingers in between the crimson ringlets that are descending over her chest.

"Then I must be pretty frikkin' gorgeous right now."

"I don't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Then kiss me."

I lean forward and peck her forehead. She groaned.

"I mean my lips," she climbed into my lap to straddle me and I take her hips in between my hands to hold her in place. I imagine how many times I've wanted to be in this very position.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She blinks at me and in one swift movement, she moves her hair onto one side of her neck, revealing the healing bruises that are in the shape of his fingers. I try not to stare but I can't help it.

"I've already been hurt enough. There's nothing more he can do to me."

"He's hasn't done _everything,_" I warn her and I pray it strikes some fear into her but she just rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going back to him."

"You'll have to face him at some point."

She nodded and sat deeper in my lap, forcing me to bite my lips to keep the moan in.

"You'll protect me right?" Her sweet scent overwhelms me and I wanna be deep inside of her at this moment. I had to fight it because just being here with her felt wrong, in the sense that she's Jacob's imprint. I've seen the way he looks at her and how she looks at him. How the pull is undeniable and she might give into him. Not that I believe she will but the possibility was still there. I didn't believe Jacob would ever do that either but he technically wouldn't be at fault cus this was his girl by nature. It'd hurt like hell to not only me but Leah if he acted on the imprint and I'd actually kill him if he _ever_ hurt her. I was itching to kill Nahuel as well.

"Of course I will," I'm hoping I can keep all the promises to Nessie that Jacob couldn't keep to my sister.

She smirks and her lips are just too soft looking to resist, so I lean forward and take her by complete surprise.

Our need for each other's tastes increases when she figures out what I'm doing and she catches along, returning this intense kiss that makes me want her out of her clothes in this instant. Her tongue whips around inside my mouth as if she's savoring the flavors and I'm doing the same.

My skin is on fire as she grabs my face now to bring us closer and I allow it cus she's mine. She moans lowly into the kiss and I almost wanna break the contact but the vibrations of our needing bodies causes us to keep going.

_Fuck_, I want her right now.

But before I can let us get that far, I break the kiss and she has this glossy look in her eye as if she's about to cry.

"What?" she asks me and leaves a few pecks across my chin, never breaking the eye contact.

I didn't wanna continue sneaking her around. I wanted it to be known that I, Seth Clearwater, and Renesmee Cullen are a couple; a legitimate couple.

Everyone knows that mama knows best so it was time Sue and Nessie were officially introduced. It made me nervous but it was worth a shot.

"I want you to meet Sue."

Her eyes widened. "I've met Sue."

"No, really meet Sue. Like 'hi mom this is my girlfriend, Nessie.' "

"But she hates me."

"She doesn't know you."

She sits up and presses her hands against my chest. "I'm scared of her."

You and me both. "Don't be. I just don't wanna keep sneaking around. I want you two to get to know each other."

Nessie's eyelashes tickle against my cheek as she sinks deeper into my lap. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning, we're gonna tell Sue."

"Tomorrow?" Bit early, huh?

"Yeah, we shouldn't wait. I'll pretend to come over for a visit and we can tell her then."

Wow. "Sounds like a plan."

Her glossy lips are suddenly in between my teeth again and we go on for a few more moments till I realize that's it's already morning and we've been up all night. She doesn't care so she mounts me again and we continue this animalistic passion that some would call kissing.

Choose_ your last words. . ._

**A/N: Pretty pretty pretty pretty please with Jacob Black on top check out my new story, _"The Queens."_ It's been in my head for weeks now and I'd greatly love it if you left a review! Some changes might take place but don't worry, I think it's gonna work out. And to all those who have stuck with me through out this story, thank you. I LOVE YOU. ANDDDDDDD BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: There will be a Baby Doll Part 3. :D **


	7. Walking Through The City Streets

_This is the last time. _

We were spooning when we awoke. Nessie's curls were a mess and it was actually a cute sight to see when she panicked and tried to smooth them out.

"Relax, you look fine," I reassure her but she just grunts and combs her fingers through her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked. I stretched over her and read the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Five."

"In the afternoon?"

I yawned and nodded.

"I have to get ready," she hops from out of my arms and grabs her toiletry travel bag from off of the nightstand.

"For?"

"I don't wanna look like a bum when I meet your mother," she calls from my bathroom and memories from last night rush back to me. Any other day, Sue wouldn't have let me sleep this late so I wondered if she was even home.

"You look gorgeous anyway," I respond but the shower is already running so I don't think she hears me.

This seemed like a big deal to her so I guess I should take it just as seriously as she does. This should go smoothly considering Nessie was an angel and she'd easily use her charm to win Sue over. That is if Sue stays calm and doesn't be her usual critical and painfully honest self.

I was praying she was with Charlie right now so that she'd be in her lovey dovey good mood or even better have Charlie come over and it could be one big family affair. Chief Swan always put her in a great mood and the fact that it's probably cus they fuck like animals makes me wanna puke.

I don't realize she's been in there for an hour and a half till she opens the bathroom door and steps out, making my heart stop.

"Damn."

My eyes are blessed with Nessie's porcelain skin that is sparkling with the perfume she is wearing. She changed out of my t-shirt into a pair of red denim shorts and a black wife beater that barely covers her belly button. Her lips are a subtle red to match her hair and her eyes are enhanced with some eyeliner and mascara. You'd think she was going clubbing instead of going home to mother.

"What?" she sounds offended.

"A bit revealing don't you think?"

"I'm not stupid, Seth. I'm gonna put on a shirt."

My rising boner disagreed when she crossed the room to her suitcase and dug through it for a shirt. When she put the multicolored loose tank top on, I groaned in protest.

"How do I look?" she asks as she runs a brush through her wet hair.

"Beautiful."

She stops in her tracks and I swear I see her blush before coming over to sit beside me. "You ready?" Her voice sounded so small.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Quit stalling."

Damnit, she was good. "Fine." I hop off the sheets and grab her hands to pull her up. "How do you propose we do this?"

She thought for a second. "Ugh, I'll sneak out through the back and come 'round the front. I guess you send me a signal from your window, I knock and we can take it from there," by the way she was moving her hands around it was easy to see she was nervous. It was cute.

As quietly as possible, we tiptoe down the stairs and I show her through the back door that leads to the backdoor. I can smell Sue's cooking from here so I conclude she's in the kitchen. Her humming is loud. She's in a good mood.

I rush back up the stairs and signal Nessie to go to the front door and knock. I wait a few seconds and my heart seems to beat a million times faster then it already does when I hear a fist lightly tapping the door.

"I got it!" My cheering is all too cheesy for Sue to believe when I skipped-yes, _skipped_-to the front door. She eyes me and continues to whisk away at whatever is in the tin bowl in front of her.

"Hi, Seth," she winks at me and I have to fight my urge to burst out laughing.

"Who's at the door?" Sue calls and I glance at Nessie to reassure and she nods to confirm. Her fingers loop around mine as we savor the few feet we have to walk before facing my mother.

"Mama," I feel like a little boy again. She looks up from whisking and her hand immediately stops. Her eyes are immediately to me then our connected hands then Nessie-who looks like she's about to pass out- and back to me.

"_Yes_?" I can hear the attitude already.

"Um, you know Renesmee, right?"

Sue's eyes are daggers but I honestly can't tell if they were angry or not. They were sharp and quick as they rolled all around the room in confusion.

"Yes, I do. Hi, sweetie." She suddenly has on a smile that is directed towards Nessie more then me. Her cheeks are a rosy mess when she waved back and squeaked a hello.

"What about her?"

"I just wanted to tell you that um...er...ugh..."

She squeezed. _Calm down, _is what she's telling me.

Sue waits patiently for an answer because I can see she's obviously amused by this sudden speech issue I have. Nessie's snicker calms me down but the smirk on my mother's face makes me wanna put my tail between my legs.

"Nessie and I have been. . ._dating_ for a while now. I thought it was time you knew she and I are a couple." For some reason, dating didn't seem like the appropriate word to use but I say it with confidence.

She continues to stare at me and I wish I knew if she were angry or not. Her opinion was irrelevant but I just wanted to know her emotions. I dip my head a little to search for a sign of any anger or annoyance. I feel my nerves settle when that intimidating smirk widens and she continues to whisk.

"Tell me something I don't know."

I didn't know the grip she had on my hands was this intense till she eased up and sighed.

* * *

><p>I was scared.<p>

I was petrified actually of losing just about everything that meant anything to me. I'd already lost my imprint to my best friend and my fiance was on the list too. Oh God and not to mention my father and sisters who I don't even talk to that often. I had already lost my mother and it made sense that my sanity was next.

And not to mention my daughter who I have to look at every single day and lie to cus her mother was slowly dying of heartbreak. I worry about Baby Doll cus her life was possibly at stake as well.

Just the thought that she was in the house the night Leah was attacked made a chill go down my spine. Whoever it was had every opportunity to go down the hall and kill Baby Doll if they wanted but they didn't...why? What if whoever it was wanted to scare Leah instead of murder her? Give her a warning, maybe? They took her engagement ring of all things so that should say something.

It couldn't have been a stranger cus they would've done worse then what happened. If it was a robber, they would've taken the TV, laptop anything valuable and not just Lee's ring.

So it was someone we knew.

But who?

_Think, Jacob, think. . . _

Who would have a motive to do such an act?

Chief Swan said there was no DNA. No fingerprints, hair folicles, nothing.

That seems impossible. What human doesn't leave behind any type of-

That's just it!

What if the attacker wasn't human at all but a vampire who don't shed hair nor have fingerprints cus they're dead?

Couldn't have been a random vampire or the Volturi cus if so, Sam's pack would've caught the scent and warned my pack. We'd be doing patrols.

The doctors that had worked on Leah had said she was drugged with a mix of anesthesia and roofies, substances that can only be found at hospitals unless stolen.

There was only one vampire coven within miles of here who's scent I was immune and used to that could easily get their hands on hospital equipement.

I didn't wanna assume but that's what I had concluded. Did I wanna believe one of the Cullens did this? No. But if one of them had, Chief Swan was gonna have to take me away in handcuffs for murder.

And maybe-just maybe- the Cullens had some connection to me getting attacked last months as well.

Well there was no point in going to Charlie about this. We were dealing with vampires and yeah, they'll get caught but they can easily flee the city, never to be heard of again.

I tried to think about who I could go to with my conclusion.

Seth, maybe?

Eh, probably not. Now that he's all lovey dovey with Renesmee, he'd never believe me.

The couch groaned in protest as I squirmed around and with all this on my mind, I couldn't even relax now. I needed a distraction.

Oh fuck it. I'll go into work today.

After I come down from my light bulb moment, I make my way up the stairs and go to Baby Doll's room to wake her up for school. I slide slyly into bed with her and watch her sleep for a few seconds before beginning to poke those huge cheeks of her.

She grunts and switches positions cus she knows it's time to get up. Her small body sinks into the mattress a little more to get relaxed again and I know how she feels. Every morning, your bed seems to get a thousand times more comfortable when it's time to wake up.

"Time to get up," I say simply and the covers fly over her head with the quickness. I laugh.

"Five more minutes," she groans.

"Come on or you're gonna be late."

Her eyes-that are green from this angle- peek out from in between the purple comforter to peek at me and there is sleep surrounding her eyelids. "I can be late."

"I beg to differ."

She groaned and reluctantly crawled out of the huge bed and stretched out like a cat. She gives me a hug before pouting and slugging herself into the bathroom across the hall. Jeez, like mother like daughter. When I hear the shower begin to run, I take it upon myself to pick out an outfit for her.

Going through her closet, I find a pink short sleeve graphic t-shirt and shorts and lay them on her bed. When I go back to find some shoes, I came across her art stuff.

I knew Baby Doll was talented but she was also imaginative. I'm amazed at the detailed drawings she's done of Seth and Nessie cuddling on the couch or staring into each other's eyes but my heart slowly breaks when I see one of me and Leah yelling at each other, making disgusting faces at each other with dark colors surrounding us.

Were Leah and I really that obvious about our problems? Is that all Baby Doll thinks we do? I place all the drawings back and place the first pair of shoes I saw at the foot of the bed.

I'm fazed by the drawing and it makes me a little uneasy when I enter the room to see Leah is staring at the ceiling. I wanted to prove that drawing wrong. Prove to myself that Leah and I weren't all hatred and fighting. My body shakes of the shiver her presence gives off.

After brushing my teeth, washing my face and shaving, I decide it's time to save something. My voice rings out even though my face is in the closet, searching for a pair of old jeans. I barely had any cus most of them were cut for phasing.

"Last night shouldn't have happened."

". . ."

"We should've known better."

Nothing.

"I don't want you to hate me. We made a mistake."

The silence haunts me.

My brain is on the verge of exploding and when my skin is passed 108.9 degrees, I try breathing slower to make sure anything still makes sense.

I swerve on my heels and approach the bed. "Leah, I'm sorry I called you a bitch. I'm sorry I hit you. And I'm sorry I...lost control last night."

My words echo throughout the room and they bounce back to hit my ears and I realize I sound depressed. She doesn't even shift to look at me, see if I'm sincere and that's what puts me over the edge for the last time.

"Alright, Leah! That's it!"

My anger multiplied times ten when I remembered I couldn't express this feeling I did the usual way by phasing.

I yanked her arm and brought her to my face, intentionally being as rough as possible.

"Listen to me and listen _good_," my breath was hot on her face and she didn't even cringe. Her eyelashes were crinkled back and damp from all the tears. Her hazel eyes were glossing and watering like she'd begin crying again and this time I was grateful.

"I fucking love you with all my fucking heart but being nice to you isn't getting us anywhere. I'm sorry about what happened! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you but I'm here now! I'm trying my very hardest to take care of you but I c-can't unless you at least let me try!"

Her top lip curled in disgust for a second.

"You're my baby and I will support you till the day we're both six feet under and skeletons but I'm not Harry Clearwater! I can't treat you like a baby anymore! You know _our_ daughter is fucking petrified to even talk to you? She's scared of what you've become! Seth is scared, the pack is scared! _We want Leah back_!"

She blinked.

"I can only be so sweet to you when you can't even look at me and when you do, you gimme this look of disapproval. This look of disappointment as if I haven't been the man I'm supposed to be! I'm sorry I wasnt there, ok? But that was my baby too! You're acting like you're the only one who lost something in this situation but guess what? You didn't. I lost my son and you're acting like it's my fault. It's not!"

Her hair brushed up against my arm as I manhandled her harder.

"Just please, Leah..." my voice went back to its usual husky tone. "I have never, ever, loved a women as much as I love you. I'd die for you and I'm really trying..."

Flashbacks of last week and just a few hours ago came back to me and I squeezed my face to keep the tears in.

"I can only give so much, Leah..."

She tried to tear away but I gripped her so fucking hard, she yelped. And again I ask, what's wrong with me? Was it safe to categorize me as a rapist?

She was disgusted with my presence and being because I couldn't protect her from her attacker that night. I tried. I could only try. If she was ignoring my gestures, all I could do was take care of her because that's what a man is supposed to do for his lady. I adored her despite the glances she shot at me on the daily; she would leave once she had the strength.

It hurts so bad I could cry to think that she actually hated me. She didn't have to say it but I knew it was to be true.

When I release her, she cuddles back into her position like I hadn't even said anything and my urge to phase begins to make my skin crawl. I have to get out of this room. I have to get away from her before one of us gets hurt again. I'm dressed and downstairs within minutes and I wait for Baby Doll to come downstairs. I return to normal when I see her hopping down the stairs in the outfit I've picked out for her and my immediate action is to grab her by the shoulders to give her a whopping kiss.

Baby Doll wipes her mouth of my slobber and scrunches her face. "Ew."

"I'm sorry," I'm damn tired of saying that. "I just love you."

"I love you too," she shyly twiddles with the ends of her wet hair. She gets out of my reach and grabs her backpack from the dining table chair for.

"You don't want some breakfast first?"

"I'll eat at school."

"Mkay. Finish all your homework?"

"Of course. C'mon," she grabs my huge hand and we head for the door so I can watch her walk to the bus stop.

"I'll be right here when you get home," I'm down on my knees before her, looking into her eyes. She nods and gives me a kiss before jogging down the porch steps, waving at me one last time and walking the block to her bus stop. She gradually becomes a pink and tan blur as she gets farther away from me. A few of her friends show up and they begin to socialize until a couple of minutes later, the huge yellow bus shows up. The children climb on and I swear she shoots me one last wave but I'm not sure so I wave anyway.

Back inside the house, it's silent. I wait to hear movement upstairs but when I don't I decide to skip out on breakfast and go right to work.

Royce was actually surprised to see me and I was less then happy to see him but I'd rather see him then Leah and drown in guilt all day. I stayed for two shifts before Royce began to annoy me to the ends of Earth and the thought of the Cullens being my enemies once again kept distracting me. Baby Doll would be home soon anyway.

Stepping back into my house seemed different this time around. For one, I smelled Leah's mouth watering lasagna coming from the kitchen along with some garlic bread. That raised a few eyebrows along with the red wine and two long stem glasses that were placed neatly beside the dish. The sink was empty of any dishes and the counters, stove and oven had been wiped down.

Well, this is odd.

The potent and dreamy mixed scent of Leah's perfumes and her natural smell came over me when I made my way higher and higher up the steps. It was weird but I wasn't complaining.

The upper level wasn't the same as how I left it. There was some dusting and vacuuming involved because the carpet is clean and the walls are free of cobwebs. Down the hall, I can hear the washing machine and dryer going and the smell of the fabric softener is strong.

Laundry? Laundry hasn't been done in weeks.

I actually take a second before I walk into my room, afraid that I'd find Mary Poppins in there instead of my fiance.

"Leah?" I call out, growing nervous.

No response but the bed is made with the sheets changed, pillows fluffed and everything but no Leah. I notice that our dresser, TV, nightstand and ceiling fan have been dusted off, clothes are in the hamper, and the closet is organized the way it use to be when she first moved in.

Our room is the cleanest it's been in a month. Probably cleaner then it's ever been actually.

"Lee?"

The distant sound of heels clicking on the tile of the laundry room got louder then faded when they hit the carpet and when I turned my head, I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

With hair shining in curls, nails painted red, skin glowing, and curves being hugged gracefully by a black tube top and low riding black leggings, Leah emerges from around the corner of the hallway carrying a laundry basket full of my clothes. Her cuts have returned to the color of her skin and they almost look like stripes. They've healed.

She slows her pace when she sees me and my eyes play tricks on me when I see a genuine smile spread across her face, showing off those perfect, straight, white teeth.

"Hi, baby," she sets the basket down at our feet and takes my hands into hers. She called me baby. I'm speechless.

"H-hi. . ."

She grins and bashfully stares at the ground. "I know these last few weeks have been tough and I know I haven't made them much better by laying around in bed all day and neglecting my family. You were right about me being a selfish bitch and I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have-"

"No, lemme finish. Last night was a mistake. I should've know that the celibacy was getting to you and I shouldn't have tempted you the way I did."

She meets my eyes and continued. "This morning it finally clicked. I honestly didn't know how badly I was hurting you. I didn't mean to though. It wasn't intentional, trust me it wasn't. Lately it hasn't felt like home around here so I finally got out of bed, did some cleaning-"

"_Some_?"

She blushed. "Okay, I did the whole house, made some dinner and thought I'd get dressed up for you. I kinda miss being beautiful."

I run my fingers through her freshly washed hair and the locks feel like silk. "You were always beautiful."

"I miss _feeling_ beautiful."

My thumb caressed over her cheek, pulling her closer to me.

"And when you hit me, it didn't hurt. At least not physically but emotionally it did. It wasn't right for me to compare you to Sam. I know how much you hate that."

"It wasn't right for me to do period," I tower her as I came down to leave kisses all over her cheek. Her giggle seems to ring in my ear and I actually smiled. "I didn't mean it, okay?"

"I know. Jacob, I just wanna say I'm really fucking sorry for being such a bitch. I never meant to hurt you and honestly, I'd do anything to make us better."

As if the clean house, dinner and hot outfit weren't enough, I had to ask for one more thing.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"No matter how bad things get between us, do not ever do this to me or Baby Doll _ever_ again."

She nodded anxiously and had her arms around my neck, bringing me down to her even further into a hug. My arms secure her at the waist and my ears perk when she whispers, "I promise. I swear on my life."

We are like this for what seems like hours but it's only minutes. When we pulled back to glance into each other's eyes, I noticed something.

"I've never seen this outfit before."

Her lips brush themselves against my chin and she grins devilishly. "I was going for a Sandy Olsson look." Her teeth take my bottom lip and nip into a kiss. I return by pressing my hips into hers and she holds me still with her fingers through my belt loops.

"It works. You look hot."

She pulls me closer and her tone of voice goes to a mix of lust and humor.

"Tell me about it. . ._stud_."

_Cus you and I, we were born to die._

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating like hot cakes. No, don't expect this to be a regular thing. **


	8. Is It By Mistake or Design?

_Hello, hello. _

"Is this really necessary, Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Are we not engaged?"

"We are but my ring is gone, remember?"

Her nervous expression is probably the cutest thing I've seen in a while. "Don't worry about it. Let's just please have some fun tonight."

She looks down at her Stilletos pumps and pouts her dark red lips before taking a seat on the mattress. She buried her perfectly made up face in her hands and I sit beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"What if they don't wanna see me?"

"Lee, they wouldn't be here if they didn't wanna see you."

"I guess so."

I ran my fingers through her hair that she spent all afternoon straightening which I can tell eases her nerves cus she sighed then smiled.

"Ready?" I asked then pulled her up.

She nodded and swung our hands back and forth. "How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"If you say so."

Why she didn't ever believe me was always a mystery but why she did a lot of things was too. She was nervous about going to her own engagement party which was silly because she'd get all the attention she deserved and she'd finally have a chance to see our family and friends again. It may have been _our_ party but all eyes would be on her. They should be sick of me by now.

I roll my eyes and follow her to the top of the stairs and her face goes nervous again when she hears our guests chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

"Scared?" I tease.

"Shut up," her heels begin to click slowly as she takes the first few steps down. The noise settles and it goes quiet, leaving just our synchronized heartbeats to echo in the staircase.

All eyes are on us when we finally make it down the stairs and I have to fight the urge to burst out laughing when I see all of their jaws on the floor and eyes wide at how fucking hot my fiance is. Even after six years, they still expected her to be a tomboy?

Emily was the first one to rush over and give her a huge hug that followed a whole chain of hugs from people she hasn't spoken to in weeks. I awkwardly shuffled out of the way and decided to do a scan of faces.

My eyes landed on Sue-who planned and put together this party as tradition-hugging Leah with a content smile on her face. Seeing Sue made me wonder as to where my father was. Charlie was certainly here as Sue's date I'd assume.

There was Emily who has always been desperate to win back Leah's love, a prime example being their little outing a month or two ago that nearly got me killed.

Holding Emily's hand was Sam, who a look of desire on his face as he scrutinized my fiance from her thick hair to her soft toes. I chuckled cus it was a little too late for him to want her back. I bet I did things to Leah that Sam hasn't even thought of. It took a special movements to make a woman like Leah to scream.

The music coming from the speakers covered up my laugh as I poured myself a glass of wine from the ice bowl in the middle of the living room. No one had even approached me yet which was just how it was supposed to be. This was Leah's day just like how our actual wedding day would be. She deserved to around people who adored her as much as I did.

My pack had the same expressions as Sam when they greeted her and with them it was even funnier because I never saw them as more then goofballs with imprints. She seemed relaxed with them and her expression eased. She probably didn't even noticed I had strayed so I amused myself by people watching.

I was on my third glass of wine when Nessie-who I had no clue was here-came up to me-looking fine as I don't know what-asking me if I knew where Seth was. Now that he was mentioned, I hadn't even realized he was attending.

"No, sorry. Haven't seen him."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. "_Right_. I was supposed to meet him but I can't find him. He swore he'd be here."

I just shrug and pour myself another glass then glance passed her at Leah who was conversing with. . ._Alice_? The Cullens-of all people-were here? I suddenly tense up at the thought of them roaming my house with Baby Doll sleeping just upstairs. We must've invited _everyone. _

I shouldn't have anything to worry about them because my pack was here and they'd pounce at the first sign of trouble. This is supposed to be a celebration and as far as we were all concerned, we had a truce. I wondered how Sam was dealing with all this. I honestly don't think I could keep it together at my ex's engagement party in a house with vampires just strolling around.

Nessie catches onto my sudden discomfort. "Sorry, I know this is your day. I don't mean to bitch about-"

"Don't even worry about it. I've got alcohol in my system so I'm content."

That made her laugh and I didn't notice her unease till she let her shoulders relax and uncrossed her arms. "Must feel great, huh?"

"What?"

"You're getting married."

"No time soon."

"But still. You're in love. You're ready to make a life long commitment."

When I was nineteen, those words would've scared me but they seemed like nothing now. "Yeah, it does feel pretty good."

She cocks her brow and plays with her fingers. "When'd did you know you were in love with Leah?" She seemed truly curious.

No ones ever asked me that before. "When I spent six years thinking I'd never see her again."

Her eyes flickered towards the ground and she thought about her next statement. I downed another glass.

"That's must've been hard. Why didn't you move on?" This conversation was gonna end up with the subject of imprinting some how.

"Cus something told me she wasn't dead. I didn't wanna give up the best thing that could've ever happened to me."

"The best?"

I nodded. "There's no one better then her."

She turned her head to the side and with a perplexed expression asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Cus when you're in love, you just know." That's really the only way I could explain it.

She crossed her arms again. "Wow."

"What?"

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard a guy say."

I smirked. "What about Seth?"

She chuckled. "He's still learning."

Not exactly sure what that meant but it made me laugh. "You know not all guys are the same, alright?"

"I'm gathering that."

Before I can respond, her smile grows bigger as her eyes narrow in on something or better yet someone.

"Excuse me, Jacob," she sings, takes a few steps in the opposite direction but swerves on her heels to say something to me.

"Congrats on your engagement, by the way." She scurries off and I watched her as she takes Seth into her arms. That makes me sneer for some reason.

An hour or two passes and it's actually been quite enjoyable watching my friends and family. Quil, Embry and Paul have made a drinking game out of Sam, taking a shot whenever he looks at Leah adoringly, blushes, sneaks a peak down her dress or does his best to hide his boner. Let's just say if it weren't for wolf metabolism, they'd be shit-faced.

Seth and Nessie have spent majority of their time on my sofa making googly eyes at each other and don't even think twice with being subtle about Nessie drinking.

The music had the separate packs dancing provocatively with their imprints which disturbed the Elders and had me in tears from laughter. "Drunk" and horny werewolves were hilarious.

Just when all dignity could be gone, class was restored when Sue was suddenly standing on top of a dining room chair, clinking her wine glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. The music died down and as she began to speak, she let out a childish giggle with a slight wobble and Charlie came up behind her to prevent falling. Okay, so maybe a tipsy Sue wasn't gonna fix anything.

"I just wanna make a toast to my daughter, Leah and her whipped punk ass of a fiance, Jacob," she started and the whole house erupts in laughter. I can't help but wonder if that's Sue talking or the influence of alcohol cus in all honesty sober Sue would something like that. Leah covers her face in embarrassment but I can tell she's fighting not to giggle.

"Let's raise a glass in honor of this beautiful couple because it's about damn time. I'm beyond proud of the two of them. They've been through hell and back. They've both had to face heartbreak to be happy again and out of it all they have a beautiful daughter. And right here as you all as my witness, I'm blessing this marriage," her voice projects with such power and we all take her seriously for a few seconds till she giggles again and continues.

"And when I say I'm blessing this marriage, what I really mean is I'm giving Jacob full permission to fuck the living-"

Before she can finish, Charlie reaches to take the glass from her then lowers her from off the chair with Emily to replace her.

"So um. . ." she begins and her eyes go over everyone in the crowd from the Cullens who were huddled all together in a corner to the wolves who were struggling to stand up right. She finally lands on Leah and I and raises her glass.

"To Jacob and Leah," she cheers simply and the crowd repeats her with broad smiles and downs their drinks as if the alcohol's going out of business.

The last time I slow danced was probably Bella's wedding and even then it was barely a dance but more of an awkward shuffle and a whole lot of conversation. Leah and I had became a couple long before then. In fact, it was only a few weeks before she "disappeared." I remembered this all too clearly cus the same week she left, I rejected my imprint on Renesmee.

With our audience on the sidelines and the coffee table pushed out the way, we made a slow and almost seductive passage into the middle.

The baby making song of all baby making songs began over the speakers and I rolled my eyes at whoever thought "This Woman's Work" was an appropriate song selection.

Then again, it did describe Leah more than any other song could.

I blocked everything out and focused on her. Her shy little grin and dancing eyes that seemed to say _"Are we really doing this?"_

Our skin ignited when my hand went for hers and the other wrapped itself securely around her waist. She was electric.

I wiggled my brows as to answer, _"Yes, honey, we are."_

She nodded in understanding and led me to the soft call of the music when her arms went over my shoulders and connected at the neck. She pulled me closer and her hazel eyes were shining with happiness. We got a rhythm and began to sway to the sweet melody.

I take this opportunity to stare down at her and examine her better than I ever have before.

She has a dark blue ring surrounding the iris of her left eye but not her right. It's subtle and turns green along with the rest of her eye when she blinks. I remember the very first time I looked into Leah's eyes, like actually looked and saw.

We were eleven; just kids.

Being as though our families are so tightly bound, we seen each other all the time but we rarely ever spoke to one another. She always played with my sisters who were two years older than us both.

I remember my mom suggesting I play with Leah to keep her company cus the twins went to a birthday party. I hesitated but did it, being nice.

She was staring blankly at the TV while our parents conversed in the kitchen and for some strange reason, I just stood in the middle of the living room, trying to figure out what to say.

She didn't pay me any mind till when a commercial came on and she- I'll never forget it- rolled her eyes and stared at me and gave me the most unladylike growl Id ever heard.

"What?" She had said but her stare had me speechless. The honey colored orbs seemed to hold so much emotion and they told a story. They contrasted beautifully with her dark skin and I remembered wondering if they were contact lenses cus all the girls on the res had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Those hazel soul openers are what differed her from everyone else.

Needless to say I made a big ass of myself that day cus she just sneered and went back to her show.

Then for a few months after that, I made subtle and frequent attempts to go to the Clearwater home, just to look into those eyes again.

That little crush lasted till we were fourteen and entering high school, where there was a variety of girls. It was revived in eleventh grade when we were in the same gym class and the uniform shorts were tighter and shorter than usual.

Then there was Bella-no comment.

But after that, we went our separate ways only to be reunited when we became a pack with Sam. We were seventeen but by eighteen, I was my own pack. When she joined me, that's where we started. Dated for a year before she got pregnant and left.

I caught her at her weakest and told her she was beautiful. She said I was cute. We went from there, despite the constant confusion from our pack who we had fooled into thinking we hated each others guts.

I made certain I didn't let her know I'd loved her since I was eleven cus I was afraid of what she'd think.

Then there was our first time. It was summertime and she had fallen asleep during a movie on my couch. I wondered if I should have taken her home but when I picked her up, she clung to me and told me to set her in my bed.

When I laid her down and went to kiss her goodnight, she had her arms around my neck pulling me down to her face.

"Don't kiss me if you're gonna kiss me goodnight," she whispered almost desperately into my ear. She was hungry for me and I didn't realize it was vice versa until our kisses turned to soft bites and caresses and my pants were suddenly tight as hell.

Everything after that was amazing. She came first then we did together, multiple times; so many times we could brag about it actually.

When we were done for the night and she fell asleep on my chest the only thing I could wrap my head around was how much I loved this woman only after a month of dating.

I played in her hair and took note of how she purred when I did. I finally fell asleep.

Leah was the first and last body those virgin eyes had seen.

I hadn't even noticed our foreheads were touching till her fingers reached up to scratch my scalp the way she knows I like. I groan in pleasure and earn a chuckle from a few council members.

"I should be crying but I just can't let it show," she's singing and my fingers drum the beat of the song on her hips. We sway further from each other so I could twirl her. Her body bounced right back into mine with grace and we land right back in our position from before, chests pressed close, hips colliding, foreheads together, her hands in my hair, mine on her hips and waist.

This was my fiance'. I was marrying this woman. I'd get to look into these eyes for the rest of our lives. Who needed an imprint when I had this?

The song came to its slow end and the sudden applause is what drew my attention from her.

My pack was whooping and hollering, crying mock tears of happiness as they clapped. Before I could flip them off, a glass of more wine was handed to me and I was satisfied.

Not before long, a drunk game of karaoke was going on in my living room and I couldn't help laughing at Quil, Embry and Seth struggle to sing Journey on tune. My future wifey and I were getting slighty tipsy, which meant we must have drunk quite much cus our metabolism could take alcohol like a pro- so we decided to just relax on the couch and watch our guests make asses of themselves. She played with the buttons on my dress shirt and yawned.

The Cullens were still in their little corner and a part of me wanted to go up to them and tell them of my assumptions but I knew Edward was anticipating it and preparing an excuse.

I watch him and he sneers, hearing everything.

Thought so, I say to him and he smirks to taunt me. Outraged, I furrow my brow and glance at Leah who has actually began to nap despite all the noise.

Just when I get up to approach him, my name is called and I turn to see my dad-finally.

"Well look who it is..." I begin and he chuckles.

"I'm still trying to register the fact that my son is getting married."

"Same," I agree. "Doesn't seem real but it's happening."

He nods and smiles at some memory. "Well congrats, Jake. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."  
>"Anyway, theres gonna be a bonfire at Sam's later. Actually it's a council meeting and it concerns you."<br>How flattering. "Mkay. I'll be there."

It took a good ninety minutes to clear out my house. Getting the Cullens and the council out was easy but the wolves were a little harder. They insisted on going all night but it wasn't until Leah tiredly screeched, "Get the fuck out!" did they get the message and scram to Sam's house.

I held Seth and Nessie back to stay at home with Baby Doll till we got back and I promised to inform him when I got back.

A sleepy Leah was holding onto me by the waist as we took the walk over to Sam and Emily's. She was sluggish in her step then she groaned stopping all together.

"What's wrong?" I asked and watched as she squat to rub her ankles. She buried her head in between her knees and groaned again.

"My feet hurt. These fucking heels are killing me."

I thought for a second and kicked off my Vans. She looked at me confused for a second.

"Here," I hold my sneakers out to her and she removes her shoes then takes mine. She slips them on and they fit her feet almost perfectly. She hisses in pleasure when she stands up.

"Thank you," she was back on my arm, walking at normal pace this time.

We arrived within ten minutes and it seemed like just the Elders were surrounding the fire that was brewing in the middle of Sam's backyard. I could smell the beer from here so some of his pack had to be present as well.

"Jacob," Sam greeted me as if he weren't just at my house some hours ago.

I nod to him and sit on a log, Leah following my actions and putting her thumb in her mouth like she did sometimes in her sleep.

I try to not make it obvious that I'm watching Sam watch her. His bottom lip is suddenly in between his teeth as his eyes zero in on her, studying her.

He's probably wondering as to how the hell he let her go. Well he's weak and pathetic; he didn't fight the imprint. I did. I know my girl is fucking hot. Stare all you want but you'll never taste it again.

I'm growing annoyed and impatient so I speak up before he gets too comfortable with staring at her.

"So, what's happening?" I call loud enough and grab the attention of Sam's pack and my own along with the Elders. Leah's head digs deeper into my shoulder.

My boys- Quil, Embry, Colin and Brady are all just as attentive as me cus this obviously concerned them too.

The fire cracks and some crickets chirp against the sound of Sam's voice. He fidgets.

"After Jacob's accident," he starts and I'm suddenly uneasy. "His ability to shift was lost due to vampire injection."  
>He let that sink in for a second as if we didn't already know.<p>

"Anything new?" Leah suddenly perked up, her words slurring with her thumb still in her mouth.

He fidgeted as my pack struggled to contain laughter.

"Well it was brought to the council's attention and after a unanimous vote, it seems only fair that Jacob...step down."

We stared at him for a while, trying to fully grasp what he was saying.

"What?" Embry spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Jacob's position as Alpha wouldn't be entirely fair considering he can't even phase."

Oh my stars, was I actually hearing this?

"Fair? How is that at all fair when you didn't even count our votes?" Quil retaliated, eyeing Old Quil who just sat there saying nothing.

"It'd be bias," Sam explained. "And 'sides, there's only supposed to be _one_ Alpha anyway."

I felt Leah's form shake and I began to caress her thumb to soothe her. I sat there, in shock, and let my pack plead my case.

"How is that fair if it wasn't even Jake's fault?"

"It's fair because how can he be Alpha when he can't even phase?"

"So who's supposed to take his place?"

"The next in line."

That's when all these heads turned in my direction but they weren't looking at me. Their eyes were on Leah. I had made it well-known she was my Alpha- Female when we first began dating.

Her head dug deeper into my shoulder and she simply mumbled, "The answer is no."

"Leah, you have to," Paul chimed in this time.

"Only thing I have to do is praise God and die," she snapped back, obviously annoyed and tired.

"It's an order," Sam growled through grit teeth, using his Alpha command.

"You're not my Alpha," she scoffed and put her thumb back in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes and I saw his form tense then shake.

"And if I don't step down?" I finally ask them, somewhat fearful of their answer.

The air is thick with tension.

"That's not an option," Sam growls.

"The hell it isn't," Leah mumbles under her breath but he still hears her.

"Jacob, this is no time for your pride. It's for the good of La Push. You can't lead a pack if you can't even phase to control them," Paul interjects and grumbles. This is the most serious I've ever seen him.

"We're not even patrolling anymore so why would we need to phase? The Cullens aren't a threat and the vampires that attacked Jacob were passing through. La Push is fine," Quil is doing his best to control his volume.

"In case of threat, we wont be. Your pack will fail without an Alpha. Your only other option is to rejoin us."

"Fuck that," Leah mumbles while I'm still sitting here stunned. "You're telling us that if I don't take Jake's place that we'll have to go back to your pack?"

She has sat up now, arm still looped around mine. My emotions are on a rollercoaster as I try to figure out what to say or do next. I don't wanna put my pack under Sam's command; that's why they came to me in the first place.

But I didn't wanna let Sam win. He's wanted this for so long, I can tell and it only makes perfect sense. I steal his girl, he steals my authority over my own pack.

But I had to do what was best for them.

_Fuck._

When I opened my mouth to speak, Leah was already interrogating Sam.

"So exactly how did this come to the council's attention, Sam? I know this couldn't have been relevant to the Elders unless it was brought up. Brought up by a jealous and weak Alpha who couldn't stand losing majority of his pack to someone else?"

"Ouch," Colin and Brady-who we refered to as "the twins" sometimes- muttered in unison. It was about to get real sensitive up in here.

Leah's stare is haunting Sam, I know it. He's shaking and so is she but my thumb is relaxing her. He licks his lips and meets her eyes but that's when I realize he's not shaking cus he might phase but cus he's nervous. He's scared of her.

"I was doing what was appropriate for the packs," he mutters and that's when Leah is out of her seat, her body now electric.

"You son of a bitch-" she starts but I have her by the waist before she can lunge at him. Her skin was damp and crawling, on the brink of phasing.

The two packs are in fighting stances but I'm whispering for her to calm down. She clenches her heels in her hand and if I know my woman well enough, she was resisting to chuck one at Sam's head.

When they see Leah ease, they relax.

She takes a good look at everyone before sneering and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go," she's already walking and I have no choice but to follow because if your woman's angry, your best chance at making it till morning is doing what she wants. And right now she wants to go home, so home is where we go.

_C-can you hear me? _

**A/N Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww shit. **


	9. I Feel So Alone On A Friday Night

_I can be your china doll. _

Neither of us say a word the walk home...well to each other anyway.

"Motherfucker...jealous...fucking pussy...idiot...council...ruined...wedding..." are the only English and understandable words that left her mouth and the rest was mumbles that were intended for her understanding only. Her grip on my hand was deadly and it felt like if she'd let the slightest bit of air slip between us, I'd drift.

Have I ever mentioned how fucking gorgeous Leah is when she's angry? If I had a dollar for every fight I purposely started just to see her this hot...

"So how'd the meeting go?" Seth asked from the sofa as he put a strawberry from one of the leftover dishes into Nessie's mouth. Oh brother...

"Sam is a fucking idiot," Leah growls and immediately pours herself a glass of red wine. She took it like it was a shot and poured herself another glass but this time with tequila.

"What'd he do?" He fed her another strawberry, keeping deep eye contact with her. Her white teeth pierced softly through the fruit and the juice ran along her canine's as she chewed. She gracefully whipped her tongue to catch some excess juice that escaped her mouth and onto her lips. I tried to stare but it was hard not to.

"That fucker," she drinks the tequila mix and rattled her head around, "wants Jacob to step down from his Alpha position because he can't phase."

It was when she called my name that I returned to Earth.

"What?!" Seth finally turns around to look at his sister, probably just as pissed as she was. "And if he doesn't?"

She rolls her eyes. "Well in the words of Sam," her voice goes into a gruff to imitate his, "that's not an option."

Seth sighs and instead of shaking, he lets Nessie soothe him but rubbing his hands just like I did to Leah.

"There's gotta be something else we can do."

"It's either he step down and make me Alpha or we go back to him. And to be perfectly fucking honest, I'd rather chew on glass while being dangled over an open fire."

Bit dramatic, huh?

"Then be Alpha," her brother says simply. "Problem solved."

"Problem not solved. Problem is jealous cus Jacob is a better Alpha while he's still running around La Push with his tail between his legs."

"Leah-"

"We're not talking about this right now. Goodnight," she cuts him off and grabs the nearest bottle of wine then makes her way upstairs.

We all know what the right thing to do was. As much as it'd hurt my pride, I had to make Leah Alpha. Did I want to? No, I'd grown too comfortable with being in charge and to have my own fiance replace me? Ego has been hurt.

"I'll see you guys later," I wave weakly to them and cringe when Nessie gives me a look of pity.

Before handling my tipsy fiancé, I check in on my daughter who's asleep as it should be.

But her mother was a different story. She was on fire.

"This is something Sam would do too," she takes a swig and places our shoes in the closet. I watch her pace for a second.

She puts the bottle on the dresser and begins un-zipping her dress from behind and lets out a sigh of relief when it falls to her ankles. She steps out of it and continues to mumble.

"I swear that fucker is jealous of you," she wags her finger at me but doesn't meet my eyes. I say nothing and continue to stare at her to see what she does next.

"Fuck Sam, alright? Fuck the council. Fuck Paul. Fuck Jared. Fuck the police..."

Okay, now would be a good time for her to lay off on the drinking for a few minutes.

"I won't be mad at you if you take my place."

She stops pacing and glares at me. "Huh?"

"I said I won't be-"

"No, I heard what you said. Just..._huh_?"

"I'm saying you should be Alpha. I mean the council is kinda right. It's not fair," I say this and her face drops in disappointment. She unhooks her bra, tosses it in the hamper and grabs one of my T-shirts from the dresser.

"Yeah but..." her back is to me.

"Yes?" I close the door when I step out the threshold.

She plays with her hair and sighs. "It's my fault."

"What?" I start unbuttoning my shirt and throw it in the hamper. She moves slowly over to the bed, making the floor creak loudly.

"It's my fault," she crawls till she is snuggled up next to one of the throw pillows. "If I hadn't been late to come home that night, you would've never gotten bitten."

I sigh and exchange my dress pants for sweats.

"It's not your-"

"No, don't say it isn't. Think about it. If I hadn't been late, we never would've had that fight and I wouldn't have said the things I did. You wouldn't have left and...and-" she didn't finish. She pouts and crossed her arms over her chest.

I didn't wanna agree with her even though it was painfully true. I don't blame her. Yeah, we did say some hurtful things but I didn't have to storm out the house. I should have stayed and taken it like a man but by that point I was on the verge of phasing. I was dangerously angry.

But none of her words hurt as much when I thought I was gonna die and never see her again. That whole experience was an eye opener.

"I came back, did I not?"

She scoffs and rolls over. I chuckle and rest my head on the curve between her breast and hips.

"You know it's the right thing to do."

She nods. "I don't wanna give Sam the satisfaction."

"Would you rather re-join his pack?"

She snorts. "Don't be stupid."

She rolls back over and my head lands on her stomach. I reach under and grabs her by the ass and hips forcefully, making her yelp as I bring our faces together.

She giggles and places both her hands on either side of my face. "On the plus side, we did have a great dance tonight, right?"

"Mhmm..."

She pecks between my eyes and down to my nose, meeting my lips slowly. The heat of her mouth makes me moan softly and she plays with my ears.

We break it off and take a second to stare at each other. She's seemed to finally calm down.

"So at the party tonight, I was talking to Carlisle..."

"Mhmm..." I purr.

"And it's been a while since the pills and um...he said my scars were healed."

I jerked up. "Wait, you showed him your stomach in the middle of-"

"No, dipshit. We went in private and he inspected them."

"Oh," I blushed. "Continue."

"Anyway, he gave me this cream to help it clear up and he said that we were good to go."

My eyebrows flew up. "Good to go?"

I hope she meant what I thought she meant.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Like everything we did before we can start doing again."

"So it's okay that I-" my calloused hands crept downward, towards her center, "do this?"

Her heat invited my fingers in as they snuck between the lace of her underwear. I watched as her face panicked then grew tense when her mound moistened. I caressed the nub slowly and let my fingers slide effortlessly. Her nails dug into my scalp then her teeth clenched.

I continued to press on her clit till my middle finger got a mind of its own and inserted itself into her.

Her skin was surfacing with goosebumps with each passing second and mine began to crawl of anticipation. She lift her leg to allow deeper penetration.

"Jacob," she moaned and I replayed the sound in my head, being as though this was the first time I heard her moan of out pleasure in a really long time.

Not before long, her eyes shut tightly and she bit her lip with both of our chests rumbling. Her dripping walls tighten around my finger and she's close.

"Ahh, shit," she muttered after cumming on my hand. I take it upon myself to lick my fingers clean and watch her shivering legs.

"To answer your question, yes it's okay that you do that," she's laughing and readgusting her underwear. "But that's not why I brought it up."

"You don't wanna-"

"It's not that I don't it's just I've been doing some thinking."

I place my head back on her stomach. "Okay?"

"I've been thinking that we should be celibate."

My dick begins to ache but not in the good way. "Um..."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's just something I've been thinking about for a while."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not hittin' it right anymore or-"

She laughs and hits my chest. "No, it's not that. I just wanna wait till our wedding night."

I just stare at her. "Why?"

"So it's like we're virgins. I wanna see how long we can do without."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Positive."

I sigh. A little piece of my remaining man hood thought I should fight for my right to bang my fiancé.

"Okay," I finally say and she smiles admiringly at me.

"You sure?"

My dick says no. "Yeah."

"Gimme a kiss."

I bring myself forward and give her a closed mouthed peck, fearful that tongue would lead to something more. I pull away and she's grinning.

"What?"

"Jacob, we're celibate. Not related. Kiss me."

Before she even lets me attempt to remove her underwear, she bites me on the nose harshly and turns the light out while I'm stuck here with a raging boner.

* * *

><p>"Nessie, c'mon. . ."<p>

"Seth, it'll take like two seconds."

"You can just swim in your bra, it's not a big deal."

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the house. "It'll be a minute, alright. Go without me."

Seth groans before walking in the opposite direction towards First Beach. I have-oddly enough-forgotten my bathing suit which is crazy considering we we're going swimming. It was probably still rumbling around in the dryer  
>from last time and I refused to wear my one piece; it made me look pregnant.<p>

If there was one thing I would change about my boyfriend, it'd probably be his patience. He hated waiting but it'll be worth it when he sees me in my red string bikini, the one he likes.

I listened for the dryer downstairs and skipped merrily into the basement.

"Living" with Seth has made me less and less afraid to be by myself. Months ago, I would've begged Seth to just go downstairs with me but being under his protection, I've felt freer.

Was this what being in love felt like? Well, I loved Seth but was I _in love_ with him? I wish Seth and I could have what Jacob and Leah have. Their love was stronger then any imprint. I wish I could love Seth how Leah loves Jacob. I wasn't capable of loving someone so strongly.

My body crawled with envy when they had their dance at the engagement party. They were completely lost in each other and didn't give a single fuck about the crowd watching. I'm not ashamed to admit I wanted to be either Jacob or Leah in those moments to just feel what they felt instead of this simple teen romance that Seth and I had-

_Creak. _

My head jerked up from the dryer and I froze when the wooden floorboards creaked again under someone's weight. I found the bottoms of my suit and slowly shut the drier, listening for more noise. There was an elongated silence through out the basement whose light I didn't bother turning on.

The warm fabric felt good on my skin just how the softener smelt great in my nose. For some reason, I clung to it tighter as the floorboards creaked again.

"Seth?"

Silence.

I shrugged and decided it was my imagination as I reached for the banister of the stairs. My movements stop short when I feel a sudden heat surrounding my nape and when I turn, my screams are muffled.

"You really fucking thought you could run from me, didn't you?" he growled almost happily as his huge dry hand muzzled me, squeezing my jaw and lips when I whimpered.

I want to die inside when his stare bores into mine and he flashes me that wicked smile I thought I'd escaped.

No, no, _no_. . . Why did I believed I'd _escaped_? He was_ here. _He _found_ me. _No. . ._

My heart is racing a mile a minute when his other hand snakes around my waist, his fingernails digging deep into my flesh as he finds the power to slam me against the brick wall behind me. I try to scream but my skin sounds like it's tearing but it's the bathing suit that I didn't realize I was gripping uncontrollably tight.

"At first, I was confused. Like 'where the fuck is my girlfriend?' but then it clicked," Nahuel presses his hips further into me, pinning me against the bricks.

"But then I figured it out," he giggles and his nails are deepening into the skin across my hips. I want to yelp but he squeezes. "My girlfriend is a little slut who likes to go around fucking punk ass werewolves. Isn't that right?"

I shake my head-or at least try to-and beg no. His menacing laugh makes me want to die all over again as he nods his head yes.

"Don't even try to deny it. I know you so well, Renesmee."

His hand slips towards my chin to pull me closer for a kiss but I hesitate. He purses his lips and barely meets them when I think back on that freedom Seth's love has given me. I searched for the bravery.

"You don't know shit," I growl and let the biggest loogie I have in me fly through my teeth and lips with the swiftness and have it land on his nose and lips. He pulls back and slams me into the wall again, the material of the walls scratching into me as he jerks me around in anger.

"You little fucking bit-" he begins when the floor creaks above us.

"Nessie? Nessie, come on!" Seth's voice echoes and Nahuel is distracted for a second so I take that opportunity.

My leg jerks forward, aiming for his balls but I miss and my foot hits his shin. He cowers and yelps, bending over to cradle it.

"Fucking shit!"

Once he's off me I lamely kick him in the stomach and he growls when his body hits the floor. Not gonna lie, it felt good to do that.

"Nessie?" Seth's voice gets louder as he nears the basement door.

"Seth, I'm down here!" I'm racing towards to the stairs and make it halfway up. I scream for Seth before Nahuel's back on his feet. My mind is working just as my heart is right now.

"NO!" He shouts and has me by my ankles, causing me to trip and land smack dab on the wooden stairs. I panic and am actually clawing at the wood to escape. _Ouch._

My nerves slightly settle when I see Seth glowing at the top of the stairs from the light of the hallway. His eyes widen as he puts the scene together but then they flash with anger. Suddenly, his body has lunged over mine and my ankle is free.

"Go, Nessie, _run!_" Seth roars.

And leave you? No!

I run mindlessly and stupidly into Nahuel's back screaming as loud as I can and clawing to his shirt. Seth, confused and outraged, tries to make a move but misses.

"Nessie!" he yells but I have my arms around Nahuel's neck in a chokehold. I'm stable for a good three seconds before he throws me off and I hit the tile.

Crawling backwards, my eyes stay on Seth.

"You're a fucking coward. Hit a fucking man!" Seth decks him but Nahuel is too quick.

_Please phase. Please phase. Please for the love of God phase dammit..._

After some tackling and grunting, Seth is shaking but his other form doesn't come. He's not fast enough to avoid being punched square in the face.

While he tries to gather himself from the blow, Nahuel is already jerking me around into his arms. My body is pressed against his, that hot breath leaving its mark along my neck.

"Let her go."

Nahuel snickers. "Or?"

"I'll slit your fucking throat wide open."

Making sure I have no room to get free, the violent man scratches me along my face. I yelp and Seth's jaw clenches.

He searches behind him for a second then suddenly he has a sharp object in his hands; a pair of scissors. He has them open against my throat and I do my best to not swallow.

Seth gulps and puts his hands up in defense. "Don't-"

"How 'bout we slit Ness's little throat instead, huh?"

_No, no, no, no..._

The blade of the scissors pressed with the slightest of touches against what would've been my Adam'a apple. I shut my eyes and the sweat drips from my brow to my cheeks and along my jaw.

_Phase, Seth please!_

"Just let her go. She's a fucking kid," Seth tries to reason but Nahuel is smirking.

"She's _mine_."

Seth rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine. For the sake of this situation, she's _yours._"

"Seth," I cry but I can't even hear myself.

"But if you love and care for her the way you say you do, why are you doing this?"

"She needs to learn her lesson."

"Oh my God," I panic when I think the blade is penetrating.

"Edward wouldn't like that, would he?"

Nahuel stops for a second and Seth's argument is victorious.

"He wouldn't like that his princess is being beaten savagely by the man-sorry, _boy-_he has to trust."

Nahuel growls and the vibrations of his throat rumbles against the back of my head.

_ Go Seth._

"Hmph. I don't think the council would like it very much that you are seeing someone else's _imprint,_know would they?"

Judging by Seth's sudden nervous inhale, that's a bad thing. I forgot how sacred and seriously the tribe took their imprinting business.

_Fuck._

"And especially the imprint of an Alpha too? Pretty ballsy and besides, why would Edward believe your word over mine?"

He must've forgotten my dad's special power. Great, we've got an edge.

Seth must've caught onto it to cus he shrugged. "Leave her with me or she goes out kicking and screaming."

Nahuel is thinking for a second and while he does, I blink hopefully at Seth who mouths, "_it's okay_."

My heart stops and restarts when the scissors are suddenly pulled away from my throat and I feel like I can breathe again. I take no time fleeing into Seth's arms, my face wet from sweat and tears.

He takes me in and kisses my head, rubbing his hands along my arms.

"You okay?" he whispers.

_ No. _I nod.

"I'll be back, pup," Nahuel announces then stomps over to the screen slide door, jerks it open and disappears with an echoing slam. Neither of us can tell if it's a fifteen minutes kinda 'I'll be back,' or a when you least expect it 'I'll be back.' It doesn't matter which cus we'll be out of her before he can even return.

Seth waits for a few seconds to make sure he is gone before he actually begins to cradle me when I break down in tears.

"Baby, are you okay? Did he cut you?" He checks my neck but I shake my head. He kisses the skin and pulls me in for another hug, squeezing me so tight like I was never allowed to leave his arms again.

He rocks us for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and following in the direction Nahuel went. "C'mon, we gotta get to Edward before he does."

I hesitate and take my hand back. He eyes me, perplexed.

"What?"

"We can't go to my dad. We gotta get out of here."

His brown eyes stretched in anger. "Are you fucking serious right now?!" he yells in disbelief, causing me to jump.

"This dude just had a fucking pair of scissors to your throat about to slice you right open and you still refuse to go to your dad?!"

I'm silent.

"He was about to kill you, Renesmee! It's not nor has it ever been a cute little game. You should've went to your family the first time this happened instead of being some scared kid and letting it go on for this long! You don't even fucking realize how close you were to dying just now."

He's shaking and his face is red._ Please calm down. . . _

I still don't say anything but I just stare. _  
><em>

He sighs and covers his face in his hands. "Jesus Christ, if Nahuel's been keeping this up for as long as he has, there's no way Edward will believe me. Oh God and if the council finds out-"

Who knows what kinda trouble Seth could get into for this? They're already demanding Jacob to step down from his Alpha position. He babbles for a few more minutes before I finally speak.

"We can go to the Denali's."

"Huh?"

"They're really good friends with my family. We'll be safe there."

He stares at me.

"What?"

"Don't you think it'd be a little weird to go to the Denali's considering that Nahuel is one of them?"

I brushed that away. "It'll be okay. You're in their good graces through me okay? I'll call them and we can leave tonight."

He runs his hands through his hair and groans. "Aw, fuck Ness. What about my mother? And Leah? And the pack?"

"You're not doing patrols so you won't be missed. We won't stay long alright? Just until something comes up. We can leave a note for your mother alright?"

He nods and registers what I'm saying even though it's selfish bullshit I'm coming up with as I go along. My fear is talking right now and his is agreeing. We have no clue what we must do and we're acting on our childish instincts. This was wrong but it felt the safest.

"And Leah? She's not entirely safe."

"She's got Jacob."

He paces, scratching his scalp in thought while doing so. I'm shaking waiting for him to yell at me again.

"Ugh. . .fine, Ness. We'll go, alright? But it's not permanent and you have to tell Edward whenever we return."

_Whenever? _

I nod and before we make our way upstairs, he looks me over once again and suggests I go to Carlisle in case of any injuries. I shake my head no and kiss him, praying that what was wrong could feel right.

_If you wanna see me fall . . ._


	10. Can You Make It Feel Like Home?

_Boy, you're so dope._

_Jacob, _

_I'm addressing this letter to you cus I feel like if I gave this to Leah, she'd come looking for us. _

_Nessie and I have taken off to Alaska with the Denali's for safety reasons. Nahuel-Nessie's boyfriend- has come looking for us and he's a great danger to Nessie so if you would, please tell Edward he's not what he seems to be. I'm sorry that I can only tell you so much but please, just do me this one favor. _

_And please explain it to Sue as best you can. Let her know I'm safe. _

_Thanks. _

_Sincerely, Seth _

Leah was livid.

She truly had nothing against Nessie but it only stressed her out more that not only was she the new Alpha, but her baby brother had run away. Sue was pissed when I told her but Leah was crazy. I've never seen her so angry.

So we're on our way to visit the Cullen's and I'll use this as an oppurtunity to elaborate my assumptions to Edward. Then again, I don't think he could care less about my findings when he finds out his daughter is running from her psycho boyfriend. I never would've guessed that Nessie was in this type of position. She needed Seth. It pissed me off.

"You're a lot cuter when you smile," I said to distract myself. Leah looks over at me from the passenger seat and sneers.

"I hate you, man," she playfully punches my shoulder. "I don't like being Alpha."

"It's only been two days."

"Funny how Seth runs away when I become Alpha. Like he planned it just to stress me out."

"He didn't run away. He said he'd be back."

She rolled her eyes. "Edward and Bella are probably losing their minds. You know how precious their little Renesmee is. Why didn't she tell anyone?"

I shrug. "I don't know. She was scared I guess."

This was like deja vu. Girl runs away from her family for uncertain amount of time because she's scared of disappointing. Sound familiar?

Leah slumped in her seat and checked on our sleeping daughter in the backseat.

"I swear to God if Baby Doll ever does what I did..."

She backhands her palm and grunts. God, I love this woman.

We pull up to the Cullen's within ten minutes and the stench makes me and Leah's eyes water. I block it out while Baby Doll sluggishly gets out the car and barely shuts her door. She holds Leah's hand tiredly as Edward meets us at the door.

He looks tired-as tired as a vampire could look. He's had better days.

"Jacob. Leah," he nods towards us and his voice softens when he speaks to Baby Doll.

"Hi, Baby Doll."

She smiles and waves. "Hi, Edward."

I try to think of when they met but my mind goes blank. Then I remember that she was a celebrity and everyone knows who she was.

After stepping into the huge glass house, the memories of running in and out of this place to visit Bella when she was pregnant come back. I also remember bringing Leah with me sometimes to keep me company when Bella was asleep.

Oh, how I wish I was eighteen again.

"Jacob!" Bella's overly excited voice rings from the top of the stairs as her pale face stretches in a huge smile.

"Bells," I mumble, trying to hide my great excitement in front of Leah. I honestly can't hold it in as she flits down the stairs and wraps those scrawny arms around me in a hug.

She feels the same as ever and it's almost human the way she still has to reach to hold me.

I've missed her.

"I know why you're here," he says to Leah, given she was in charge.

She nods and then turns to me. "You wanna come or are you too busy?" Her smirk was so sexy but it was supposed to intimidate me.

I look to Edward over Bella's shoulder and he winks. He knows everything and it pisses me off.

He rolls his eyes and begins to make his way into Carlisle's study.

"I'll wait," I say and she too rolls her eyes and swishes every curve of hers as she follows Edward.

Bella releases me and then directs her attention to Baby Doll whose nose is scrunching at the scent.

"Hi," she waves to her. "I'm Bella. You must be Baby Doll."

My daughter gives her the eyebrow that Clearwater women have been doing for generations.

"You're Bella?" She asks.

My best friend nods. "Yeah."

"Are you my dad's ex-girlfriend?"

My cheeks burn. "Baby Doll," I mumble but Bella just laughs.

"Um, no. I'm not. We're just old friends."

Baby Doll eases her brow and begins to twirl the ends of her hair. "You're Nessie's mom right?"

Bella cringes at the nickname I'd stamped her daughter with years ago. I could only imagine the type of thoughts going through her brain about her runaway daughter right now.

"I am."

"You look really young to be someone's mom."

I snicker along with Bella.

"Thanks. She talks about you alot."

The girl actually smiles. "Really?"

"Mhm. She didn't happen to tell real name though," she gets to one knee to meet her at the eyes. "What is it?"

"Alejandra. My friends call me Alex."

"That's so pretty. What's your middle name?"

Her green-ish my brown ones now. "Sarah."

Bella nods in understanding. "Alejandra Sarah Black. That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks. You can call me Baby Doll if you want."

Never in a million years-and I'm not exaggerating-did I ever think I'd witness Bella, my vampire best friend,and the offspring I created with Leah Clearwater interact. Hell, before six years ago, I never thought I'd have offspring let alone have them with Leah.

Seeing the two of them was like watching the Bella of my past talk to a miniature Leah. It was a mind-fuck.

"Oh, I thought I smelled a Baby Doll!" Alice's voice cheers from the top of the stairs where Bella stood just a few minutes ago. The fairy-esque woman rushes to hug my child and is grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, Alice."

"We've missed seeing your face around here. You should visit more often."

"I've missed you too. Oh! I did something for you!" Baby Doll reaches into her pocket, pulls out a folded piece of notebook paper and hands it to Alice.

"For me?" She smiles and unfolds the paper, revealing a breathtaking black and white drawing of herself. She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Wow, Doll! This is beautiful. You drew this?"

Baby Doll nods and drags her toes in a circle around her sheepishly. "Yeah."

"You're so talented. Bella, look."

Bella's eyes widen at the art. "Damn," she mutters under her breath. "Baby Doll, that's really good."

Baby Doll lives for this type of attention. "I'll draw you one, too."

"Aw, how sweet. You're so sweet. No wonder why Nessie says you're a princess."

Princess...Hmmm...

"Speaking of princesses, where's Blondie?"

Bella and Alice come up from Baby Doll's level to face me.

"Her, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett went hunting for the evening. I bet she would love to see you, huh?" Bella teases and takes a seat in the living room with Alice, me and Baby Doll following. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, the feeling is mutual." I plop onto the love seat next to Bella.

"Who's Blondie?" Baby Doll asks and takes a seat in Alice's lap.

"Daddy's best friend," Bella answers and I stick my tongue at her. She tries to grab it but I pull it back in.

"Can I meet her?"

"You could but I don't want you exposed to that kind of gamma radiation."

She gives me a confused look. "Huh?"

I giggle. "Nevermind."

"What your dad means to say is Rosalie isn't really the greatest person in the world...to him anyway," Alice explains.

"Why?"

"Cus she's a psycho bi-" I begin but a booming voice interrupts.

"Jacob Black!"

I turn and Esme, Carlisle, Ice Princess and Emmett stroll through the front door. Emmett's grin isn't as goofy as it usual is. In fact, it's actually kinda serious and it's more of an uncharacteristic side smile.

"Hey, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme," I eye the blonde one for a second and she simply smirks as she takes a seat onto Emmett's lap as he sits down.

"Blondie," I greet her anyway.

She rolls her eyes. "Dog."

I smirk now. "Aw, Rosalie. In front of my own daughter?"

At her mention, Baby Doll waves to the princess and with an arch in her brow, she waves back. Emmett lifts his wife up with his one arm and sets her beside him as he leans forward to stare at Baby Doll.

"_You're_ Baby Doll?"

She nods. "Who'r you?"

He blinks at her like she's an intimidation. "Emmett."

"Well, hello Emmett."

He smiles a shiny toothed smile and that goofiness in his boyish face returns. "You look so much like Leah."

She shrugs. "Well, she's_ only_ my mother so. . ." she says sarcastically and I try to hide my laughter. No doubt this was Leah Clearwater's daughter.

"She's smart like Leah, too," Carlisle adds in jokingly and puts his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm-"

"Carlisle. Doctor Cullen," she looks to Esme. "And I've met Esme."

The doctor is taken back and glances to me but I simply smile.

"Well, it's nice you could come visit us today, Baby Doll. Where's Leah?"

"Talking to Edward."

"Right," he says as if he knew that already knew that. "It was nice meeting you but I must get back to work. Will we see you soon?"

She nods and a genuine grin goes over Carlisle's face.

"Great," he turns to his adopted family. "I'll see you all later."

Carlisle exits hand in hand with Esme and I can't help but think how long they've been married. I wanted for Leah and I to be like that.

I don't even notice that Alice has begun to play in Baby Doll's thick hair. She doesn't let me or Leah-her parents-touch it but she lets smelly vampires? I didn't get it.

"You know I have some clips upstairs perfect for your kinda hair, Baby Doll. You wanna see 'em?" Alice and Baby Doll both look to me.

"Daddy, can I?"

"Go ahead," I say without even having to think about it. I like Alice; I trust her.

The two of them fly up the stairs like there's a fire and once they're out of earshot, Emmett does that little eyebrow wiggle that indicates he's about to say something stupid.

"So um..."

Here it comes.

"What's it like to have someone besides Leah call you daddy?"

Rosalie and Bella groan in unison while he just sits there and chuckles like he's the funniest guys on Earth. I can't help but blush a little. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Emmett, really?" Bella asks, annoyed.

"It's a serious question."

"That's what worries me."

"Well, Jacob?"

Before I answer, Bella speaks. "Don't you two have some houses to smash or something?"

That statement makes Emmett's expression go even sillier. Rosalie stops staring at me and grabs Emmett's hand. "Come on. It _stinks_ in here," she goes back to staring and I blow her a kiss. She snarls and leaves with her man-child of a husband following behind, watching her ass as she walks.

And now it's me and Bella.

She waits till they're entirely gone before throwing her arms around me for another hug. I try to find some human scent somewhere in her essence but none is detectable.

"I've missed you, Jake," she says again and doesn't even try to hide her smile.

"Same, Bella. I would've visited but things have just been. . .crazy."

Her stone face moves in sympathy. "I'm sorry about what happened to Leah. I know that must've been. . ._hard_ to walk into."

I sigh. Hard didn't even describe what it was like that night. "Yeah. Leah's been better but we're okay."

She rubbed my face and the stone of her fingers chilled yet melted against my hot skin. My pores tingle. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you. Wasn't really a best friend move, huh?"

I hadn't thought about that, either. "I'm not mad at you."

"You should be."

I shake my head. "Bella, it's fine. I'm just glad you haven't forgotten about me."

She scoffs and looks to her feet. "How she been treating you?"

Erasing all the immature and dirty thoughts from my head, I just blush. "She's good. Keeps me on my toes but she's amazing."

She nods. "I can't believe we're talking about the same Leah. Never in a million years did I ever think you two of all people would get engaged."

"Oh, don't let us fool you. The only thing we can agree on is sex," I joke and she smiles. I imagine a blush. "You're not mad at me about rejecting the, um...ugh-imprint, are you?"

She rolls her eyes and leans into my arm. "No. You guys look good together."

"Don't we?"

"Baby Doll is adorable."

"Thanks."

"Nessie talks about her a lot," when she says her daughter's name, her golden eyes fall to the ground. I rub her shoulder for comfort and she just shakes her head in disappointment. Her mouth is a hard, thin, and tight line.

"She's with the Denalis, Bells. She's safe."

She shakes her head up and down, still looking uneasy. "But _why_? Why is she running?"

As if to answer the question, Edward exits Carlisle's study with Leah and they both look less then happy.

I gulp. Bella whips her head around to look at her husband. "Edward?"

He looks at me now.

_What? _I think at him. _Tell her. _

His murderous glare goes to Bella now and he talks smoothly as if he's speaking of the weather and not his runaway, domestic violence victim of a daughter. I try to imagine Baby Doll in the position and get mad for no reason.

"Love, I need to speak with Jacob."

_Me? Shouldn't you tell her first?_

I get up and Leah walks over to me, hands over her chest and pouts.

"What?" I ask her. She frowns further.

"Just go talk to him," she orders me and takes a seat on the sofa arm. "Where's Baby Doll?"

"Upstairs with Alice. Why won't you tell me what's-"

She rolls her eyes and interrupts me with a groan. "Just talk to _him_."

Bella is just as uneasy as I am while she stares at Edward, probably forcing her thoughts into his head. He shakes his head no at something she's said.

I hesitantly walk through the door of the study as Edward holds it open for me. I turn back for a quick second to see Leah starting a conversation with Bella.

The door swings behind us and Edward shoots in front of me to sit on Carlisle's desk. The wind from his speed knocks me into a chair but I play it off like I meant that to happen.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

He blinks at me. "I'll help you."

"Excuse you?"

"You're looking for the person who did this to her. _I'll help you._"

"I appreciate the offer but what does that have to do how your daughter has been being beaten by Nahuel for who knows how long?"

He growls and rolls his eyes. "_I_ will _take care_ of Nahuel myself."

My eyebrows sink lower to my eyes in confusion. "Where is he?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'll be tracking him tonight. Your pack is so very welcome to join me."

_S'not my pack. _"How can you help me and Leah?"

He curls his lip in disgust. "I've been keeping a close eye on the type of activity that goes on around the res. I can't pick up any different or new scents so I believe your theory might be correct."

Wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that whoever did this obviously was familiar with the two of you and this wasn't some random act of violence. I also believe that this attempted murder has a connection with the altercation you got into a few months ago."

"So what are you telling me? That one of your family members is trying to kill us?"

I didn't even think of my assumptions when I was in the living room with all of them a few minutes ago.

"I didn't say that. I'm going to help you. If whoever did this lives in this house, I'll keep my mind open. I'll do tracking, anything to help you guys."

My eyebrows go up now. "Why do you wanna help _us_?"

"You mean a lot to Bella and Nessie loves Baby Doll."

I blink at him like he did to me, not believing him. He groans.

"I put myself in your position and I'd want help, too. But think of this isn't really a favor, Jacob. I'll help you cus you're technically, in some peculiar way, my son."

I cringe and he laughs at me.

"Fine, Edward," I say. "What do you want from me in return?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing except. . .bring Nessie home."

There was a note of desperation in his tone. He was serious. "Fine." I put my hand out for him to shake, ready to embrace his hand's "warmth."

He shivers and I melt against the opposing touch's temperatures.

When I step out of the study and back into the living room, I take a minute to realize that Bella and Leah are talking. I don't listen in but it's an intense conversation. I don't wanna interupt so I linger in the doorway, taking in the fact that Leah-the girl who I'd never think to fall in love with-was having a conversation with my vampire best friend-the girl I'd thought I'd be with forever-and there was no signs of hatred or animosity.

I'd never thought I'd live to see the day.

_Your love is deadly. _

__**A/N Long titty, no nipple having ass bitch. **


	11. If I Tell You You're Mine

I never did question Leah about what her and Bella were talking about that day.

It burned not knowing and for months, I've held my tongue because it wasn't my business. I'd had every opportunity to ask her.

On Halloween, while trick-or-treating with a little witch AKA Baby Doll as Pocahontas and Jason Voorhees, I could've asked her. While Baby Doll ran around the neighborhood with her friends and getting candy, I could've pulled her to the side but I didn't.

On Thanksgiving while Paul and Rachel were entertaining our family with an odd game of charades, I could've asked her. But I didn't.

Now it was December and I _still_ wanted to know. Bella and Leah's sudden decision to be friendly shouldn't be at my attention right now considering what today was.

Leah and I lay on either side of Baby Doll as she slept in her queen sized bed. We watched her for a while till Leah looks up at me.

"What?" I say.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

She strokes the child's hair. "No reason."

"There's always a reason."

She shrugs. "It's you guy's first birthday together."

She was right. It had completely slipped my mind. "It is, isn't it?"

Leah sighs sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be."

Her eyes droop back onto our daughter then to the clock. "Alright, let's get her up."

I nod and join Leah in flinging the comforter off of Baby Doll's tiny body. The chill of December immediately makes contact with her skin and she curls up into a ball. One eye opens to peak at us and she rolls it back shut. She snuggles to herself and whines.

"Time to get up," Leah says and our daughter sets her head back onto the pillow.

"Why?" she grumbles.

"Don't you wanna get your birthday started?"

She sits up slowly and eyes the both of us hazily. "Right. It's my birthday."

"Uh-huh. Hurry up and get dressed cus you've got quite a day ahead of you."

She finally smiles at us. "Awesome. Can I get my presents now?"

I snicker. "Get dressed first."

She shrugs and hops out the bed onto her carpet. Before opening her bedroom door, she turns on her heels and refers to Leah.

"Can you do my hair?"

Leah with wide eyes nods. "Sure. What do you want me to do to it?"

"Can you straighten it?"

Leah nods and leans against me. "Okay. Brush your teeth and meet me in my bathroom."

"Okay," Baby Doll yawns and stretches then heads out the door. When she's out of earshot, Lee turns to me and slaps my arm playfully.

"It must be the end of the world. She just asked me to do her hair."

"Maturity comes with age," I take a seat onto the mattress and she sits beside me.

"Yeah, it's a new day for her, huh? Damn, it's been_ seven_ years."

"That doesn't seem like such a long time."

"Well," she ruffles my hair and scratches my scalp. "When you're alone, it kinda is."

I stay silent for a second then bite my lip. "What was it like?"

She scoffs. "At first it was depressing and for some odd reason, I thought about giving Baby Doll up for adoption cus I was broke and far too selfish to focus on anything but myself. She didn't deserve that life so I buckled down and got my shit together. She was all I had and so I kept her. I was lonely and she just made me happy. She reminded me so much of you, too."

I try to imagine Leah cradling a tiny, crying baby wrapped in a pink blanket, trying to shush her back to sleep. I saw bags under her eyes and her hair a matted mess in a bun atop of her head. She looked pathetic honestly. In all truth, I was glad that stage of her life was over and she was how she was today.

Would I myself want to be up till three in the morning, trying to calm down a wailing child who sees sleep as an enemy? Well, I'd never get the opportunity to so it didn't matter what I wanted.

"Funny considering she reminds me of you."

"Really?" She ceases to play in my hair to bring her face to mine. The hover of her lips over my stubbly jaw line makes me shiver in pleasure. She pecks me and massages my earlobe with her thumb and index. "Is it cus I'm absolutely gorgeous in every way?"

"Actually it's cus you're both cutely pig-headed."

She stops her fingers and narrows her eyes at me. She notices the criticism before the compliment and reacts based off of the insult with a sneer.

"You think I'm pig-headed?"

"I love you, anyway."

She continues to stare at me with her eyebrows pushed towards each other. I go to peck her but she backs away.

"Well, how does she remind you of me?" I ask.

Leah flashes me a wide smile and grips my nose between her middle and index finger. Momentarily unable to breathe, I go cross-eyed before she squeezes once and lets go.

"That fucking nose, that's how."

I rub my nostrils with the back of my hand. "That's it?"

"Basically that and you're both childish."

"I'm twenty-five going on twenty-six. I'm _not_ a child."

"I beg to differ, honey," she teased and rose from her spot beside me. What did that mean? Was I really childish? Maybe it was cus of that pig-headed comment. I guess that was something to consider.

Over the course of an hour, Leah straightened Baby Doll's hair and picked out an outfit for her. Once she was dressed, she was greeted downstairs with a huge stack of caramel pancakes with frosting on them and a single candle sticking out the top. Her eyes lit up in great excitement when she saw the Spongebob birthday card set next to her plate. Leah and I both had signed it the night before and she nearly lost her little mind when a twenty dollar bill fell out when she opened it. I'd never seen her so happy

After Baby Doll ate three out the five pancakes Leah and I made, she was ready for school. I'd expected her to want to stay home since it was a Friday and her birthday but she insisted she go. Before sending her off, we reminded her of her birthday party that night and she got excited all over again. She decided she'd wait till she came home to open her present from us.

"So, what's on your agenda for the day?" I ask my fiancé as she eats a pancake off of Baby Doll's plate.

She moves her shoulders up then down. "I dunno."

"How 'bout you come to work with me today?"

She gives me a look of surprise, peeking through the thick fringe of dark lashes along the ends of her eyelids. "Royce would be okay with that?"

It amuses me that she'd ask me that. "Royce is okay with anything that has a vagina."

She giggles then nods in understanding. "Okay. Just lemme get dressed." As she turns to exit the kitchen, my hand with a mind of its own reaches out and slaps a cheek. There's a sudden jump in her step and she giggles again all the way up the stairs. I finish off Baby Doll's pancakes while waiting for her.

I really didn't fucking care if Royce would or wouldn't be okay with Leah coming to work with me today. I refuse and forbid for Leah to be alone in this house again. Because the last time she was, we lost our child and piece of security. I wanted her with me always even if that meant she was bored with watching me fix cars, I needed to keep an eye on her at all times. At least it was safe for her to be alone again. Hopefully, with Edward's help, that'd be soon.

Speaking of him, I had to find his daughter. Wherever the hell her and Seth are. Who knows? They might not even be with the Denalis anymore.

I was still in absolute shock as to how those two could miss out on Baby Doll's birthday though. If they cared enough, they'd be here. If they weren't gonna physically be here for her party, they could at least call. It pissed me the fuck off and I could only imagine how upset Baby Doll was gonna be when she sees her two favorite people in the world weren't even present for her seventh year of life. I knew Leah must've been pissed too.

At the thought of her, the tap of heels clicking against the wooden stairs rung throughout the quiet house. I turn to the stairs and she has on a pair of black boots, ripped jeans and a huge fitting red plaid shirt-my shirt.

"That shirt looks familiar."

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "It's my fiance's."

"Well, it looks good on you. He's a lucky guy."

She shakes her head. "On some occasions."

I couldn't help but agree with that. "Ready to go?"

She nods. "Lemme just get my coat."

"Coat? 108 degrees isn't warm enough for you?"

"How would it look if I went out there with all that snow without a coat?"

"You're so human sometimes."

She shrugs and grabs her fur coat. "Now I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Just as predicted, Royce, my pervert of a boss, had no issues with Leah being at the shop. In fact, he made it well-known that he didn't by announcing to the whole damn garage that he was more than delighted that I brought her with me. He kissed her hand in a greeting and while she was turning red as a beet, my jaw wad so clenched, that my teeth ground together in protest, fearful I'd break them.<p>

Seeing men gawk at your fiancé like you weren't even there was actually kinda funny though. Watching them watch her was comedic because they'd grimace and groan every time she gave me a kiss. I couldn't help listening to them whisper.

"That's Black's chick?"

"Yup, that's her."

"Damn, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. How'd she get with him?"

"I don't know but whatever Black is doing I need to start. I see where his daughter gets her looks."

"Lucky Jacob, huh?"

Yeah, lucky me. Lucky celibate me. As hot as my fiance is, I don't even get to fuck her. As badly as I fucked wanted to, I couldn't and it was making my balls itch just thinking about it.

You'd think wanking it would help but you'd think wrong. After tasting and experiencing sex with Leah fucking Clearwater, your hand and a few squirts of lotion don't suffice.

I sigh and it catches her attention. She looks up from her phone through her eyelashes. "What's wrong?"

I exhale. "I miss sex."

She goes back to her phone. "I miss Oprah on daytime television."

"Don't tease me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Do you know what it's like having a sexy as fuck fiancé and not be able to fuck her brains out?"

"Do you know-" a cartoon explosion projects from the speakers on her phone and she taps the screen frantically. "What it's like resisting your sexy as fuck fiancé to let him fuck said brains out?"

"Then don't resist me."

She continues to tap on the screen. "Don't you have a car to fix or something?"

"I'd rather fix you," I mumble under my breath and she kicks me in the left ass cheek as I turn back to the hood of the car.

I work for another hour before stopping to take my lunch break. I suggest going out somewhere but Leah insists that we "eat like men" as she put it and get food out of the food truck that passes by at around noon. We were fitting just right into the stereotype of Hispanic construction workers as we ate submarines sandwiches in the the trunk of a pickup truck.

"Where'd you hide Baby Doll's gifts?" she asks in between chews of bread.

"Under our bed." I answer and take a sip of my soda. Little does she know _her_ birthday present was under there too. I had a few slick tricks up my sleeve.

She nods. "Awesome. What time did you tell Sue and Charlie to be at the house?"

"Two," I respond and at the mention of time, I lift my wrist to my face to read my watch. "Speaking of, we need to be getting out of here soon to set up."

Leah and I had gotten Baby Doll purple Uggs cus she's been asking for a pair for months now. We also bought her a CD by this band she liked on Nickelodeon and I hope she'd be satisfied. She should b considering she never really asked for much. That's where her and Leah differed.

My shift was over in thirty minutes but we left in twenty just in time to meet Sue and Charlie at our front door, holding a red gift bag and letting themselves in with the key we gave them. Setting up decorations for a seven year old's birthday party wasn't the funnest thing but if it was for _my_ seven year old, I couldn't complain.

Then it dawned on me for the first time since deciding to throw Baby Doll a party, that there was gonna be fifteen to twenty _children_ running and causing ruckus all over my nice house. Fifteen to twenty successful conceived sperms touching and getting their little germs all over my furniture. I could just see the boogers and snot now as they sneeze on my walls and the grease marks from their unwashed hands all over my dining room table.

And oh God. The _noise_ they'd make.

I was praying that these children were trained and like Baby Doll; clean, quiet, polite and charming Baby Doll. If it were obvious enough before, I can't stand children.

It was making me nauseous just thinking about the mess so I took a seat on the couch to settle my stomach. Charlie joined me.

"Never thought you'd be setting up Spongebob party decorations for your seven year old daughter's birthday party, huh?" he asked me in that gruff voice of his.

I shake my head. "Not in this lifetime. I always thought I'd be a football player by now."

He laughs and his mustache wrinkles under his nostrils. "I never thought you'd be in this position either."

"Why?"

"You've made it perfectly clear in the past that you have a low tolerance for children. Especially little ones."

I roll my eyes. "It's for Baby Doll so I'll make it."

He nods. "You're a good man, Jacob. I wouldn't wanna see you um. . .er, ugh. . .wolf out on them," he stutters, still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of phasing. I chuckle at the irony.

"I've got a lid on it."

"Good, good," he nods his head and twiddles his thumbs. "You know I'm really trying to help you and Leah, okay?"

At the sound of her name, I turn my head to face him. He's pale white and looks distraught. At first I didn't know what he meant by help.

"I know Charlie but this might be a little bigger than a few cops."

He looks to me now. "Meaning?"

Before I can respond in a way that is as understandable to him as possible, the doorbell rings. Saved by the bell.

Leah opens the door and like the true family there are, the Cullens are standing behind it with gifts in all of their hands. Charlie sneers at the sight of Edward and he hops off the couch to greet Bella. She smiles at him and they hug while the rest of the pale crew file in.

"Jacob," Edward says to me and places the beautifully wrapped gift on the Spongebob covered coffee table.

"Edward," I say back and join him as he takes a seat on the couch with me. "Still haven't caught Nahuel?"

He shakes his head and grimaces. "Tracking is a bitch. I lost his scent around Canada a few days ago and it hasn't been back since. You wouldn't happen to know where he would be heading?"

I shrug. "Can't say I do. Have you spoken to the Denalis yet?"

"Yes, a few times. Nessie won't speak to us quite yet but Seth says she's fine."

"You spoke with Seth? When?"

He nods. "Two nights ago. He wished Alex a happy birthday."

Of course he does, that little punk. "He say anything else? Like when he'd be back?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

I groan. "Great. Leah's worried enough," and just as I say her name, her laugh-the really embarrassing and obnoxious one with snorts in between-erupts from across the room at something Bella has said. It must have been pretty fucking funny cus she threw her head back and was gripping onto my vampire best friend's arms for balance. Wow, they've gotten close haven't they?

"Yeah, she looks real worried," Edward snickers at me. "And yes, they have actually. Bella speaks of her quite a lot lately."

"Really?"

He nods. "They have this connection that I can't really understand. It's sudden, isn't it?"

And absolutely unbelievable.

"That too," he added. I hit his shoulder jokingly.

"Get the hell out my head."

The clicking of Bella's boots and Leah's heels against the wooden floor is what distracts me from the vampire before me. They're holding hands and giggling their way up the stairs, totally oblivious to me and Edward staring at them in absolute shock.

"Wow," he gasps.

The front door knob twists then clicks and it flies open with six, shirtless meatheads and a warmly dressed couple on the other side. Great, now the party can really start. I hoped they remember to keep quiet about Leah's little surprise.

"Did you fucking douche bags really show up shirtless to a party where there are gonna be little children running around?" I yell at them as they close the door behind them.

Paul ignores me and sets his gift on the coffee table next to Sue and Charlie's. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Not home from school yet. Um. . .you guys need to put shirts on."

"Yeah, cus we just carry around shirts with us," Quil scoffs and gives Edward some dap.

I roll my eyes. Only _they_ would come to a kid's birthday party half naked. "Go upstairs and find some of my shirts."

"Is that an order, Alpha?" Embry teases and I buck at him. He jerks back and laughs while I slap him upside the head.

"Just get up there," I growl and they squirm. Those boys were idiots.

While my pack mates search for shirts in my closet, my sisters arrived with my dad who was beyond happy to see me. His presence was glowing and I had to admit, I'd missed him. I was happy he could be make it when Nessie and Seth couldn't.

The pack came back downstairs fully clothed with Bella and Leah following behind. Leah traded the jeans and my shirt for yoga pants and one of her own t-shirts. Bella's dress had disappeared and a pair of Leah's jeans and her shirt took its place. Sharing clothes, already? I give Edward a look and he returns it with a smirk.

Three o' clock is slowly nearing and as it does, all of us are growing excited for the birthday girl's arrival. She's known about this party for a while but she should still be surprised at as to how many people showed up just for her.

I hear the bus pull up at the designated stop and I suddenly feel jumpy. I also thank God that Baby Doll's friends weren't showing up till five.

Leah and I exit the house to meet her halfway, but I stop in my tracks when I see from my spot on our front porch, a figure taller then her walking by her side in a heavy jacket, mittens, and cap. The two of them are laughing aloud and the figure is. holding her bookbag over its shoulder.

I squint.

It's a boy.


	12. It's Like I Told You Honey

The yellow bus drives away and down the street to go to the next stop. The wind whips around and falling snow surrounds my vision but my eyes don't leave my daughter and her taller _male_ friend.

"Ooh, Baby Doll brought a friend home," I could hear the teasing and amusement in Leah's voice.

The two of them get closer and I wait impatiently as they approach with the widest smiles on their faces. What the hell was so damn funny?

"Ease up on your eyebrow, Dr. Evil," my fiancé wraps her arms around my neck. I try to look as un-intimidating as possible but it's hard.

"Hi, Mommy! Daddy!" Baby Doll bats her lashes at the both of us. My eyes stay glued to the miniature boy who strikes a breathtaking resemblance to Edward with his pale skin and tousled, reddish-brown hair that flew up with little effort. He's wearing ironed black jeans, snow boots, gloves, and a coat with fur. He looks so classy yet uneasy as he flashes us a grin that only shows his canine teeth.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Leah waves to him and he looks at his snow covered boots with a pink to his face.

Baby Doll looks to her friend. "This is my friend, Carson. He's new in the neighborhood."

"Hi," he waves politely at the both of us. "Um... I hope it's okay that I walked Baby Doll home."

Did he just call her_ Baby Doll_?

"That's perfectly fine," Leah tells him. "Did Baby Doll invite you to her party? Do you wanna come in?"

Baby Doll blushes and circles the snow with her sneaker. Oh brother. . .

"She did invite me but I best be getting home. I appreciate the offer but my parents have something planned tonight," he explains and hands Baby Doll her backpack.

This kid didn't look older than eight years old and he just used flawless grammar. What the actual fuck?

"Oh! I did get you something though," he turns to my daughter then slings his own backpack off his shoulder. He unzips it and pulls a charm bracelet from the front pocket. My jaw drops at how flashy it is as it dangles from his fingertips in front of Baby Doll's widened eyes. Leah sucks her breath in and holds in a laugh.

"Um. . .happy birthday," he says shyly and gracefully loops the bracelet around my daughter's wrist. He clicks it and takes a step back to watch her admire it.

"It's so. . .pretty," she gushes. "Thanks."

"N-no problem."

The two of them share a moment of silence as they just look at her bracelet and each other. This would be all good and jolly if it weren't fucking freezing outside.

"A-hem," I grumble and Leah smacks my head. I shrug.

"Um, well. . .I'll see you M-Monday then," he hands her her backpack and picks his back up from the ground. Leah waves and says goodbye to him as he gives my daughter a quick hug and walks off into the blizzard with a shy smile. Baby Doll watches him as he goes and then quickly rushes up the porch steps.

I slam the door and Leah pinches my shoulder. "Calm down," she whispers. Before I can even begin to question my daughter of her new boy toy, Quil rushes up behind her and flips her tiny body around. He begins tickling her and she squeaks.

"Happy birthday, doll face."

"Thanks...put me down."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me, Quil."

"Oh, you got me shaking in my-"

Before that sentence can fully make it out his mouth, he cowers to the ground as Baby Doll worms out of his arms and gets him in his stomach. She laughs along with Leah and I.

"You're gonna pay for that, doll face," he's holding his abdomen in pain while trying to regain his balance.

"I look forward to it. Where's Claire?" she asks as she's lifted off her feet by Embry. He kisses her cheek.

"She couldn't make it but she got you a gift." Paul answers and gets right up in her face. "Not that you deserve it, you spoiled little germ."

She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same. The two of them go on teasing each other with the occasional response from the rest of my pack and my sisters. Hearing those two go at it was entertaining in the way that Baby Doll was winning. She was anxious to open her gifts but we told her to wait. She pouted for a second but it disappeared when there was a knock on the door.

And it begins.

The first gremlin to show up looked all like the rest and it was hard to differ names and faces. As each parent dropped their little angel off, I cringed at how they were in my responsibility. If one of them got hurt, I had to pretend like I cared and I'd have some soccer mom yelling in my face about how I should be more careful and yada yada. . .

Leah however was in absolute amazement of the wonder of children. Come time to eat, she was attached to them and vice versa. All the little boys clung to her as well as they did Bella, Alice Rosalie, Esme and my sisters. The men-and Emily- in the room stayed to the side and out of the way. Children annoyed my pack mates as much as they did me so I wasn't alone on the torture.

After leaving my dining room a mess, Leah, my sisters and the Cullen women took their new army to the backyard where they played in the snow making snowmen and angels and had a snowball fight. My eyes stay on Baby Doll as I watch her from the slide in door.

"So, Jake, when do you plan on revealing that this is Leah's party, too?" Paul grabs me by my shoulder and asks.

I don't even turn to look at him. "What you really mean to ask is when do the children go home so you can start drinking."

He shrugs. "Not like no one else is thinking it."

There's a unanimous grumble from my pack, Sam and Charlie.

"You guys can't wait another hour?" I say, wishing I had a drink in my hand.

"Jake, it's happy hour," Quil complains and eats a random piece of pizza.

"You're not here for booze. You're here for your niece so at least _act_ happy."

"Jake, we love BD. You know we do but a man can only be around children for so long," Embry complains and continues watching TV. "And when can we take these shirts off?"

"You guys complain too much."

"And you don't complain enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turn to face Paul.

"It means you're too damn passive. Leah wears the pants."

"Nice, tight-fitting, yoga pants..." Emmett mumbles and dips his head to get a good view of her. Edward thumps him upside the head.

My pack laughs at Paul's comment and I just shrug. "Well, party's almost over. Feel free to begin drinking but don't let her see you."

"Finally!"

My pack, Sam and Charlie scramble to the kitchen as if they'd never taste a beer again. I roll my eyes and continue to watch them.

Baby Doll and some girls were shaping the head for a snowman when a boy tosses a snowball at the back of her head. It explodes and she whips around after feeling her wet hair. The look on her face says she's pissed and I'm almost tempted to run out there and choke the boy until I suddenly calm down with an exhale. I eye Jasper for a second till the yelling of children distracts me and a war between the males and females has begun.

Then after a while I got bored and decided to get a beer for myself. I counted down the minutes till parents would start showing up to retrieve their little demons and then the real party could start.

Fifteen minutes later, they decided to come in and the children wanted to open presents. I panicked cus half of those presents were for Leah so I suggested they have cake instead. They like that idea better and I never really noticed how awkward it was for whomever's birthday that it was weird to have a whole room of people sing you happy birthday. Baby Doll just sat that, eyes wandering everywhere, patiently waiting till the song was over.

And when it finally was and she blew out her candles, the twins-Colin and Brady-snuck up behind her and forced her face right into her Spongebob cake. There was a moment of shock and before anyone could begin laughing, she slowly lifts her head yellow frosting covered her cheeks, forehead and chin. She looked ridiculous but she began to giggle and we all joined in. She'd have an absolute fit if she saw the layer of frosting along her baby hairs.

Just before one of these little punks could get the idea of a food fight, I begin to cut pieces while Baby Doll cleansed her face. Once her guests were satisfied, I took a seat on the couch again and watched them to make sure none of my stuff got hurt. I sparked conversation with my sisters, my dad, and Sue before I was approached by a tan little boy with untamed, black hair and huge brown eyes. He had frosting spread all over his mouth and cheeks and I tried not to laugh because he reminded me of Seth a little.

"Um. . . hi," I wave to him and he waves back, continuing to stare at me. We don't break contact for a few minutes.

"Do I have something on my face or-" I ask him and he shakes his head.

I blink. He blinks.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

He smirks. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure?"

He turns his head behind him and points to Leah who's up against the wall, conversing with Bella, while she braids some random girl's hair.

"Is that your wife?"

I'm taken back a little. "Um, my fiance."

"Huh?"

I roll my eyes. "Um, she's kinda like my wife."

"Oh. Well, she's really pretty."

"Oh. . .wow. Thanks. I'll bet she'll appreciate that you said that." Maybe all guys_ aren't_ the same.

"Yeah, um. . .so is Alexandra."

It's rare to hear anyone call her by her real name. I knew damn well she'd love to hear that with her self esteem being so low. "You really think so?"

He nods. "Yeah. All the guys in our grade are in love with her."

"Really?" That would explain Carson.

Behind me, Edward hisses and I turn to look at him. He gives me an urgent look but I ignore it and face the boy again, but he's disappeared.

Twenty minutes later, parents begin to show up and I begin rejoicing. As each child left satisfied with a gift bag, my pack and I grew more and more anxious. Midway through pickup, I put Leah's favorite CD in the stereo and got her birthday cake from the fridge. The pack distracted her as I signed her card and double checked her cake. Written in white frosting over the double layered, chocolate fudge and mousse cake was the word _'M.I.L.F'_ in all caps. It was Emmett's idea.

I had Edward run upstairs and get Leah's gift from under our bed cus I trusted he'd be subtle and quick about it. He was and Leah nor Baby Doll suspected a thing.

The very second the last child was picked up, I had Leah in my arms bridal style.

"Oof," she mumbles. "Aw, Jake, not now. I'm exhausted."

"Too exhausted for your own birthday party?"

"What are you-"

"Surprise!" I interrupt her as we enter the dark dining room with the twenty six candles spelling out M.I.L.F. being the only source of light. She gasps and hops out my arms to stand in front of her cake on the dining room table that's surrounded by our friends and family. A few camera flashes go off.

"Oh my goodness," she says in admiration and places her arms over her chest. "My birthday isn't for another six days."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Her eyes water as if she'd begin crying. "Congrats. I'm surprised. That's so. . .sweet," she turns red at the cake's saying and actually laughs a little. "Don't sing me happy birthday, though."

I can agree with that. "Make a wish."

She runs a hand through her hair to hold it back, inhales, closes her eyes and leans towards the cake. Her lips purse into a kissing face and she blows lightly across the candles. There's a light whistle in between her blows and it stops when all twenty six candles are out and the room is pitch black. We all clap and the light come back on.

Leah fans the smoke away and grabs my hand.

"Gimme a kiss," she demands and puts her lips to mine for long enough time to have cat whistles and 'ooh's' to echo throughout the house. I ignore them and tongue her down more. Jesus, I couldn't wait to get her alone.

Pulling away from her face, I caught a glimpse of Sam roll his eyes and Emily just stare at him evilly. That was another story.

After taking endless pictures of her cake, Leah watched her back and surroundings to avoid having her face shoved. Then again, I don't think anyone had the balls or nerve to cake smash Leah; that was like a death wish.

The packs got their own wish and the alcohol began to flow freely when gifts began to be unwrapped. Baby Doll ignored everyone else when she got to get her own presents which consisted of clothes and Barbies. She stayed around Alice when the boys got a tad rowdy.

But as always, Leah loved the attention on her as she unwrapped each of her gifts. The gifts she received from the Cullens were quite eccentric like Victorian hair clips and rings. She seemed taken back by their value and by the look on her face, she was trying to figure out why they'd give her such sacred gifts. She liked them; she liked anything vintage.

They differed from the pack highly when they bought her nail polish, iTunes gift cards and. . .booty shorts? They were the most perverted people we knew but they swore it was for my benefit when we all knew that they wanted to catch her wearing them around La Push sometime soon. I couldn't blame them though.

"Okay, time for my gift," I announce and place the rectangular box in front of her. She side eyes me and takes a sip of her glass of Hennessy; she was so gangster.

"This is a big box," she notes and already begins tearing apart the wrapping paper.

"Well, you know. I'm quite the baller."

She laughs at me. "You are so. . ._wow_," she murmurs and looks over the box once it's undone. The beige cardboard of the shoe box made her eyes light up.

"Jacob, you didn't."

"I did."

She lifts the show box cover and gasps immediately. I can already tell I was gonna get some tonight. An instant smile spread across my face when she lifted the left of the black suede Stiletto boots to inspect it.

"Oh my fucking goodness. Jacob. . ." she says breathlessly.

"Whoa," Sue mutters under her breath.

"Holy shit, Jacob. They're gorgeous!" She turns the boot around a few times to get a full examination of it. Her face is cartoon-ish in the way she's cheesing from ear to ear with her eyes as wide as ever. "How'd you know?"

"I just know you," I say then wink at Edward who's mind reading comes in handy at times like figuring out birthday gifts for your fiance. He grins back and caresses his hands over Bella's arms.

"That you do," she says then sits at a chair to put them on. She zips up each one carefully and swings her feet back and forth to see how they look. "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

"They're just shoes."

All the females in the room glance up to stare at me.

"Just kidding," I add and they all return to admiring Leah's feet. I take a swig of Hennessy myself and wait till they come down off their shoe high. Once they do, I have a seat on the couch with Leah laying in my lap, feeding me cake with her fingers instead of a fork. After wiping her fingers clean, I take multiple drinks of red wine and beer.

By this point in the night, it's turned in the direction of our engagement party with "drunk" wolves and Sue doing karaoke but this time instead of making a drinking game out of Sam, they danced and sang to whatever song was playing over the stereo.

The Cullens stayed far to the side and in the corner, silent and maybe entertained at how hard wolves can party. This was a side they'd never seen of us and I could only imagine how vampire get down without alcohol. Even Baby Doll was throwing down and she was only seven. Partying was in our blood; it was our second nature after hunting.

My woman had me against the wall, grinding and slithering her body against mine while I slid back with another glass of Hennessy in my hand. I wasn't really the best dancers so as she dipped in front and around me, I grinned down at her and wave my hand to the beat of the music. She does this action in such a classy manner and it's hard not to wanna bend her over.

"Check out your bestie," Embry whispers to me, his breath smelling of beer, when he twirls Rebecca around in his arms. At first I'm not sure who he means till I follow his gaze and catch the ever so jealous Sam staring at how low Leah dips and dives. My laughter cannot be contained so to mess with him, I get Leah by her waist and clash our hips. She's taken off guard for a few seconds till she finds a new rhythm as the song changes. She twirls and leans her back against my chest and lets us sway back and forth. She has on a sexy smirk when her hand reaches around and settles on my head. We rock for a few beats and Sam meets my eyes now.

I wiggle my brows and bury my face in her neck. Life was too damn sweet.

When I take another look over at him, he's frowning down at Emily who seems to be bitching about whatever. He looked miserable and I was beyond gracious my imprinting days were over, no offense to Nessie, obviously.

Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on the guy. Okay, yeah he broke my fiance's heart and he forced me to step down from my position as Alpha but he's human too. . .kinda. I just wished he'd stop fucking staring at Leah like he pitied her. I bet he thought she was still in love with him but news flash: she fucking doesn't. Just cus she was torn and broken years ago doesn't mean she is now. Is she still pissed about it? I'd be. He may have been her first love but that stage was over. He fucked up. He lost her. Now he had to look guilt in the face every time he watched us or stared at Emily.

I roll my eyes and down my drink. Fuck Sam.

Bella caught Leah's attention and she kissed me before scurrying off with her new best friend. I don't think I'd ever really understand those two.

"Me neither," Edward agrees as he presses against the wall beside me.

"That's a first. The mind reader not having all the answers?"

"Very funny," he says dryly with no sense of humor. "We need to talk."

"Don't say it like that. Just spit it out."

He bites his lips. "It's about Alex's new friend."

My mind goes blank. I've met about a hundred new friends of hers today.

"I'm speaking of Carson."

"The miniature you? What of him?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you this but-"

The music in the living room blasts into the next room and I strain to hear him. "What?"

He leans closer to avoid yelling and whispers. "I know him."

I pause before responding. "What the hell does that mean?"

"He's a family friend. He's of the Denali's."

My eyes go wide at the name. "What?"

"He's a Denali," he repeats like I hadn't heard him the first time.

"A Denali? So does that mean that he knows where Nahuel is?"

He shrugs. "He just might. He's his brother."


	13. Lost But Now I Am Found

Carson and Baby Doll were having more and more play dates in the days leading up to Christmas.

I watch them closely more than Leah does mainly cus I was her father and she looked at this from an Alpha's point of view. She didn't believe it when I told her of Nahuel and Carson's relation-it was hard to believe-but I explained what Edward had to me. Carson was adopted into the Denali's and he moved to Washington with Nahuel when he came back this summer. Nahuel was his legal guardian which was an all too easy giveaway as to where he was.

I felt bad hunting Nahuel through his little brother. I wondered if he even knew that a family of vampires had adopted him.

Or maybe he was one of them, an immortal child like Jane and Alec of the Volturi.

Not possible. He had huge brown eyes.

I don't even know why I was tripping over this. It wasn't my job to try and find the truth or track Nahuel down and find Nessie.

Maybe it was just cus she was my imprint.

But _Seth_ was her _boyfriend_! _He_ should bring her home. She was _his_responsibility.

I didn't worry for Seth. He had the ability to turn into a nearly thousand pound ball of ferocious fur and teeth so protection wasn't an issue.

But the sooner Nahuel is tracked down, the sooner those two idiots can return home and put their families out of misery.

"Why don't you get your head back in here and out of Baby Doll's business?" Leah asks me as she folds laundry from the basket.

I poke my head back in our bedroom from eavesdropping on the two of them. "Baby Doll's business _is_my business."

She chortles. "Whatever you say, Almighty Alpha."

I eye her. "Ha ha. Didn't realize we had a comedian in the house."

"Why don't you just calm down. They're just kids."

"Yeah, but he could be one of them. What if he bites her?"

"They've been having play dates everyday for the passed week. If he wanted to bite her, he would've."

I growl. "Vampires are gross."

"He's not a vampire."

"Sure, sure."

She puts away a stack of my clothes. "If he were, we would've caught his scent a long time about. He smells just like Nahuel and Nessie."

"Maybe he's one of them."

Leah continues to fold. "He was adopted, remember?"

"Right. Why don't we just ask him where Nahuel is?"

"So you're gonna ask a little third grader where his brother is so you can kill him?" She sounded baffled.

"It's for Edward's knowledge."

She scoffs. "You're in really deep. Why do you care anyway? It's Renesmee's problem not yours."

"Cus she's my-" I started but bit my tongue till it bled. She looked up from the laundry to stare at me but I finished my statement.

"She's my best friend's daughter. If Emily had a kid and he ran off, wouldn't you be concerned too?"

Nice save.

She goes back to folding. "I guess."

My heart went back down to its normal rate of beats. I almost told her Nessie was my imprint. Thank God for quick thinking.

"But promise me you won't get too wrapped up into this. Lately it seems you're more concerned about finding Nessie than-" she stops and puts away another stack.

I eye her. "Than what?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

I hate when she does that."Tell me."

"It's fine, Jacob. You wanna play Alpha right now so I'll let you."

I grab her by her wrist. "Am I missing something here?"

She pouts."You promised you'd find _them_."

"_Them_? Who's_ them_?" I think for a second. "Oh."

She nods. "Yeah..._oh_. Glad you remembered."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've talked with Edward about it and we're on it. We'll find_ them_ and we'll kill _them_, okay?"

She swallows. "Right after you find and kill Nahuel and bring your precious Renesmee home."

"Leah,-"

She gets from my hold. "No, it's fine. You have other things on your mind."

I hated when she did that too. "You're the only thing on my mind," I come up behind her and bury my face in her neck. "I haven't forgotten, alright. I just wanna help Edward."

"Since when is he more important than my safety?"

I groan. "He has this theory that Nahuel might have some relation to my attack and yours."

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes but when she does, she gives out a sigh of disappointment. "It's still not right to track him through Carson. What would Baby Doll think of her dad killing her best friend's brother?"

"In your honor," I reason but she gets from my hold.

"It's still not right," she puts another stack away.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

She slams the drawer shut and the dresser shakes. "Leave it to Edward. She's _his_ daughter, not _yours_. Maybe he can work something out with the Denalis but killing him isn't gonna change how he treated Nessie or what he did to me, if Edward's assumptions are correct. Two wrongs don't make a right."

I'm stunned at her outburst. "He's helping us though."

"Since when do we need help?"

"Everyone needs help sometime."

"And again I'm wondering as to why in the hell you care so much? Seth is a big boy who can take care of himself. Nessie's safe with him."

"But Nahuel is still out there!" I nearly yell at her but she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. If you wanna ask Carson where his brother is, go right ahead. But I hope you feel guilty as hell afterwards when he cries to Baby Doll about how his brothers was murdered," she pouts and angrily begins to fold again.

I calm down. "Leah, I'm just worried about her."

As soon as I said that, I wanted to cut off my tongue. The way I said it just incriminated me in ways that should make it beyond obvious that Renesmee Cullen was more than just Bella Cullen's daughter to me.

She shot me those daggers that could make any man's heart stop. If looks really could kill, Leah would be a mass murderer. Her voice is in a growl when she begins to speak again.

"Lemme know when you're done worrying about _her, _cus it'd be nice to know when you'll start worrying about the well being of your family given that there's a psycho on the loose killing unborn babies, stealing engagement rings and leaving scars on your fiance'."

And boom goes the dynamite. Jacob-0, Leah-1.

Before I even begin to apologize, the house phone rings from downstairs and without giving me a second look, she pushes past me and rushes into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello? Hey Sue," she starts out calmly, pushing me away when I try to give her a hug from behind. I start tickling her and she honestly can't stay mad at me when I do that. A smile cracks over her face but she still tries to escape.

After a few minutes of Sue talking, her smile disappears so I stop messing with her and try to listen in.

"Okay, we'll be right there, alright?" she says into the mouth piece, Sue says something then she hangs up.

"What's the matter?" I ask, still holding her. Her nose scrunches and then her nostrils flare like they do when she's in her wolf form. Uh-oh.

"It's Seth and Nessie."

"What about them?"

She scratches her roots in frustration. "They're at Sue's. We gotta go," she's already reaching to the Rabbit keys but I snatch them before she can do anything else. She's shaking; she was pissed. The news is a relief but a shock. The nerve of them.

"I don't want you to drive angry." She nods in understanding.

"I should phase for a run real quick. I'm shaking."

"What if Nahuel's out there?" It's hard to put together that Nahuel might actually be somewhere in this neighborhood, closer than Edward and I might've predicted. What if he was nearby and Edward's theory was right? He'd pounce on her the second he saw her.

She sees the worry on my face. "As long as my name isn't Renessmee Cullen, then I'm fine."

The ride over to the Clearwater's was not a happy one.

I'd expected Baby Doll to be happier about seeing Seth and Nessie but she was pissed about her play date getting cut short and Carson going home. If I were her, I'd be too. They were the last two people I wanted to see.

As much as I'd miss him though, talking to him would just anger me.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PRICK!"

Those are the first words out of my fiance's mouth when she approaches Seth as he's standing in Sue's kitchen. Nothing I love more than seeing her angry. Obviously all the anger wasn't released in her little run.

He stares at her with a tough guy look while she emasculates him in front of Renesmee, me and Sue. I could hear Baby Doll's giggles over the television in the living room. Nessie bites her lip while Leah screeches at her boyfriend. She's trying to figure out what to say but it's best she didn't. I could just see Leah punching her in the throat.

I picture it and it's funny but I keep a straight face. He tries to fight back but she's ten times louder. Damn, I love her.

Her tirade goes on for what feels like twenty more minutes but she starts back up again when she gets her voice back. By this point, she's repeating herself but then she pulls the Alpha card out on him which makes the tension in the room thicken. Sue adds in some criticism at a lower volume than her daughter's and when they turn to me for input, I decline even though I wanted to yell at the both of them till my voice gave out.

* * *

><p>I'd like to say I was a good fiance' by taking Leah out to dinner for her birthday.<p>

You know what? I knew I was a good fiance because I didn't try to get her drunk so she'd be loose enough to let me give her a little birthday sex that night. Of course the sex didn't happen but I did get a little titty feel for the multi karat necklace I got her.

Christmas was quickly approaching and since Christmas was a holiday meant that parties in La Push were live. Well who am I kidding? The wolves and tribe people will find _any_ reason to party cus as said before, we party like it's our second nature.

Leah and I had been invited to multiple ones and since we wanted to hit them all, we decided to split up by me going to Sam and Emily's first then switching with her and hitting up Rachel and Paul's then meeting back at the end of the night at the Cullen's. It seemed like a good plan.

I was finishing the buttons on my shirt when Leah steps out the bathroom and I see what she's wearing. I instantly go into dad mode and shake my head.

"No. Actually_ hell_ no," I say.

She fixes her bust. "Because?"

"I won't see you for half the night and believe it or not, I don't want you around a drunk Quil or Embry with_ that_ on."

She does a 360 and the red strapless hugs her body in ways that are far too inappropriate for a Christmas party.

"Trust me, it's not for Quil or Embry," she unzips her makeup bag and pulls out lip gloss. As she reapplies it, I pull one of my many leather jackets out my closet and think about her last statement. I lift a brow as I slip the jacket on.

"So who's it for?" I ask and poke my head into the bathroom.

She shrugs and redoes her eyeliner.

I think for a second and smirk a little. "Is it for Sam?"

Instead of glaring at me, she gives me the finger and continues her eyeliner. I let out my most obnoxious laugh and it shakes the room.

"Shut the fuck up, Jacob."

"You don't have to be embarrassed if you are. I actually want you to. Make him suffer and drool all over you."

"Wouldn't you rather be there to see him do so?"

"Sure I would. But I'd rather get drunk with Paul and Rachel than watch your ex make an ass of himself."

She smiles. "I'll behave. I promise."

"That's a good girl," I coo in her ear when she's done. She submits to me without hesitation. "Be on your best behavior for them but I want you to be a bad girl when you get home," I whisper upon her neck.

"You like bad girls, honey?" she sings into my ear and extends her neck for me.

"It's true."

She chuckles when my lips go over her throat."Then we're a match made in sinful heaven," she moans and those words get me over the edge.

I force her against the bathroom wall with her miles of legs wrapping around my waist so tight that I was sure my own legs would go numb from lack of circulation. I'm hard in seconds and she shuts her eyes, giving me a good view of her shimmery, brown eye shadow that's been applied with such care. Her lids flutter and the brown glitter disappears to reveal those honey colored eyes that are clouded over in lust.

I thrust against her and she whimpers.

"Jake," she growls desperately. It was only a matter of time till she remembers we're celibate.

I grin and kiss along her jaw now. "You like that?" My teasing mixed with my reach for the hem of her tiny dress is what makes me groan again.

"Do it again, Daddy," she commands and I jerk my hips into her center, the material of her underwear and my slacks restricting any penetration.

"Again?" I ask and she nods.

And that's when it's too much for me to bare. I begin a full force thrust action against Leah's center with my pants and her thong in the way. We feel the friction and as badly as we wanna stop for the few second to remove our clothes, we don't because something about this weird grind just felt right.

She widens her legs for me and we sink to the floor, breathless when one of us climaxes.

She begins laughing as I pull my fingers out of her. I didn't even realize I'd put them in. I join her and lick one finger while she slurps up the other.

"Well, that was. . ." she starts and I kiss her once.

"Interesting. Felt nice, though."

"It did. That didn't count, did it?" she means of our celibacy.

"No. It only counts when I bend that ass over and pound you like a fucking beast," I hiss and pull her to me by the ankle. She giggles and gets free.

"I can't wait till our honeymoon then," she gets to her feet and I follow.

"We don't have to wait," I point out and kiss her cheek this time.

"Nice try."

My eyes roll involuntarily. "Let's set a date then."

Her happy expression fades. "I don't even have a ring."

"You've got me which is probably ten times better."

That makes her laugh. "Fine, let's set a date. When?"

I already have a date in mind. "March eleventh of next year."

"Why that date?"

I'm almost nervous to say why but I do anyway. "Cus that's the day you left."

She blinks and waiting for her reaction is kinda frightening. She could hit me at any moment but instead she just shrugs.

"March eleventh it is."

* * *

><p>After Kim and Jared picked Leah up and I dropped Baby Doll off at my dad's for the night, I was on my way to Sam and Emily's.<p>

I was almost surprised that they were having a party cus they were the most boring couple I knew. I bet Sam's idea of a party was a bonfire with a six pack of beer.

The party was better then I thought it'd be. It wasn't crowded but there was definitely alcohol which is what set me off. Other members from other packs were there who I'd seen in passing and I danced a little with some of them but it'd be better if I was with my boys. This party was okay until the cheesiness factor went up ten notches when Emily came out the kitchen wearing a Christmas sweater, carrying a tray of snowmen shaped cookies and suggested we play a Christmas related game. So you can imagine my absolute happiness when an hour passes and Leah shows up with Kim.

"There's my baby," I mutter to myself and meet her halfway through the dance floor. She looks around the party and frowns.

"Who are all these people?"

"Other packs. Have fun," I begin to make my way to the escape but she grabs me.

"Wait, just stay with me," she urges but I laugh.

"And let you have all the fun and Paul and Rach's? I don't think so, my dear."

She scowls and sticks her tongue out at me. "I hate you."

"I'll see you at the Cullen's, alright?" I kiss her and nearly dash out the front door and to my Rabbit.

Arriving at Paul and Rach's was like a red carpet event.

"Oh, shit! Jake's here!" is the first thing I hear out of Quil's mouth when I make my way through their open door. I see bottle upon bottles of alcohol, there's music bumping through the speakers and there's a table full of food. This was my kinda scene.

I'm immediately loose when I remove my jacket and get my favorite drink-Hennessy-in hand. There's an instant smile on my face when the music is loud enough to give me goosebumps and for some reason, just rocking with my boys to a hip-hop Christmas album made me feel younger than I have in a while. My teenage years come rushing back and the times where Leah Clearwater was just a girl creep their way into my mind. I reminisce on my crush on Bella and the days when having children disgusted me. Who knew that three glasses of Henny, a good bass and some of my perverted party freaks of friends could make me feel this undone? But it's a good kind of undone.

A few dances and expensive glasses of poison later, the mood shifts and someone turns on the baby making music. I don't mean the modern kind but the smooth shit that was played in my day. I'm talking the bump n' grind-lemme-get-you-pregnant-right-now stuff.

Now would've been a great moment for Leah and her fine ass to strut in and dry hump me into oblivion. But since that wasn't gonna happen, I lean against the marble kitchen counter and take a breather. Maybe a slow song was just what I needed to calm down off of this freedom high.

I throw my head back and stumble. I catch myself and my vision blurs.

Was I drunk? I sure hope not cus I wanted to drink _more_ and how embarrassing would it be for Lee to have and come pick my hammered ass up? I must've drank half a liquor store to feel like this.

The sound of jingle bells is what gets me out of my hazy stare. I look up and I swore my eyes deceive me when Nessie in a tiny elf costume and heels with bells at the zipper strode in with a red plastic cup in hand.

"Ness-*_burp_*-ie?"

She eyes me worriedly and pours herself a mix of vodka and eggnog and twirls it with her finger. "Hey, Jake. Where's Leah?"

I shrug, barely remembering where _I_ was at the particular second. "Where's Seth?"

She takes a sip of her mix and points to the rest of the party. "Somewhere in there. He's passed out drunk right now so I'm just gonna chill in here."

"Sorry to hear that," I say. Same ole Seth.

"Yeah, me too."

We stand there just looking at nothing. Well her eyes were wondering but mine were checking out that fucking outfit. I groan but disguise it with a cough.

"How do you deal with Leah when she gets angry?" she suddenly asks and I think she's flash backing on the other day when they returned.

I smirk. "We fuck."

"Oh."

"But if you want a virgin answer, she phases and I admit I was wrong."

"Oh," she repeats and I almost ask why she asks but she interrupts my thought.

"You wanna dance?"

My left brow rises in not surprise but excitement. "It's a bit slow."

"It's okay. I have no rhythm anyway," she sets her drink down and takes my hand. I sip some of her mixture and follow every one of her curves to the dance floor.


	14. I Can See But Once I Was Blind

"What was that you were saying about not having rhythm?" I whisper into her ear as she rocks with me.

Her hands curve under mine and we hold each other tighter as the beat drops.

"Maybe you bring the black chick out of me and I suddenly have it," she jokes.

I try to make this dance as innocent as possible. Mainly because I knew everyone here and I damn well knew they were gonna be some females who would go and tell Leah, fabricating the story because that's what chicks do. Also, Seth was here and he could wake up from his sleep at any time. I was playing with fire but why should anyone make a big deal about a dance? So what if I grind myself on her and she happens to grind back? It's not like I was all in her dress and kissing on her neck.

My grip on her hips eases anyway and try to distract myself from getting lost in her. It's hard to cus everyone is doing the same little grind we are. Rachel and Paul are really getting into it so I turn away in disgust to avoid nightmares.

Instead of dirty and disapproving looks, we received confused ones. I heard a few random girls whispering to each other about whether or not I was still with Leah. I guess our showing up at separate times set their assumptions off. I roll my eyes and when I see Nessie doesn't seem to care, I don't either.

I'll admit that it was weird dancing this way with anyone besides Leah. No one dips, curves and freaks me like she does but Nessie was doing a decent job. I couldn't wait to get to the Cullens to freak Leah up and down.

This semi-drunk state of being my mind was floating in was causing me to wanna do something crazy. My body craved for something-anything- exciting to happen.

My hands massage her hips the way they would've done to Leah's and she lets out the slightest of moans that encourages me to do it again. I do and the material of her elf costume wrinkles under my touch along with her cheekage leakage grinding against the crotch of my pants. Once I make contact with her skin and realize she's not wearing underwear, she giggles and pulls away slowly. She fixes her costume and faces me.

She pulls herself in close, our faces only inches apart. Our chests are connected, making everything down cling to the others but she's so tiny that her stomach is rubbing against my crotch.

She gets on her tippy toes and as we rock, she whispers in my ear with the most effortless of breaths.

"Maybe you should get out of here before I get you in trouble."

And that's when I awake from the bliss. I pull away to see what her eyes have to say. She shrugs, and directs her eyes to the door as if to say "save yourself."

I nod and am suddenly parched. I want another fucking drink but I know I don't need one.

"Thanks for the dance, Nessie," I blurt out in a quick mumble and immediately rush for the bathroom. It's vacant, thank goodness and once I'm in there, I splash cold water on my face.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You have a daughter, you have a fiancé, you have a daughter, you have a fiance," I keep mumbling to myself.

My reflection looks drained and in need of sleep, so I piss really quick and jet out of there.

I don't see Nessie again but I do find a passed out Seth napping on the hood of Paul's car when I head to the Rabbit.

My race over to the Cullen's doesn't seem quick enough because I can still feel Nessie all over me. I can see her that elf costume and how I'd grazed my hands over her bare ass. I shutter and slow the Rabbit down to regular speed.

I take a breath and pray Leah's already there. Why couldn't Nessie have been at her family's party instead of Paul and my sister's?

I mutter swears and get to the Cullen's without crashing or getting pulled over.

"Hey, Jake," Bella waves to me as I come up behind Leah. Leah stops mid-sentence and turns to look at me.

"Hey, how was the party?" she asks me then takes a drink of her wine before offering me some.

I down it and give her back the empty glass. "It was um...alright," I lied.

She flashes me a taunting smile. "Oh. Just alright?"

If she only knew. I shrug and she grimaces.

"Did either of you guys happen to see Nessie there?" Bella asks, making me stiff in the pants. Leah answers yes and the rest of their conversation is a blur to me. I'm still a little bit drunk.

A Cullen's Christmas party wasn't as corny and lame as Emily and Sam's. For one, they had decent music playing and no ridiculous sweaters were in sight. In fact, the Cullen women were looking very attractive tonight.

The lights were dimmed and decorations made the living room twinkle with Christmas delight, setting the mood of romance instead of lust. When was the last time I had a classy dance with Leah?

Oh, right. Our engagement party. That's just what I needed to bring me back to Earth. A dance with Leah always made my head clear out and made me feel like I was normal again.

My hands go around this beautiful woman's waist as they did at our engagement party. The song is slow and jazzy which is perfect. I hunch over lower and instead of her usual scent, she smells of pine, gingerbread and firewood.

"You smell like Christmas," I tell her when I lead our shuffle.

"You smell like an alcoholic," she says bluntly.

I immediately shut my mouth to prevent the stench of liquor creeping out.

"I'm sorry," I mutter through grit teeth.

"Are you too drunk too drive home?" The annoyance in her voice is quite clear.

"Um..." I have to think for a some reason as if the question was too complicated to answer. I was old enough to determine whether or not I was drunk or not.

"Wow,_ Black_. Really?"

Uh-oh. She's pissed. She called me by my last name.

"I'm sorry," I repeat. "Do I look drunk?"

"Besides the fact that you're leaning on me, struggling to stand straight and you look a hot fucking mess?"

At that statement, I immediately try to straighten myself. I hadn't even realized how much control I really had.

"Why would you fucking drive here if you're fucking drunk?" A throaty groan thunders from her chest.

"Lee, I'm-"

"I can only fucking imagine how much you had to have drank to get_ this _bad," she continues and hangs her head.

I try to lift her chin but she swats my hand away. "_Don't _touch me. I'm going home."

She gets from my grasp and I stumble without the support from her body. She stomps away, her heels clicking with each swish of her ass cheeks. I'd run after her but any type of fast movement would've had me blowing chunks.  
>She can't get far when I have the car keys.<p>

She's leaning against the driver's side of the Rabbit, arms crossed and sneering. She tries not to make eye contact with me when I wobble out the Cullen's front door.

"Gimme the keys."

"Why?"

"Cus you're drunk."

"Maybe you're so drunk right now that you know you're drunk so your drunkness is letting you play it off like you're sober, making you believe I'm drunk when I'm really sober?" I say and my brain spins.

"What?" she spits back out at me in great confusion and before I can respond, I launch over and my face muscles convulse painfully as the curdled mixture of dinner and the endless glasses of alcohol make the unpleasant journey back up my throat and out my mouth.

My throat burns after the first round of puke and my eyes are watering from the pressure.

"Jeez, Jake," Leah gripes as her hand caresses along my spine in comfort. "Let it out," she continues with a softer timbre.

I resume to puking on the leaves and twigs and it's then do I realize that I parked pretty far away from the Cullen's, halfway in the woods actually. Wow, I must be wasted.

Once finished, my upper body flings upward in an attempt to stand with my mind having the strong confidence that I had balance. My footing goes awry and I stumble. She catches me.

"C'mon, Jake."

I do just that while one hand of hers is supporting my waist and the other is holding my hand as it hangs over her shoulder. I blink and try to remember where I am.

"Leah," I whine and she glances up at me.

"Yes, baby?"

"Take me home," I plead and she just nods.

"I got you. I'm gonna take care of you, alright?"

She somehow got me in the passenger's seat and manages to get me out when we arrive home. I crawl up the steps to the door instead of walking like a grown man and instead of her rolling her eyes, she just holds my hand as I do, encouraging me to stand on my two feet.

She sends me upstairs-which I crawl-to our bedroom to lay down and once I do, my banging ears pick up the little sounds coming from the kitchen. My stomach rumbles angrily.

Her festive aroma fills the room and I look towards the door to see her holding a plate, a can of ginger ale and cloth. She sets the items on the nightstand on top of random mail and other papers.

"What's all that?" I ask and feel my shoes being untied. She's at the foot of the bed, undoing the laces of my favorite sneakers.

"It's crackers and ginger ale so you can take something for your head. It's gonna be throbbing within a few hours," she explains and the second sneaker comes from around my foot and thumps to the ground.

"Oh," is all I can coherently say without slurring.

She removes my shirt and it's like a role reversal. Not too long ago, she was drunk and in need of help. I was there to undress and take care of her. Only difference is I can't move and Leah wasn't on the verge of tears.

My shirt flies to the hamper but my eyes aren't quick enough to follow her actions. They droop and the wetness of of the cloth is cold but instantly warms up against my forehead.

"Open your mouth," she orders and I'm hesitant at first.

"Jake, it's just a cracker."

"Lee, I just threw up."

"Babe, I know what I'm talking about. Just eat it, please."

My lips part and the starch of the saltine cracker immediately begins to digest when it reaches my tongue. I chew.

"It's to help settle your stomach. Open."

I do and taste another one before chewing. The _tsk_-*snap* of the opening of the soda can seems to echo throughout the house.

"Drink some while I get you some medicine."

I sit up as best I can and take the can from her hands. I take a sip and the carbonation makes its way down my throat and it rushes backwards in my nostrils in the way soda does when you drink it.

I burp.

She's in the medicine cabinet and I can pick up on the random bottles and pills of medicine we have. The noise stops for a second then I hear rattling and the bathroom light flicks out.

"This should help," she unscrews the blue cap on the Aleve, shakes two pills in her hand and places them in my palm.

"How is Aleve supposed to help?" I wonder as I stare blankly at the two gel filled, aqua tinted, pods she's given me.

"Aleve helps anything," she answers and places the top back on the huge white bottle. "Take them."

Women knows best, I think and pop them at the same time then take some ginger ale down with it. I can feel the outer shell of the pills graze my throat on the way down and they had the consistency of plastic. She takes the can from me as I sink back onto the pillow.

"You shouldn't have too bad of a hangover," she says and feeds me another cracker.

"Hallelujah," I growl almost sarcastically and shut my eyes. She begins to stroke her fingers along my chest and down to my abs to soothe my stomach ache. It was working. After what felt like an hour or so, my tummy had settled.

I peak one eye open and find her laying one her stomach next to me with the plate of crackers in front of her. She's eating them now and looking at the bed sheets. Her expression is difficult to read. It's a mix of worry and aggravation.

"Leah?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She sighs. "Hakuna matata. You know I got your back."

My grin couldn't get any smugger. "I'm sorry I fucked up your night."

The bed sheets shift under her weight when she moves in closer to me. A few stray silky strands of her thick hair brush my pec before her whole head comes down on my chest. She cuddles in close and feeds me what is probably the last cracker.

"S'okay. I kinda like mommy-ing you."

I hold her tighter. "I love you."

She lifts her head and pecks my forehead once before responding with a tired, "I love you, too."

"You promise?" I have to make sure.

"Yes, Jake. Now go to sleep."

* * *

><p>The slightest of knocks was way too much noise for my head to handle.<p>

You'd think having werewolf instant pain relief was included on headaches and not just cuts and bruises.; You'd think wrong.

"Hangover?" Her voice is amused.

"Big time."

"Figured as much. Here," she holds out a glass of water with a pill dissolving halfway to the bottom.

I take it and gulp it down like it's vodka and cranberry juice.

"Ahhh," I say when my head seems to suddenly feel weightless. "Excuse my use of this drunk white girl line but _what happened last night_?"

"You got really drunk and sick so I had to take you home and take care of you."

I cover my face in shame. "Jeez, Leah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's in the past. It's a new day."

The sunlight through the windows make my eyes ache. I blink twice and she's shifted across the room both times. I notice she's already fully dressed before checkng the clock and reading seven o' clock.

"Why'r you up so early?"

"Since when is ten early?"

I check the digital clock again and sure enough, it says ten. I must still be a bit dizzy.

"Right," I say unsure. "Where'r you going?"

She parts the huge doors of-more hers than mine-the closet and searches for some shoes.

"I was waiting for you to wake up actually. I was thinking I go pick up BD from your dad's and finish Christmas shopping while you finish decorating the tree."

I pick up on so many things wrong with that. Ever since Leah had returned, she's been quite the fashionista but picturing her shopping wasn't the most normal thing. Especially with her temper and around Christmas time with the hustle, bustle and rudeness of other shoppers? Lord help everyone.

"Are you sure you going shopping is the best idea?"

She zips up the left boot to the pair I got her for her birthday. "Why do you say that?"

"You_ kinda_ have a temper." Kinda shouldn't even be in that sentence.

"Oh, gimme some credit. I wouldn't phase right there in the mall."

I picture that happening and my head throbs further froms holding in laughter. "Yeah but I don't wanna see you on the five o' clock news for snatching some woman's weave cus she may have or may have not cut in front of you in line."

"Oh, c'mon. I can control my anger, okay? 'Sides the best place to stay is home when you're hungover."

I have to agree on that one. "Okay fine. But please for the love of Jesus, Mary and Joseph, _behave_."

"I will. I promise, alright?"

"You swear?"

Her heels click louder as she approaches me. "I swear," she holds her pinky out and I swing mine around hers.

A whole week before Christmas and we still hadn't finished decorating the tree. We started it on Thanksgiving after picking it out witg Billy but once it was assembled and trimmed in the middle of our living room, the tree seemed irrelevant.

Moments like these made me wonder how Leah and Doll did things. How were their holidays spent? Was Leah so down on her luck with a little one year old child that she took refuge in shelters? Park benches?

Or maybe she had a rabbit's foot and made money in time to pay the hospital bill for BD's birth?

It wasn't right to keep thinking in the past but my curiousity would soon get the better of me. I'd never ask her though. Who knows what kind of dark memory I'd bring up?

I get all the ornaments and lights on in time for my girl's return. They both have multiple shopping bags in each hand and I could only imagine how much they spent.

"Hey, shorty," I greet her when she strolls into the living room with her pajamas still on. "How was grandpa's?"

"It was-whoa," she stops in her tracks at the skyscraper of a tree. "Pretty," Doll compliments as she stares up at it probably cus it's a good two or three feet taller than her. "You finished it without me?" The bold expression of sadness is clear on her face.

"Pshh," I hand her the angel-the silver and cloth angel that's been passed down in the Black family since the sixties- that sits atop the tree and she instantly brightens up. "Saved the best for last."

Her smile is glowing when I lift her to set the angel at the tree's point. Once it's straight, I put her back on the ground and close the curtains to reduce the amount of light in the room. I plug in the tree's lights and the room is suddenly lit with the white sparkle radiating off the tall tree.

My daughter hugs my legs which she's just about the same height as. Damn, she was getting tall.

"It's so pretty," Leah comes up behind me and kisses my nape. "Feeling better?"

The tree almost blinds me but for some reason, I enjoy the warmth and sense of pride it seems to be giving off at the moment.

_Welcome to Christmas at the Black-Clearwater house_, it's seems to be saying.

**A/N Think of these frequent updates as my Christmas gift to you bomb ass readers. Please review! And all my Blackwater fans, hold onto your weaves and asses cus these next few chapter are gonna make you guys HATE me. ;-)**


	15. I Was So Confused As A Little Child

Monday: The joint packs go snow tubing down the highest mountains in Washington for a few hours before going back to La Push to eat. It's a nice outing till it turns trashy after Paul gets a few drinks in him and we nearly get kicked out the restaurant due to "disorderly conduct" and being a "public disturbance."

Tuesday: Baby Doll is let out of school for Christmas break and she brings home a report card of all A's and B's cus looks aren't the only thing Leah passed down to her. She spends the night at my dad's again while Leah have a night to ourselves to just talk and fool around without going passed our limit.

Wednesday: Leah, my sisters, Bella, Alice and a reluctant Rosalie finish wrapping up gifts for mostly BD and other family members. From what I hear upstairs, the women get along quite well and it kinda warms me that the fact that they were vampires and wolves being long forgotten. It wasn't even a factor anymore. We were all still people, ice cold and undead or stove hot and furry.

Thursday: Baby Doll sees her first reindeer whilst collecting snowflakes in our backyard with Bella and Leah. At first, she's hesitant to near the animal but eventually she gets close enough to make eye contact. It runs off in fear of Bella when she pretends to pounce on it.

Friday: Carson stops by the house for a play date and my nerves were off because not only did he reek of vampire but he brought Doll a gift to put under the tree along with the other hundred million gifts she'd received from just my pack alone. They stayed in her room doing God knows what while Leah and Bella went shopping for a dress Leah could wear at Christmas dinner, which was being held at Billy's.

I stayed home and my pack came over to help clean up my driveway and garage of snow because my goofy ass forgot to close it during the snow storm. I didn't know what I was frustrated about more. Leah shopping for a dress when she owns half the damn department store, Carson and Baby Doll being alone in my house, or the fact that I had the most unusual largest and widest motherfucking driveway in the neighborhood.

Saturday: It's Christmas Eve and Doll is restless the whole day. That morning, she plays an intense game of snow football with my pack and Sam's on First Beach because the weather had gotten bearable. Team Righteousness-that's what she calls her team- wins against Team Claire and the two have a friendly rivalry that Quil and I find adorable.

That afternoon is spent watching Christmas movies. It was keeping the little one occupied till evening rolled around and to my knowledge, Leah-in an attempt to get to know her brother's girlfriend better since eventually they'd be in-laws- had invited Nessie and Seth over to bake cookies for Santa with Baby Doll. BD decided she was too old for Santa and stayed on the couch, watching Christmas specials with her dad and uncle while just Nessie and Leah baked instead.

Nothing made me more nervous. Not only had I felt on her cheeks at Paul's but she was my fucking imprint. She could let it slip and then Christmas Eve would turn into a nasty cat fight. More like wolf-cat fight, actually.

My worries were on a slight edge when I actually heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Laughing was a good sign and I didn't even know why I was so tense. It's not like I'd slept with Nessie; then I'd really be in some deep shit.

Once the timer went off , Seth, and I sprang off the couch with the quickness but before we could get our hands on the sweets, spatulas were swatted in our direction.

"Ow!" Seth yelps and sucks on his reddening fingers. "What was that for?"

"These cookies are for Santa," Leah answers him as she lifts each chocolate chipped treat onto a decorative plate.

"What about _this_cookie?" I tease and slyly-without Seth noticing- caress my hand over Leah's V and press my first two fingers on her inner thighs. She giggles when I rub over her folds.

"You're nasty," she swats me away with a huge smile but I steal one anyway.

Sunday: It's Christmas day. BD is the first one up at the crack of dawn, bouncing and jumping on our bed like the wild child she is.

As the bed went back and forth under the pressure, Leah cuddles in closer to me.

"Your daughter is awake," she moans.

My tired morning voice is gruff and deep enough to do a decent James Earl Jones impression. "Before sunrise, she's _your_daughter."

"How are you guys still asleep?! It's Christmas!"

To catch her by surprise, I spring up and get her by her waist and spin her body around. She's laughing and giggling more than before.

"Little girls who jump on their parents don't get to open their presents," I try tickling her but she uses those spider monkey moves of hers and frees herself from my grasp. She lands on the ground with perfect balance and gives me a smirk that Leah would.

"Good thing I'm not a little girl."

It was true. She'd definitely grown some inches since the first time I saw her nine months ago.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a smart ass in the house," I tease then pick her back up and once I believe I've got her for good, she gets right back out.

"I'd rather be smart ass than a dumb one," she states and Leah barks out a single laugh. They were too much alike.

"Yeah, okay potty mouth. It's gift time," I lift her one last time and she doesn't budge this time. We make our descent down the stairs and she went insane.

She was like the Tasmanian devil ripping and whipping through each present with her name on it. Each time she revealed what was inside, her eyes would glow brighter and get wider than they did on the gift before. It was insane how spoiled she was.

"Your turn," I announce to Leah when she finally comes downstairs.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she says in mock modesty when I set the gift bag in her lap. "As if the boots and the necklace weren't enough," she adds and begins removing the tissue paper.

"Shut up. I like spoiling you."

She stops with the paper and gasp. "Jacob. . ."

I plop next to her on the sofa and my smile grows just as wide as hers.

She pulls the rainbow colored, eye-shadow palette-that's the size of a laptop- from the bag along with the brushes that went with it.

"Aw, Jacob," she gasps and inspects the shiny colors of her new gift.

"You like?"

"Yes, baby, I love it! Thank you. You know me so freaking well," she squeaks and kisses me hard on the cheek.

Did she just squeak? Yup, she did. I'd like to think I brought the sensitive side out of her because normal Leah did _not_squeak.

"Oh, your turn," she puts the makeup back in the bag and reaches far under the tree. A gift bag is in her hands when she brings her hand back out.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," I say and fully mean it. I didn't want anything from her.

"You're gonna like it."

"Will I?" I remove the tissue paper and reach inside. My fingertips graze against some type of metal with ridges along its side. My hand comes back up and I have a key in hand with a black lanyard attached to it.

"You got me a key?"

"Come on. You too, Baby Doll." She hops up and takes Doll's hand when she runs towards her.

"Where'r we going?"

"Just come one."

Baby Doll leaps into my arms to warm up as we step down our porch and round the corner onto the driveway.

"Mommy, it's cold," the child complains.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she punches in the pin code to open the garage and as we wait patiently for it to open, she snuggles in closely to my arm.

As soon as Baby Doll and I see as to why we were outside, both us light up like the Christmas tree in the living room.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim when I see my motorcycle tricked out to the max with a new stereo system a fresh metallic paint job, new tires and even leather seating. It's in mint condition as if I'd never ridden it before. Like it was a new bike all together. She even got me a helmet, something I was in need of.

Baby's excitement was cus she had a two wheeler retro bike of red color and a basket. She was losing her mind over that while I was losing mine over my new ride.

"Lee, how'd you do it?" I ask baffled as I juggle the black helmet in my hands. On the back, my last name is printed in fancy white lettering.

"You don't look too happy rolling around in the Rabbit so I thought you'd like a fun little something to cruise in on the weekends. The guys at your shop did it as a favor."

That was a shock. I don't even talk to anyone at my job.

"Wow," I almost sound starstruck. "Baby, thanks," I get her in a hug.

"_Oof_!" The impact of the hug makes her almost tip over. "You're welcome, Jacob. Merry Christmas."

If it weren't obvious before, Leah and I were such an odd yet beautiful pair. As many wrongs there were in our relationship, there was as many rights. She was more than a good woman to me and I wish I could at least give something back. She's taken way too good care of me and it'd be nice to at least repay her; show her I care just as much as she does. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The dress Leah and Bella bought together was even sexier than the red one she wore to the Christmas parties. While the first one showed more cleavage, this one slowed off legs which kinda pissed me off considering if it was one thing Leah was famous for it besides her temper was her legs. Both packs knew it better than anyone that Leah's long, toned and insanely flexible legs were her best physical feature besides her ass and those eyes. That's what made her so damn fast in human and wolf form.<p>

If _anyone_ should get to feast their eyes on her legs, it was _me_.

"Is that really appropriate for dinner at my dad's? You know he's a dirty old man."

She fixes the hemline of the sparkly cloth she passes for a dress. "Since when are you so opposed to these outfits I wear?"

"Cus I don't want other guys staring at you. I should be used to it but I'm not, alright?" My arms encase her from behind as she bends over to turn off our TV.

She smooths out a kink in her recently straightened hair. "Nobody's even gonna be paying me any mind."

"Your middle name might as well be 'head turner.'"

"If it makes you so uncomfortable, I'll put on some stockings. Is that better?"

I nod and kiss her neck. "Please and thank you, love."

I had to watch her put the stockings on to make sure she went through with her word. Granite it was like being on a diet presented with a huge piece of chocolate cake resisting to throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless but I got through it, boner and all.

Just like always, Baby Doll was the center of attention showing up to Billy's house.

No words had to be said and she was already the star of the room, brightening everyone's faces and moods with just one look. Just like Leah predicted, no one was even paying attention to her legs, thank God.

Whilst waiting for dinner to be ready, I decide to watch TV in the living room with Paul while Leah was off doing whatever girls do with my sisters.

It's silent between the two of us for a few moments which is the complete opposite of how it was at the Christmas party. He was almost as drunk as I was and we were having the most ridiculous and slobbery time. Did something happen that I don't remember that's the reason why we're not saying anything?

He speaks first.

"So you and Nessie made quite a little scene a week ago, huh?" he announces it more as a statement than a question.

I punch his shoulder. "Dude, shut up. Leah's in the other room."

He shrugs with the punkest smug expression on his face. "Calm down. I won't say anything."

"I know you're not."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Just fucking don't."

"Calm your tits. I'm not gonna say a word. Just curious whether or not Lee knows if she's your imprint."

I exhale and sink in the sofa. "Nope."

"Why not?"

I shake my head. "I don't want that kinda drama."

"Aren't you just creating more drama everyday you _don't_ tell her?"

He had a point. "I'll tell her."

"When?"

I think. "When hell freezes over."

* * *

><p>As if she hadn't received enough gifts, my sister and Paul had a particularly elaborate surprise for Baby Doll. She was yet again the center of everyone's affection when she gasped at the sight of an active Yorkshire terrier in Rachel's arms.<p>

"Oh my goodness! Who's this little guy?" Baby Doll-like it was an instinct- put her arms out to Rachel and she passes the dog onto her.

"He's yours. From me and Uncle Paul."

At that statement, Leah and I groan in unison.

"Mine? _All mine_? To like keep forever?"

"Uh-huh," Paul answers her and pokes her forehead. "Merry Christmas, midget."

"Ooh Paul, you're lucky I'm in a good mood now," the child responds as she juggles the tiny animal in her arms. "What's her name?"

Great. Another chick in the house.

"He's a boy and he doesn't have a name. We just adopted him," Rachel explains as she rubs the miniature dog in her niece's arms. The Yorkie's ears go back as her fingers scratch through his short, scruffy, black fur.

Even better; a male dog. I could already see his tiny figure humping the shit out of Leah's ankle.

"He's so cute!" Baby Doll brought the small animal up to her face and kissed his wet nose. His nub of a tail wags in excitement and licks hers in response. His black orbs of eyes blink multiple times before he licks her again.

"Thank you, Rach. I love him already. Yes, I do. Yes, I do," she begins speaking puppy to him causing me to roll my eyes.

And it begins.

The attention strays from my daughter during dinner when a huge turkey was in the middle of my dad's fancy dining room table. At that moment, the wolf in all of us comes out and we attack.

Dinner with these people was somehow more entertaining than watching them party.

For one, Sue was the first one drunk and Charlie just sat there blushing when she reveals some of his dirty laundry in her tipsy state.

Billy, Charlie, Paul and Seth had heated-intense, actually- discussions about football and usually I'd join in but since Leah being back and having a daughter, the only thing on TV at the Black household was cartoons and fashion networks so I hadn't really caught up on my sports.

And then Leah, Rachel and Rebecca gossip across the table as if we weren't even there which was kinda funny cus I found myself fully engrossed in the conversation.

Then the conversation swerved to Baby Doll yet again. Instead of swooning over how gorgeous and precious she was, we were-for some unknown reason-pitching name ideas for her new puppy.

"What about Zayn? Ya know after that guy in um...what'S that little group called ugh...One Direction? You like them, right?" Seth suggests and Baby's face scrunches.

"I can't stand One Direction."

"What little girls doesn't like One Direction?"

The child just shakes her head and I can hear the slight taps of the dog's fingernails as he's roaming under the table. "Just..._no_. No One Direction."

"Okay, fine. What about ugh...ugh...ooh! Name him after me. Your favorite uncle," Paul says completely serious and half of us find it hilarious.

"Um, if she's gonna name him after anyone, it's_ me_. Her favorite grandfather...in law," Charlie adds in that husky tone of his and there's a look of consideration on her face till she shakes her head.

The only ones who haven't spoken are Leah, Nessie and I cus I think we all pick up on the ridiculousness of the conversation. Actually Leah was just too busy with finishing her plate. Nessie just looks distraught and out of it. Like she wasn't herself or rather she was forcing herself not to make eye contact with me.

I knew cus I was doing the exact same thing.

So she felt the it too?

She nervously holds onto Seth's arm whilst continually putting a flyaway curl behind her ear. I wanted to reach over and do it for her.

"I know what I'm gonna call him," Baby Doll has the over sized rat in her hands when I look to my left at her, making me sneer.

"I'm gonna call him Bronx," her voice goes back into puppy-talk mode when she says his name.

"_Bronx_?" Paul says it normally, making the name so much less graceful. "I'm pretty sure my suggestion was better. Why Bronx?"

"Because the Bronx is located in New _York_ and he's a _York_shire. His name is based off of grit and art _not_ stupidity," she replied, sassier than usual and making Leah try to hide a laugh within a cough. I'll admit that Paul's face was hilarious whenever Baby Doll has a good comeback.

That statement ended the conversation while Paul sat there with a dumb look on his face and the rest of us laugh.

"So explain something to me, big sister," I say to Rachel as she runs water over a plate and hands it to me to put in the dishwasher. "Why in the blue hell would you get BD a dog when her mother and uncles can turn into giant wolves?"

"He's a pet. And besides, you wanted a dog when you were younger. Dad never got us one so why don't give her something you never had?"

"Yeah but I got over it," I place a spoon in it's proper socket. "She can live without a puppy."

"True but you and Baby Doll are two very different people."

"She'd get over it."

"What's so wrong with spoiling her a little bit?"

"Spoiling her a lot of bit."

She rinses another dish and hands it to me. "If she hasn't gotten a big head yet, she won't."

"Don't speak too soon."

She laughs. "And if she does, just put a little Billy and Sarah Black tough love on her."

I knew all about Billy and Sarah Black tough love. It's _not_ fun. "Fine. She can keep him," I finally agree reluctantly.

She closes the dishwasher and once putting in the detergent, she grabs my cheeks and fondles them. "Aw, Jacob. She was gonna keep him anyway."

* * *

><p>After Seth and Leah took over kitchen duty, I decided to chat with my dad for the first time tonight. The backyard was our favorite spot because it faced the sunset and it was peaceful enough for a son and his father to have a beer. It was especially pretty with snow on the ground.<p>

"So what'd you get Leah?"

"Makeup."

"We're talking about the same Leah who used to roll around La Push in sweatpants and her hair always up?"

"The very one."

"Wow," he takes a sip of his beer and looks out at the sun setting, amazed. "You've changed her."

"California changed her."

"She's so silent nowadays. So. . ._gentle._"

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. If only he knew. "Something like that. She's definitely different though."

An owl hoots and it echoes among the trees and their branches. The crickets chirp to communicate. The bats begin to come out as they realize nothings left of the sun but a off few stray blues and oranges skewing around the blackening clouds. They're blind as they flap their wings randomly, flying right into one another. I'm instantly reminded of Edward.

"I don't mean to get in you guy's business but are you gonna. . .try again?"

That question should've been expected. "We want to but. . ."

"But?"

"Just doesn't seem like it's gonna happen." I inform him, realizing it's time to give up. It wasn't a positive attitude I had about the subject but maybe it was just time to face the truth. I'd never wanna give up on anything but maybe Leah and I are meant to have just a daughter. Maybe Baby Doll was meant to be an only child just like she wanted.

He shakes his head and exhales. His breath shows in the cold as he does. "That's too bad."

Maybe it wasn't. Why hear the sound of children's joyous laughter when you can hear the whine and cry of a Yorkshire puppy who has to pee?

"Did you ever find Leah's ring?"

I take a swig of beer. "Nope."

He nods his head and waits for a second. He goes to his pocket and I think he's just putting it in their for comfort but instead he pulls out a silver ring with a reasonably sized diamond.

"Give her this."

I recognize it instantly.

"Dad," I begin. "This is-"

"Till you find her original, take this one. It's not huge but it's enough to get her down the isle."

Was Leah truly worthy of my mom's ring?

I love Leah to death don't get me wrong but this was _my mother_we were talking about. I couldn't just give it away. Could Leah live up to the legend and compare to Sarah Black, the woman who gave me life and took care of me for the first six years of my life?

Or maybe it was a coincidence.

Leah leaves me for six years. Sarah left me at six years. My mother was a month older than my dad just like Leah was a month older than me. There had to be some connection.

I take the ring from him.

"Just tell her to take care of it, alright?"

The ring was tiny. It should fit her finger perfectly. "How did you propose to Sarah?"

He chuckles and takes another drink. "Badly but she said yes anyway."

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess. I can't believe I'm gonna have to do this again."

"Nervous?"

"Hell yeah. What if I screw this up?"

"It's not like she's gonna say no."

That's true. "I tell you we set a date?"

"No, you didn't actually. When?"

"March eleventh."

He nods. "Why March eleventh?"

I can already tell I'm gonna be annoyed with people asking me why I chose that particular date.

"It's just a date, Dad."

"Oh. Begin planning yet?"

That should be fun. "No."

"You should get started. March will be here sooner than you think. Those three months will fly by. Enjoy them while they last."

Sounds like a wise idea. "Any advice you wanna give me in planning a wedding?"

His hearty chortle sounds more amused than helpful. "Stay the hell away from your bride."

"Why?"

"Think about it. It's a lot of pressure planning a wedding and it's hard to keep a level head. Now add Leah into the equation _plus_ her temper."

I imagine the chaos then I imagine Leah. "Oh. Oh_ damn_."

"Exactly. Save yourself the stress. "

I take those words to heart and can only imagine how Sarah got planning her wedding. Picturing Sarah angry was hard but judging by the look on my dad's face and the advice he'd given me, he's seen it far too many times.

Puppy and all, my family and I were on our way home to enjoy the rest of the holiday. The snow slowed us down a little but we made it home in time before it got really dark and the moon could surface.

"Tomorrow we can go to the pet store, alright?" Leah is saying to BD in the kitchen while she's getting themselves something to drink. I stop in my tracks to listen closer.

"Okay," the tiny girl says and the fridge closes.

"You sure you wanna name him Bronx? Cus once we get his tags-"

"I'm sure. I wanted to name him Jacob but it'd be kinda weird having two Jacobs in one house, huh?"

Leah laughs. "Yeah, I guess so. I like Bronx. It's creative."

"You think Daddy likes him?"

I listen harder.

"He has this odd male pride thing so there maybe some territorial issues in the future," one of them sets the dog to the ground cus I can hear his nails on the tile. "But for now, he shouldn't have an attitude."

Hmmm. . .did I have territorial issues? I rush to beat Leah upstairs and plop on the bed just before she strolls in.

She heads straight for the bathroom and begins removing her makeup. I replay the conversations her and our daughter just had. Maybe I should be more open minded towards having another male dog in the house. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

I also go over the conversation me and Billy had about weddings and marriage.

"Can I ask you something really quick?"

She removes her earrings. "Shoot."

This shouldn't be as hard as the first time. "Um..." I begin and let the letters drawl out longer than necessary. She takes off her necklace.

I hop off the mattress and lean in the doorway.

"I got another present for you."

"If it's your dick in a box, I'm not interested."

"Trust me, it's not." Although that is a good idea.

My knee drops me to a kneeling position. She follows me all the way down and instead of gasping like the first time, she just flashes a freshly brushed, toothy grin.

"Leah. My dearest, sweet, baby mama Leah. Will you marry me March eleventh of the year 2012?"

She pretends to think. "Jacob. My dearest, sweet, baby daddy Jacob," she kneels down with me and kisses me once before holding my cheeks in both of her hands. She brings our foreheads together and my pig nose taps her slender one.

"Yes, I will marry you. Why do you ask?"

I get excited when I pull the ring out my pocket. She does too.

"Is that...isn't this-?"

"Yeah. It's _yours_ now."

She gasps and leans back to sit on her calves. "Jacob, I can't take Sarah's ring."

"Yes, you can."

Her facial features go dull. "Jacob, I just can't wear _her_ ring."

"Why not?" I'm almost a bit offended.

"Cus Sarah was the like the greatest woman ever and I'm just. . .Leah. How am I supposed to honor someone like her?"

I put some hair behind her ear. "In my eyes,_ you_ just so happen to be the greatest woman ever. You deserve this ring."

She hesitates when I take her left hand.

"Are you sure?"

_Nope_, I'm thinking but I slip the ring on her finger anyway. It fits perfectly.

"Merry Christmas," I say for hopefully the last time today.

"Merry Christmas," she says back whilst nervously looking at her new ring.

She brings my face close again and kisses my nose.

"Wanna gimme a little head before we go to sleep?" I suggest but she just pushes my face away, stands, and snarls about how immature I was.

**A/N To fully appreciate the perverted glory of Jacob referring to Leah's vagina as a cookie, you'd have to listen to the song "Cookie" by B5. Lmao I'm so nasty.**

**And I don't mean to be one of those authors who have to beg for reviews. _BUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD_, it's nice getting reviews and don't be so vague! That's all I'm saying. Love you guys!**


	16. Trying To Take What I Could Get

"My daughter and fiance' have taking a liking to you so before you get comfortable, lemme give you the rules of Casa de Jacob."

Bronx's tiny head cocks to the side as if he's confused.

"Rule numero uno. Do _not _pee or shit on my nice wood floors or my carpet. You don't see me peeing and shitting on them, so you don't do it. Alright? Ya with me so far?"

He continues to stare at me, sitting as still as a statue, only moving his ears.

"Rule number two. Do _not_ and I repeat, do _not _ think for a millisecond in that tiny little head of yours that you're getting a crumb of my food. You can do those puppy dog eyes all you want, but it's _not _happening. Got it?"

His nub tail thumps against the floor when I wag my finger in his face.

"Rule number three and this one is crucial. If you ever-if you even think about-humping Leah's leg, I swear to goodness, I will slap you so hard that you will end up in the Bronx, alright? That's _my_ woman. I know you can smell her wolf scent and it's driving you crazy but just don't do it. If you see_ me _doing it, head in the other direction."

He waits a few seconds before sniffing and licking my finger. It tickles.

"Hmmm...maybe you're not _so _bad," I ease up and get on his level. He licks my nose next.

"I'll make you a deal, fur ball. If you don't single paw-ly destroy my beautiful house, then I'll teach you how to mate like a real dog. Sound good to you?"

He pounces upon my head and those paws get me in the face, letting me taste a mouthful of fur.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say as he takes a few steps across my back. I almost can't even feel him as I'm just laying on my living room floor with him circling and sniffing me.

"I used to be able to turn into a dog kinda like you. Except I was bigger, stronger, and faster. My fur was never so nappy, though," I tell him and he ends up licking my nose once again before bouncing down the hall with his tags jingling with each step.

I sigh. "Come back," I plead in need of a listening ear. He doesn't and I can hear him drinking the water in his customized bowl. A few moments later, he comes right back around the corner and lays down in front of me so we're eye to eye.

"I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you," I put my hand out and he sets his paw in my palm.

"Oh, you know tricks?" I move the paw in a handshake. "You've been here a few days and you barely know a thing about me."

His ears twitch.

"I'm twenty-five, gonna be twenty-six next month. I have a daughter, you met her. Her name is Alejandra but we call her Baby Doll. But I guess all you can call her is '_woof_.'"

He's listening.

"And there's my fiance, Leah. She's a babe, isn't she?

His tail begins wagging again.

"Yeah, I thought you'd think so. We're getting married soon. In March. You're invited to the wedding, by the way."

I stare at him for a moment.

"I've been with Leah for a really long time. Seven years if you count the six years she was gone. I do. But the fucked up part is that I have an imprint I haven't told her about."

He licks my fingers again.

"And the even more fucked up part is that said imprint is with my best friend-who is Leah's brother-and it irritates me to the point of wanting to punch him in the throat. And if you thought that's as bad as it gets, you'd be wrong! I am beyond attracted to this imprint and as badly as I wanna fuck the mess out of her, I won't because I'm not a cheater and I will not betray my best friend. And it gets worse! Leah refuses to have sex with me, making the temptation to fuck Nessie looking better and better everyday. I haven't had sex in months, okay?! I'm _just_ a man! _I have needs_!"

My voice booms, startling the tiny animal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just kinda frustrated, I guess."

He continues to back away and I realize I have my fist balled. I release my muscle and open it out to him. He comes forward and gives me his paw. I shake it again and come to the fact that I just confided in a dog.

"What's been said here is between us, alright?"

His twitches his ears again as if he understands. Then they seem to turn all the way around when he picks up on the key unlocking the front door. He rushes to the door and immediately jump into Baby Doll's arms when he sees her.

"Hey, Bronx," she does that voice for him. "How's my little boy? Hi, Daddy!"

I wave to her and push from off the floor to be eye level with my fiance. "Hey," I greet her, almost nervously. "How are things over at Vamp City?"

"Good. Bella says hey. She misses you. She's hasn't seen you since the Christmas party," she says before kissing my lips.

The Cullen's was the last place I needed to be, especially with Nessie there, letting her thoughts slip around her mind rapist of a father.

"Well what have you and Bronx been up to? Male bonding?" She teases and takes a seat on the sofa and I plop down next to her.

I put an arm around her. "Sure, sure. He's not so bad of a dog."

"Well like father, like son," she pokes me in the stomach to get my attention. When I turn my head, she kisses me again. I slip her my tongue and she gets it with her own. The kiss holds for a few seconds till a single brush of fur caresses against my face and tiny paws press onto my jaw. I feel a warm tongue lapping around my cheek bones and before I can open my eyes to glare at the little cock block, Leah's already laughing and attempting to lift the dog off my face. He doesn't budge and continues giving me kisses of his own.

* * *

><p>For obvious reasons, I didn't attend any of the parties I was invited to this New Year's Eve. I decided that staying home, watching the ball drop, and kissing Leah was a less dangerous path to walk down versus drinking myself to idiocy and feeling up other girls.<p>

"It's been a crazy year."

She nods and continues petting my head in her lap. "Yeah, it has."

I recap the twelve months in my head, some better than others.

"Too bad we're all gonna die next year."

"Oh, c'mon, Lee. You really believe in that apocalypse bullshit?"

"I definitely believe the world's gonna end."

"Just not next year."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Neither do the Mayans. And even if the apocalypse was upon us, what can we do? We could only protect ourselves from natural disasters for so long."

"What about zombies?"

I give her a look. "You believe that bullshit too?"

She shrugs sheepishly. "It's possible."

"It's not actually. No possibility of them magically growing enough brain power to slug around and crave human flesh. Once a person's dead, they're dead..._for good_."

She thinks. "That's not what happened to you."

That was a good point but I had an even better one. "I didn't die. I was temporarily not alive."

"So you're a zombie, basically."

"Naw, I don't crave human flesh. I crave long, black, fistfuls of hair and tan, long, toned legs," I bring my voice down to that husky gruff she likes as I lean forward to face us. She wraps her arms around my neck and brings me to her lips but she doesn't kiss me.

"I like to prey on little Native American chicks but I don't eat their brains," I whisper this is in her ear and she purrs like a kitten.

"Mmmm. Tell me what you eat," she moans.

"First I lick their core and eat them right down to their center," I say this in between the kisses I'm planting all along her chest as each button of her shirt becomes undone.

"Mhmmm..." she moans when I pass her rib cage and onto her belly button.

"Then-" I begin going back, licking the whole way up, tasting her practically. She rubs my scalp. "I eat their hearts."

I bite her neck and she gasps once before breaking down in a symphony of moans. The heat of her center is warming against my thighs when she opens them like its an instant reaction.

I chuckle and pull away to take in the glory of seeing her with her shirt unbuttoned and legs wide open.

"I fucking hate you," she states when she figures out I was just teasing her. "You're so mean."

"Now you know how it feels to have that temptation, huh?" I hover over her body which is giving off the smell of anticipation and need. It's her arousal and it's driving me crazy. To keep calm, I kiss the flesh where I bit her and run my tongue over the dents where my teeth pierced through.

"I don't purposely tempt you."

"Yeah but you do anyway."

She grimaces and tries to bring me down to her. I resist and she lets out a moan of protest. "Jacob, _please_?"

Yes, yes the answer is fucking yes. "March eleventh isn't that far away."

"My ovaries are gonna explode before then."

"A bit dramatic, huh?" I come down and her breath is sweet on my face. "You and Alice begin planning yet?"

"Yeah, we have. It's a good pass time."

I nod and kiss her cheek. "Pick out a dress?"

She blushes. "Not yet. I'm probably thinking about just walking down the aisle in my birthday suit."

I shake my head. "That's _my_ body for _my _ eyes only."

"You could see it right now if you wanted to," at that claim, she begins to remove her button down and is left in just her bra and jeans.

Her breasts were already halfway out her funky colored bra and the creamy texture of them is what usually broke me down but I gained some sort of control over myself. I just stare at them while my fingers lace in and out of her hair.

"I could," I agree. "But I think I'd just tease and make you suffer."

She whimpers as if she's about to cry when her lower body jerks forward to rub against me. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

She smiles and kisses my lips hard. "No, I really fucking hate you."

For some reason, how she says that is such a turn on. "I hate you more."

She snickers and wraps her legs around my waist. "Remember when we couldn't stand each other back when we first started phasing?"

"Mhm. Why?"

"They say angry sex is the best sex and whenever we'd fight, I wanted to rip your damn shorts off and fuck the living sense out of you."

I grin into another kiss cus knew I couldn't have been the only one that felt the heat too. I remember the endless nights I've spent thinking about how badly I wanted her body against mine, her angry voice screaming my name into the empty depths of the forest.

"I'll get you just angry enough on our honeymoon so you can test that theory."

"Why wait when I'm angry right now?"

"Cus we're celibate."

She growls. "Fuck you."

"Not till March eleventh."

She gets frustrated with me and just gets off the couch all together, murmuring something about needing a drink as she swishes away. I reach just in time to slap a cheek and she swiftly rotates on her heels to hit my shoulder.

At the sound of the refrigerator opening, Bronx dashes down the stares. He races pass me and to the kitchen where I know he'll be begging for whatever she gets out the fridge.

The fridge closes. "Hi, Bronx," she says all cheery. "Hungry?"

"Don't give him any of my food!" I yell to her and all I get back is a peevish "Shut up!"

Rolling my eyes, I reach for the remote and turn up the channel. It was eleven fifty-seven and the ball was prepped to be dropped.

She re-enters the room with an unopened bottle of wine in one hand and Bronx in the other. She drops our pet in my lap and after regaining his balance, he snuggles close to my crotch. I frown but she ignores it.

Leah pops the bottle open and the frost on the cork melts under her hot touch while the mist leaks out the top. She lifts the bottle to her mouth and drinks down at least half without thinking anything of it. Her throat bobs up and down with each gulp while she watches the TV.

Leah's ability to hold her liquor was probably one of the sexiest things about her. She can drink just enough to keep it classy but still get nasty.

She pulls it from her lips and sets the bottle on the table then gets her dog from out of my junk.

"New years resolution?" she asks as she pets his head with three fingers and sets her own on my shoulder. Damn, hadn't even thought about that.

I say the first thing that rolls off my tongue. "Drink less."

To be a smart ass, she picks up the bottle again and downs a few more ounces, keeping eye contact with me. I fight the urge to snatch it from her.

"I agree," she hands me the bottle and I take it, pursing my lips around its opening like its her mouth. I let the sweet flavor of white wine drip its sinful way down pass my teeth, over my tongue and tickling my throat. My taste buds rejoice.

She takes it from me after a few seconds and take a few more sips before the countdown begins.

"What about yours?" I ask, counting down from thirty in my head as I wait for her answer.

Bronx climbs up her chest. "Probably to not be so scared anymore."

"Of?"

He licks her face and she giggles. "Big bad wolves," she jokes and the clock ticks down.

_10._

"Leah?"

_9._

"Hmm?"

_8_.

"I love you."

_7_.

She chuckles and snugs in closer to my neck, our heat making a sun of us.

_6._

"Don't."

_5._

"Why?"

_4._

"I don't deserve it."

_3._

"You'd rather I hate you?"

_2._

She grins and attaches our lips together just as the clock strikes midnight and the ball descends towards its boom. Her need is evident so I tuck her body closer to mine in a strong cuddle while our kiss evolves from endless pecks to a full on make out. She massages her lips beautifully around mine, making the both of us moan.

When she pulls away to get her breath, she bites my lips with her two front teeth. I give her my best seductive glare and suck her back in.

She actually kinda giggles when she pushes me off and kisses me once more.

"Happy new year, Jacob."

I kiss her nostrils and everything down till I reach her neck. I lick the bite mark once and her hum vibrates over her throat and onto my lips. "Happy new year. Some new year's kiss, eh?"

"Mhm. 2012 is sure to be amazing. Never thought I'd actually be getting married let alone to _you_."

"Well get used to the idea cus you're gonna be with me for a long time," I exaggerate the 'oh' sound in 'long' and she just looks at me with a funny smirk.

"Lucky me," she says sardonically and I roll my eyes.

"Did you really mean it when you said you didn't deserve me to loving you?" I ask.

"Jake, that's last year."

"That was three minutes ago."

She shrugs and rubs mine and Bronx's heads. "Don't worry about it."

But I can't help but do just that. What exactly did she mean by that? Did she have some guilty demons and skeletons in her closet just like I?

Before I can reply off in the east, the distant sound of fireworks goes off. It's coming from First Beach. Most likely the packs.

She hears them too and Bronx is suddenly at attention, growling at the slide door and searching outside to see what was up.

"Let's join 'em," she grabs the bottle from the table. I switch the TV off and grab Bronx to put him in his cage. He reluctantly goes inside of it, whirls around for a second to get comfortable and finally lays in a ball. I lock it and he whines.

"Wait, you don't wanna call BD first? Maybe she's still up?" I suggest but she just shakes her head. She was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight.

"Naw, she's probably asleep. We'll call her in a few hours. Let's go get drunk real quick."

* * *

><p>The firework shoots through the air like a rocket when Paul sets if off and it explodes across the black sky with a loud sound and what looks like millions of dots of glitter and fire sprinkling in all different directions. The bonfire they've created is the only other source of light.<p>

It's a pretty sight when the explosion shines over Leah's head, turning her eyes Baby Doll's shade of green. She, Kim, Rachel, and-just my luck- Nessie cheer when he sets another off and they chase after it playfully, knowing well that they won't catch it.

They rush into the water and reach for it but it burst too quickly for them. They laugh and cheer and it's easy to tell they're already drunk, twenty minutes into the new year.

Jared and Quill double time it and set off some more, all in differing coloring so it's like a free show. I watch the colors mix and mingle, celebrating the fact that 2011 was over.

No more drama, that's for sure. I was getting married and life was good. I was gonna fight this drinking thing, even though I didn't see it as too much of serious issue cus it takes a whole liquor store to just get me tipsy.

To distract myself from that type of struggle, I notice something.

Where's Seth?

Why the hell was this chick here and _he wasn't_?

Maybe I shouldn't worry about the possibility that Nessie has become so informally known that Seth didn't even need to be present to ease the obvious tension.

Speaking of tension, it wasn't helping my resistance to Nessie _or_ my celibacy that they decided to remove their clothes right there on the high tide. I bite my lips while more fireworks go off.

Whilst watching The Onion-the name I've given Leah's round, fat, juicy, bubbly, thick, creamy, plump, put-tights-out-of-business booty- and Leah's thighs bounce in the waves with each splash, I remember the last time we made love, not including our misunderstanding a few months back. It's been a while since I've tapped _that_.

Then I sneakily stare at Kim's body for a few without Jared noticing.

Her and Leah had similar body types except Kim was a lot shorter, her ass wasn't as ghetto and obnoxious, and she had bigger tits.

There had to be something in La Push's water cus our women were by far the sexiest I've seen anywhere and trust me, being a werewolf has taken me quite a few places.

I wasn't even gonna think about staring at Rachel so I shoot straight to Nessie.

When it came to physicality-as pretty as she was- Nessie didn't compare to Leah. She has a tiny little figure with slim features from her waist, to her legs, to her arms. She had a little cheekage-I certainly knew that- but it was no Onion. Her tits were perky but just not big enough for me. Her slender build looks so breakable.

Which is why it was a mystery as to why in the hell I wanted to fuck her. Maybe cus she was my imprint and I truly wasn't even attracted to her at all. Maybe it was the pull of the imprint convincing me to believe I wanted to get between her legs.

I was a sick person. Not even an hour into the new year and my mind is already in the gutter. Would Seth really appreciate his girlfriend running around naked on the beach with Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and me all here to witness it?

I shrug and lean back on the log my back rest against.

The fireworks seem to die out after a few moments but the splashing continues.

"It hasn't been said in a while so I'll just put it out there," Embry begins as he takes a seat adjacent to me. "Rachel is really hot. Sorry, Jake. You too, Paul," he states and all I can do is exhale.

When Rachel and Rebecca moved back to La Push the beginning of last year, that's all I fucking heard.

_"Dude, Jake! Your sisters are sexy as fuck!" _

_"How did your parents have hotties like Rach and Rebecca and then have you?"_

_"Do you mind if I do your sister?" _

After a while, I got used to it and grew tired of defending my sister's honor. They were big girls; they could take care of themselves.

Paul got used to it as well and just nods his head in agreement. "Thanks."

"Oh and um...Leah's looking pretty good, too," Quil adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know."

"Eh, watch it. That's my sister you're talking about," an all too familiar voice shouts from behind us. I turn to see Seth-thank God-and two cases of beers.

He's grinning when he takes a seat on the sand diagonal to me. He tosses us each a beer and Paul obviously has something smart to say.

"We can't get sensitive about sister love here," he says and opens his can.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asks, chuckling before he can even explain.

"I've been doing Jake's sister for years as he has with Leah. Don't you think it's a tad old getting all testy about the subject?"

Even though I was comfortable with the idea of my sister and Paul being together, it was still just as regurgitating as it was the first time finding out and knowing they actually have sex.

"Excuse me for not wanting to hear the freaky antics of Jacob and Leah's relationship," Seth covers his face.

"But you should at least be used to it now," Jared tries to get him to reason but he just shakes his head.

"Easy for you to say. Your sister isn't being fucked in her ass by _these_ idiots. Honestly, you don't get used to looking your friend in the face everyday knowing just the night before he was probably balls deep inside of your sister. Your fucking _sister_."

He has a point. I look over at Paul's smugness and cringe. He was right. Poor Rachel.

"But in all honesty, who'd you rather fuck your sister if she had to? Paul or Jacob?" Jared asks and Seth's face goes white.

There was a moment of silence as they all think.

"Jacob," they announce in unison and I'm actually honored.

"No offense, Paul but you have a dirty mind and-" Embry tries to explain but Paul just shakes his head.

"Trust me. I'd say Jacob, too."

"So would I," Leah sings when her dripping wet and shining skin glows within the fire's ambiance. Her clothes are sticking to her skin just as are Kim, Nessie and Rach's.

She takes a seat between my legs and the water droplets surfacing her skin are quickly evaporating from the heat. Her soaked hair is raining on my chest and it's actually refreshing.

Our little group must've looked quite awkward, me secretly fondling Leah in front of her brother, Paul kissing my sister _and_ Seth feeling up my imprint in front of me. It was almost like who was competition for whose relationship could get under whose skin the quickest.

To avoid kicking Seth or Paul's ass, Leah and I head back home about half an hour later with only one beer in my system. She picked up on the tension but I ignored her questioning to avoid revealing more than I wanted.

**A/N So...the next chapters, Blackwater fans just might have to kill me...if they can find me. ;) **


	17. Scared That I Couldn't Find

I'd like to think I was a simple guy.

I didn't wanna party for my 26th for a lot of reasons but since Leah wasn't a simple chick, she surprised me with one anyway.

I could only love her for it though. I ended up having a good time especially when Leah gave me a lap dance in front of our guests, even Seth. It was funny to see his expressions of great shock, disgust and disbelief because this was a side of Leah he prayed to never see. Luckily, Baby Doll was taken out the room so she wouldn't have to witness her mother being her crazy self. Of course, my perverted friends were whooping the whole time while my sisters shielded their eyes to avoid seeing their baby brother being mercilessly freaked.

My cake was the highlight of the night though. It was baked into the shape of breasts and of course, it was my pack's idea. They were never going to grow up. Leah found it funny but Baby Doll was highly annoyed with their immaturity.

After licking the frosting off each nipple, I recieved my gifts which consisted of snapbacks and clothes which was good cus even though I was done phasing, I only had a few shirts left.

The night ended shortly after Baby Doll tucked herself into bed. I was beat too and my birthday was successful because I hadn't drank a shot of alcohol. My drunk days are over.

But now it was the week after my birthday and January was almost over.

As far as our wedding went, Leah had already assembled her bridal party which was my sisters, Kim, Emily, Bella, Alice and rumors said Nessie was in there too. I also heard that Rosalie was as well and I thought about confirming it with Leah, I decided against it and took my dad's advice. I didn't want the Ice Princess anywhere near my wedding but it was Leah's thing so I couldn't complain. Any other details of our big day were a secret and my wallet was crying. The Leah before BD would've been more than happy to elope but this new one wanted the princess wedding and putting Alice and Ice Princess into the mix was gonna make us all go broke.

I wondered just what they had planned though. Were we to wed in a church? The idea made me wanna laugh; Leah and I in a church? We'd both burst in flames the second we step through the threshold.

But I had to continue taking Billy's advice if I wanted to make it out alive. The stress was already getting to her and she envied Bella for being so chill when planning her wedding. The temper hadn't kicked in yet. It was just an annoyance for now and since Alice was taking care of most of the occasion, then it shouldn't get too bad.

That's all I could think about as I finished up this last car before having to rush and meet Leah and the pack to pick out tuxes. If there was one thing that Alice or Leah would allow, it was to pick out my own wardrobe but not without her approval, of course. The tailor closest to La Push was closing in the next hour so I was trying to get down with this heap of junk trunk that Embry dropped off for one of his friends.

As much as I hated my job, nothing relaxed me more than fixing cars. It was an odd obsession but it made me happy and paid bills. It was like my happy place, being under the hood.

That is until my cell phone begins going off with the embarrassing ringtone Doll sneakily set for me. I pick it up on the second ring cus it was probaby Leah.

"Hey, look I know I'm running late. Just fit for the guys and I'll be there-"

"Jacob," the male voice interrupts. I pull the phone from my ear and check the ID. It's just a phone number.

"Y-yes?" I say shakily.

He catches onto my uncertainty and chuckles. "Relax. It's Old Quil."

My eyes go halfway out their sockets. As long as I'd known him, I'd never heard him talk. Maybe once as a child and I don't remember but wow. That's what he sounded like?

"Um...hi?"

His end was so calm compared to mine with all the clanking of the metal on the cars.

"The council needs to speak with you."

"Now?" I ask nervously, checking the clock.

"Are you at work?"

"Yeah but-"

"Come by. The council must see you at once. "

My knees weaken and almost make me drop under his authoritative tone. I know he didn't mean it to sound demanding but it was and it kinda scared me. What kinda trouble was I in now?

"Um, Quil as fun as a council meeting sounds right now, I have somewhere else to be and I'm running kinda late," I explain, tightening the bolts with the phone pressed between my ear and shoulder.

"Jacob, it won't take long. I'm sure wherever you need to be can wait a moment."

I groan and curse myself. I hated obeying. "I'll be there in a few."

He gives me a reassuring sound before hanging up. I stare at the phone for a minute and then I call Leah.

"Where are you?" she growls the minute she answers.

"I'm still at the shop, alright. I need to stop by-"

"Jacob, come on! You gotta get fitted."

"I know, I know. Just fit for the guys and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Jacob," she groans.

"Poca, please. Just do it without me alright?"

She's silent for a minute. "Just please get here, alright?"

"I promise. Now look I gotta go but I'll see you later."

"Fine," she's saying this through grit teeth before hanging up.

I close the hood to the truck, call Embry's friend for pick up the next day, and clock out. My shift was done finally and I had to race to Quil's for only God knows why.

What did I do to be on the council's radar to have Old Quil himself call me up and not even send over a messenger? It must've been serious if he just wanted to see me. I wouldn't be as nervous if I was an Alpha but I wasn't so of course, I was shaking. I could just tell I was in trouble.

Quil's house looked empty when I pulled up onto his pasture of a front yard. I kill the Rabbit's engine and deliberate possible options of escape if this went down wrong. After a few seconds, I realize I'm wasting my time and got out.

My walk to the door was sluggish but they must've heard me pull up because before knocking Quil's mother, Mrs. Ateara, opens the front door and greets me with a familiar and friendly smile. I can't help but blush because when I was much younger-before Leah-I kinda had the hots for her.

"Mama 'Teara," I greet her when I get through the threshold.

"Hello, Jacob. I never got to congradulate you and Leah on your engagement. Good for you," she says sweetly then shuts the door.

My childhood feelings resurface when I take a few glances into her bright eyes. Ah, the memories.

"Th-thanks," I stutter and she guesters towards the hall.

"Well they're down the hall," she informs me and I take a few steps in that direction before swerving on my heels.

"You're not joining us?"

She laughs. "I'd rather not get involved in the pack's problems."

Same here. "Right," I say under my breath and make my way down the narrow hallway.

My strides slow down when I hear chatter on the other side of the den's door. I put my hands around the knob and take a much needed breath.

If I felt this guilty already without anything being said, I knew this wouldn't end well for anybody.

I twist the knob and take a step through.

First person I see is Nessie and my stomach drops.

"Oh, fuck me," I mumble when I take note of the worried and stressed expression on her paling face. She's slouching on the couch, staring blankly at the turned off TV with her figure shaking as if she's cold.

I look to Old Quil who's got not only La Push's council but a few select members from other tribes across Washington. I recognize some from Sam's Christmas party.

I gulp.

"Jacob," one of them says. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Cus you guys told me to come," I answer dumbly and earn a snicker from Nessie.

"There's an important matter in which we need to discuss."

I take a seat and stare at the large men that all stand scattered around the den. "If it's so important, then why aren't the rest of us here?"

"It's business between you and your imprint," another cheif says, shaking the room with bass in his voice. That statement makes me turn to Nessie who's glare at the counil is getting deadlier and deadlier by the second.

"What's going on?" I'm a wreck now. Leah was waiting on me too? _Fuck_.

"It is against tradition and the tribes to go against an imprint. You deliberately have done so," He states and I hide my fear with a smirk.

"Your point?"

"As the council, we're enforcing the relationship to your imprint."

My balls drop now. "Excuse me?"

"It's not a choice. The gods have sent you an imprint and you defy it?"

I was getting kinda angry now. "Ya damn right, I did."

"Why?" Another member asks.

It's a no brainer. "Cus I already have someone."

"But is she your true mate? Is she who the gods intended for you to be with? She is nonfertile, is she not?"

Nessie notices my angry shakes. "Aye, chill with that," she says confidently.

The council member ignores her. "It is impossible to carry on the Alpha line if you are to marry the dead end of a bride you have chosen," he's grown angry as well and at that statement, I jump up with my fist balled.

Nessie hops in between us, pushing lightly on my chest. "He's saying it to get under your skin," she explains and I eye him for a few seconds before sitting back down. He eases his stance and goes back to talking.

"You have imprinted on Renesmee Cullen of the Olympic Coven and you rejected it because?"

"I already told you. I have someone."

"Leah Clearwater is _not_the suitable mate for an Alpha."

I growl. "She's my Alpha."

"Either way, she cannot bear the children to carry on the line."

"What about my daughter? Leah and I conceived her and she gave birth to my child, Alejandra Black. What about her? She'd carry on the line."

The last person I wanted to bring into the equation was my daughter. She was so young and I was already worried for her future in terms of her becoming a monster like Leah and I. But I had to convince them otherwise; let them give me an ultimatum.

"Whether or not your offspring will carry on is uncertain. A child with your imprint is. The line _must _be continued."

"I'm not having babies with him," Nessie protests, angrily with grit teeth. "I have someone as well."

He stares at the two of us and I bet in his eyes, we're just two, defiant, dumb kids. I look to Old Quil and his expression is blank. Why the fuck doesn't_ he_ say something? He knew damn well of my relationship with Leah!

"This crime has not gone unnoticed," the first council member says. I look at Nessie. She has goosebumps.

"Cr-_crime_," she repeats him, deep worry and regret in her cracking voice.

"So what happens now? I'm not leaving Leah and she's not leaving Seth. What's our punishment?" I say the last part sarcastically.

They don't take it as me being a smart ass. "We're assigning you to spend a week together in Seattle in attempts to enforce the relationship. If it fails, you're allowed to be with your voluntary partners."

"Oh, fuck that," Nessie objects and gets up to leave. She's out the door in a flash with a slam.

My ears are still ringing from what he's just said. I wanna do the same thing Nessie's done but I need details. I could survive a week with Nessie. I had enough faith in myself to last seven days alone with her because I love Leah enough to not hurt her.

But the idea wasn't right.

How in the hell was I suppose to disappear for a week without anyone noticing?

"So you want me to lie to her?" I confirm and they all tense. Old Quil tries not to meet my eyes.

"For the good of the tribe-"

"No, no, _no_. _You_ want _me_ to lie to my fiance'? How in the fuck am I supposed to explain my absence for the next week? Oh, that's right. I can't. Find some other imprinted chump cus I'm not doing it," I've heard enough. I wasn't doing it no matter how much self control I had. This was wrong.

I was halfway out the door when Old Quil finally said something.

"If you don't we'll have no choice but to tell Leah the truth, Jacob."

I stop.

If Leah needed to hear it from anyone, it should be from me.

I turn on my heels to face all of them. This wasn't the ultimatum I wanted.

"Where'r we staying?" I ask them, the acid of the words burning the inside's of my mouth.

* * *

><p>It was ten when I got home. The only light on was my bedroom and I could actually feel Leah's anger from downstairs. I stall for a second and look through the information that the council had given me for mine and Nessie's week. Apparently we were to stay in a hotel in Seattle that overlooked everything from the mountains to the space needle.<p>

The council was oh so courteous enough to have a room reserved for us and everything cus they knew that I had to follow their rules. They were even nice enough to give me a lie to tell Leah and the pack.

I groan and hide the information in my jacket. My steps up the stairs we slow but she met me halfway.

"Where were you?" she demands but I'm trying not to laugh because she has her nightly face mask on, resembling a phantom, an her hair is up in a towel.

"I'm sorry."

"Jake, you knew how important this was to me."

I shrug tiredly and climb closer to her. "_Everything_ about this wedding is important to you." I pass her and onto our bedroom.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not to you?" She follows and shuts the door behind us.

"Baby, trust me. It is," I turn my back to her and place the packet the council gave me in the drawer.

"You promise?"

I turn around. She looks ridiculously cute in her mask, actually.

"I promise. I'm really sorry."

She nods. "_I'm _sorry. Me bitching is probably the last thing you want to hear the second you come home."

It's actually what I needed to hear. "You're sexy when you bitch at me," I kiss her mouth, the only other part besides her eyelids with the mask on it. "Anyway, how'd the guy's tuxes go?"

"Well we barely got anywhere with them because one, they're idiots and two, the groomsmen tuxes must match the groom's. And considering you weren't there. . ." she fades out and walks towards the bathroom. I remove my jacket and shirt.

"I said I was sorry."

"I hear you," she mutters disinterestedly and unties the towel from around her wet hair. It falls with a flop as it hits her back. It's grown a few inches.

I stand in the doorway and try to think of other ways to stall. I can't so I just watch her. She pumps some sort of waving cream into her palm and massages it into her scalp. Then she takes a comb and sections her hair off into fours, then begins braiding.

"Whatcha doing?"

She purses her lips, making the mask crack around her chin and her fingers go a little slower as they reach her ends. "Braiding my hair."

"Why?"

"So it waves."

"But your hair is already wavy."

"Well I want it to be super wavy."

"So like crinkly?"

She stops braiding and shoots me a bothered glare. "You need to tell me something?"

I gulp. "Royce um. . .We're ugh. . ."

She moves the the next section. "Yes?"

"There's this um. . .car showcase next week in Seattle. Royce assigned me to go because I have the highest amount of customer requests."

Everything except that last part was a lie.

She stops her fingers. "Jake, are you for real?"

No, I'm fucking lying to you. Slap the shit out of me, I'm begging you. "I'm sorry."

She lets out this inhuman groan that matches a dying rhino. "I'm gonna fucking kill your boss."

"I would too but it's just business." How am I even doing this right now?

She shakes her head in disappointment and finishes the second braid. "Is it _absolutely mandatory _ that you go?"

I nod and the somber way her face droops makes me wanna die. "When do you leave?"

"Sunday."

She pumps more serum into her palm. "That's in two days. He could've at least told you ahead of time."

"Yeah, that would've been nice. . ." I think of how that council member called her a dead end and how angry I got. That anger resurfaces.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"All of next week."

"Do _you _ even wanna go?"

"It's not about what _I _ want." _Kinda like this wedding_, I wanted to add but I was already in enough hot water.

She actually manages to get sleep that night. I was staring at the ceiling till three AM, trying to figure out a way to make all this go away without one of us getting hurt.

**A/N SNAP CRACKLE POP. YOUR FANFICTION WORLD IS ABOUT TO BE ROCKED.**


	18. All The Answers, Honey

She watches me with a sad pout on her face as I go back and forth from the dresser to my suitcase.

"It's only one week."

She crosses her arms. "I know. But so much planning can be done in one week."

"It's not like you'd want my input anyway."

"True but still. It's _your_ wedding too."

I smile and fold my underwear. "Everyone's eyes will be on you."

She likes that idea. "But_ my _ eyes will be on _you_."

I zip the front pocket of the suitcase. "I'll be back before you know it. When I come back next week, you'll have my undivided attention and support."

Her waved hair droops over her face so she runs a hand through it. "Don't go."

I wouldn't if it were up to me. "I have to."

Her hazel orbs roll. "Right. At least sneak me in your suitcase and take me with you."

Aw, but then you'd be a third wheel. Wow, I'm funny.

"I would."

"But?"

I don't answer because the truth is right on my tongue hovering over the tastebuds.

"Can I at least give you a little something before you go?" she bounces off the bed and with very little force pushes me against our closet.

I grin. "And what's that?"

She slyly begins to unzip my jeans, the sound of the teeth seperating from each latch as it descends over my crotch filling the room.

"Just a little something till you get back," she whispers and undoes the button. My body shivers at her finger's touch.

My hard dick is in her hand now.

"This is the temptation I was telling you about," I pant in tune with her pumping hand and she just smiles evilly.

"I'm not tempting you."

I shut my eyes and set my head on the wall behind me. This was heaven.

"You're tempting me to rip your damn clothes off and-"

"And what?" her voice is taunting. She slows to annoy me so I just thrust. Her four fingers slide effortlessly on the top while the thumb massages the bottom and my balls.

"And fuck you." I finish, the precum dripping onto her wrist and knuckles.

"You wanna fuck, Jake?"

I gasp and I'm pretty sure my eyes cross and go back when she starts getting creative and fondling with the slit. She goes faster and my imagination runs wild.

"Y-yes," I croak out, the hump in my back already forming indicating that I'd blow soon. My ass cheeks clench.

"Well I wanted to fuck on New Years. Karma's a bitch," she growls bluntly and lets my dick go, seconds before the orgasm. My eyes go wide and like reaction, my own hand flies around my dick and pumping ensues.

She watches me. My eyes don't leave hers. My imagination gets the better of me so in that moment, I spew my sperm on the floor with cavemen phonics coming from my mouth.

We're silent for a minute till she exhales and forces herself not to laugh.

"You find it funny?"

She shakes her head. "I wanted to leave you with some blue balls but it kinda backfired."

"That's cus I can handle mine," I automatically begin taking off these jeans. Without looking down, I just know I came on the pair I had on.

"I know that now. You made a mess."

"Get to cleaning," I un-wrinkle some black jeans and put my legs through.

She scoffs. "It's your sperm. You clean it."

I laugh at her disgust. "Fine, fine."

I do clean the floor up and it's actually kinda gross but it was still funny. I finish packing my bag and cleverly stash the information into the tiniest pocket without her noticing.

Quil's busted truck's horn rings out distastefully disturbing the whole neighborhood probably.

She pouts again. My lips peck her forehead. "Walk to me the door."

Her steps are slow and purposely dragged when we walk towards the front door. Her arms encase me and shouts, "Baby Doll!"

The child is prancing down the stairs in seconds with Bronx in her arms. He barks when he puts together my departure.

"Daddy's leaving."

Baby Doll seems a little too excited about that. "Oh. Bye, Daddy," she leaves it that and swerves on her heels to go back up the stairs.

I cock a brow. "No kiss?"

"Oh, fine. Bye, Daddy," she gives me kissy lips and I bring my cheek down to her. She gives me a slobbery one as does Bronx, which I find kinda gross.

Leah watches the child go back up the stairs but begins speaking to me. "Be safe."

"I will."

"_Behave_," she says more sternly.

"I'll do my best," I say that half seriously and half comically.

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

She gets on her toes for a kiss and I give her some tongue. She moans but jumps when Quil's horn sounds off again.

"Ugh," she pecks me once more before opening the door. "Go. Get out of here 'fore I have to come with you."

"I wuv woo," I say all gushy to annoy her and she just pushes my face away childishly.

"Go. Call me when you get there, alright?"

"Okay. I will," and before I can get through the door, she pecks me again the pushes me out. The door shuts behind me and I walk down the porch steps to Quil hunk of junk ride. He pops the trunk and I toss my luggage in carelessly.

"Took you long enough," he complains when I fasten my seat belt.

"Excuse me for getting goodbye kisses."

He puts the truck into drive. "It's an act, dick wad. They're more than happy to get rid of you."

I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. Even I grew tired of me.

"Your grandfather say anything about. . . _anything _ lately?" I wonder, curious if he knew.

He turns out our court and onto the road. "You know he doesn't talk."

I beg to differ. "Right."

"Why do you ask?"

"What? A guy can't be concerned about the vocal expression of his best bud's grandfather?"

He looks me over. "Are you high?"

I wish. "Never mind."

"This wedding is getting to you, dude."

He had no clue. No one did. It should stay that way.

* * *

><p>Finding Nessie at the bus station was a challenge. I took my sweet time searching but the thought that she was late was quite angering. I knew she didn't wanna do this but it'd be nice if she were efficient. I wanted to get this week over with so that it could be behind me and we'd never have to speak of it again. The council will be off my nuts and Leah doesn't have to get hurt.<p>

What pisses me off about this whole situation is that the council was more concerned about me and my imprint than Leah and her case. There was a psycho on the loose with Leah as their main target and they were worried about continuing the line?

That's another reason why I didn't wanna go. I knew Seth and the pack would watch over and take care of her in my absence but they were my responsibility. I should be at home on the res, hunting for whomever not here in a bus station, awaiting my imprint's tardy arrival.

And I couldn't help thinking about Carson too. What if the villain behind all of this actually was Nahuel and if we didn't kill him, we sent him back to the Denali's? Baby Doll would be crushed to see her best friend go.

Hell, maybe this week could be a nice little break away from the craziness that my life has come to. But it'd be nice to get it started so it can end. Where the hell was she?

I gave that child specific instructions to meet me at _this _ platform at _this _ time and of course, she wasn't here cus she was just a naive and silly, little-

"Jacob," a tiny voice calls from behind me. I turn to see a small brunette in heart-shaped shades, a beanie, yoga pants and a dingy sweatshirt.

"Um..."

"It's me."

"_Nessie_? Why're you dressed like that?" I was so used to seeing right colored skinny jeans, gladiator sandals, and fancy shirts. This was definitely out her norm.

"I can't be seen with you."

Damn.

She quickly catches onto how snobby it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. I wore this disguise in case we were to be seen or see anyone we knew before reaching Seattle. Witnesses aren't really necessary " she fixes the beanie and looks around cautiously. That was actually a smart idea.

"Oh. That's good thinking," I compliment her, impressed.

"Thanks. Got my ticket?"

"Yeah." I get on my knee to dig into the suitcase pocket then hand her the ticket. She examines it for a minute and nervously glances around at the busy people bustling all around. She should be nervous. I know I was.

"Great. How long is the ride?" She asks this to avoid the obvious tension between us.

"Um. . .like eight or nine hours."

She nods in understanding and I can read the anxiety all over her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask stupidly as if her answer weren't the same as mine.

"I'm just kinda...scared."

"Of?"

She takes a second and switches her duffel from hand to hand. "Us."

There's an _us_? "Don't be."

"Why shouldn't I be? I mean what if something happens and the council was right? I dont wanna mess anything up with-"

"Don't jinx anything," I warn her, already knowing what she was thinking. I wanted to but it was never going to happen.

"Sorry," she apologizes and slings her bag over her shoulder. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Nine hours sitting next to Renesmee Cullen was a whole lot more relaxing than anything I'd ever imagine. I couldn't say I was surprise cus she wasn't one for drama. She was just so. . .freakin' precious.<p>

The music she was listening to on her iPod was bleeding through the earphones and I realized we have similar tastes. She sleeps half the way and it's hard not to stare. The sunglasses slipped off her face an hour into the ride and I see she's not wearing any makeup, which is a first.

As we neared Seattle, she awoke and began munching on trail mix like a little bunny and playing games on her phone. She fell back asleep and this time, her head drifted on my shoulder. I wanted to rock her back into own seat but the instinctive part of me allowed her to stay there till we arrived.

The taxi cab ride over to our hotel was silent just as our bus ride. The cabbie tried to make conversation but ended up making it ten times more awkward by asking us if we were newly weds on our honeymoon.

The hotel check-in was even worse because apparently the council had reserved one of the nicer rooms for us which consisted of only one bed. When I asked for two separate rooms, none were available. Go fucking figure.

We step into the room and awkwardly stand in the doorway as the door slung closed behind us. She stares around, deliberately not glaring my way.

I speak first when I drop my duffel on the expensive tile floors. She jumps and throws her onto a sofa.

"Um. . . " I begin but she cuts me off.

"Look, I know you'd never hurt Leah and I'd never hurt Seth but to be one hundred percent sure of avoiding that, I'll stay on one side and you stay on the other? Cool?" She says with an annoyance but manages to keep her sweet voice.

"Yeah. Cool," I agree and travel around. She's comes along.

I flick the light on and am presented with the bedroom. The carpets are a champagne color to match the king sized mattress' bedspread and walls. The other furniture is pure mahogany and the flat screen hangs on the wall. It smells like mints.

"Guess you'll take here and I'll just crash in the living room, alright?" I tell her. My body aches from the long ride and that bed was making it even worse. I wanted to sleep.

"That's ridiculous. That bed's obviously made for someone your size. I can crash on the sofa," she enter the room and circles in once, feeling the fine fabrics of the sheets and furniture. That's the first time I've ever heard something like that.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman. You take the bedroom."

"You sure?" she's already gotten comfortable with the bed. I'm envious.

"Positive. I'm gonna go break it in right now," I remove my jacket and make my way back into the living room. I lay on the sofa without even bothering to bring the futon out cus I was so damn tired.

She removes her shoes and places them neatly beside the couch across from mine. Her desolate expression changes to relief and it almost matches the gloomy rain that falls from the gray clouds in the matching sky outside the huge window.

"So, I guess this means goodnight," she concludes as she checks out the rest of the suite. My eyes droop.

"'Night, Ness."

I don't hear her say anything back because I'm out before she even has the chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>"You're up."<p>

Nessie's in her regular clothes when I open my eyes. My leg muscles are cramping from their lack of movement.

"I'm awake," I correct her.

She nods as she disappears into the bedroom. She comes back out with a pair of boots in hand.

"Where'r you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just cold."

"Oh," I say and I want her to come over to me to get warm.

Dammit, Jacob. _Stop_.

"I'm bored already. What about you?" She turns the living room TV on but doesn't pay attention to what's playing.

I shrug. I miss Leah. "This weather reminds me of La Push."

She stares out the window. It's dark out. "I agree. I wonder what Seth's up to."

This conversation was going in the same direction as our relationship: nowhere.

"What time is it?" I stretch out my legs across the tiny sofa while she checks her designer watch.

"Ten-fifty."

My eyes pop back open. "At _night_?"

Her arched brow lifts in suspicion. Of course, at night. Fuck; I forgot to call Leah.

I fall off the cushions with a loud thump and get up at lightning speed to dig inside my bag for my cell. I skip speed dialing and just punch in her number.

It takes four rings before she answers.

"Hello?" she says tiredly.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot to call, alright?! I fell asleep and-"

"Jake?" My name gets lost in her yawn.

"Yeah, it's me."

"The fuck you calling so late for?"

"I fell asleep. My bad."

"Oh," I hear her shift in the bed. "So how's the thingy going?"

Nessie passes by me to get to the kitchen and her scent is driving me crazy. I growl. "Fine. How bout you? How are things on your end?"

She yawns again. "It's all good. Baby Doll and Bronx miss you."

"_Just_ Baby Doll and Bronx?" I make my voice go seductive. She giggles.

"C'mon, Jake. It's too late to be all sexy with me now."

"What, you don't miss me?"

She giggles again. "Stop playing. Of course I miss you. You miss me?"

"Hell yeah," I bring my volume down. "What are you wearing?"

"Sweatpants and your t-shirt. Pretty sexy, huh?"

"Which t-shirt?"

"Your favorite."

The conversation Leah and I are having lasts till two AM. I don't know how it did but it did. It went from my t-shirt, to my birthday party, the pack, Baby Doll, and sex till it got really ridiculous. She began burping the alphabet making herself laugh. I found it adorable when she attempted to beat box but ended up biting her lip too hard and cussing aloud.

Then I really knew she was tired when she started coming up with these ridiculous scenarios in her head like 'what if paper cuts are just tree's last revenge' or 'do fish drink water.' The topics got even deeper and it gave me something to think about like 'if pizza are round, why do they come in square boxes' and 'have you ever actually seen a pregnant Asian?' I could've sworn she was high but she had good points.

By two AM, I was wide awake while she fell asleep on the phone. I was bored as hell now.

So I knock lightly on the bedroom door. It took a while for her to answer but how could she be asleep with the TV blasting as loud it was?

"Enter," she command and I do. The room has been "Nessie-fied" with pillows, pictures and her clothes. Damn, we were only gonna be here one week.

"How's Leah?" She asks first and continues to file her nails with a look of great boredom.

"She's good. How'd you know I was-"

"Don't find this odd but I notice that you have this certain voice when you talk to or about her."

I blush. "Really? How?"

She bounces her shoulders up and down then grins. "I can't explain it. It's kinda sweet."

"Um, thanks? I guess." I never noticed it before. Must be an involuntary thing.

"So what's up?" She grabs some nail polish from the nightstand and rattles the bottle.

"Just wanted to see if you were up. I kinda wanted to just talk to someone. Since we're gonna be here-" I struggle to continue the sentence. "For a few days, I figure we get to know each other better so it's not. . .as weird."

"Oh," she sounds impressed. She switches the TV off with the remotes. "Have a seat then."

I slide into the nearest armchair and she begins painting her thumb. "What do you wanna know then?"

"You ask me questions first."

"Okay. Fine," her thought process begins to take action. "Did you ever fuck my mother?"

"_What?_"

"I know about you and Bella. Did you ever-"

"No. No! I wanted to but _no._ Next question, please." As if this weren't awkward enough. She finds it funny.

"Okay, um. . ."

"I'll ask questions now." I interrupt cus I'm not in the mood to answer something ridiculous like how many strokes it takes to get me off.

"Fine," she chuckles when she notices my discomfort. "Ask away.

How personal will she let me get? "Anything?"

"I've nothing to hide. . ._anymore_."

I nod. "Why didn't you tell anyone about what Nahuel was doing to you?"

She doesn't even seem phased by the bluntness of my question. "Cus he'd just keep doing it more."

"So you're dating Seth _and _ Nahuel?"

She shakes her head and begins the next hand with a different color. "I'm with Seth. _Just_ Seth."

"Nahuel doesn't seem to think so."

"Nahuel's an idiot."

I arch my brow. "Why'd you leave if you aren't afraid of him?"

"I was at the time. I ran because I didn't wanna face my family. Seth had become a target, too and he threatened to tell the council about the im-"

She stops mid-sentence and the shocked way her face is twisting makes me wanna scream. I catch on. It all makes fucking sense now!

"You're telling me we're here cus of _him_?!" I growl and jump out my seat, furious. "You're saying that because you let him beat on you like some fucking child-"

She hops out the bed and her eyes are as fiery as mine. I've crossed all types of lines.

"Don't go there!"

My muscles began to vibrate and cramp together with the heat of two werewolves when it all adds up now. She runs from him and out of spite and revenge, he tells the council! Seth knows of this but he never told me! Some friend he is!

But the root of it all was this little brat in front of me.

"How could you have been so stupid?! He threatened you with the imprint and you still ran? Why didn't you or Seth tell me?!" I screech at her, teeth bared and cornering her slowly as my other form fought to be released but couldn't.

"It's not _our_ fault!" She bounces back, pushing me in the chest.

I stamp my foot and the floor shakes from the boom. "It's _your_ fault," I point in her face and she's against the wall now. Our noses are inches apart as are our mouths. The heat between us makes me wanna rip her head and clothes off.

"_My_ fault? We wouldn't have had to panic and we wouldn't have to be here if you'd told her in the first goddamn place."

Damn. She had be me there. I didn't know she had that much fight in her actually. I expected her to cower or cry but she fought back and ended victoriously. Nahuel turned her into a fighter.

Without letting it escalate, I back away, eyebrows still scrunched together in pure maddening anger. I take notice that she's just got her underwear under the pajama top. Fuck, she was sexy.

Before I can figure out whether I wanna slap or fuck her, I race out the room with the door slamming behind me and rush out the hotel room with the sure sense of knowing I've left my key on the coffee table.

**A/N IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? Nessie and Jake fighting?!**


	19. Why?

**A/N Why do you guys automatically assume that Nessie and Jacob are gonna cheat? Just cus they're alone in a hotel for the week? Y'all are some perverts. :D HAVE FAITH. **

Those next two days go by in silence. We do what we agreed by staying on our respective sides.

I guess this was good, the whole not talking thing. It didn't stop my attraction towards her so it fed into the sexual tension that we already had going between us. My phone calls with Leah were even more glorious the more we ignored each other.

I did feel kinda bad, though. I shouldn't have yelled cus she was feeling the same thing I was; shock.

She contacted Seth a few times and they seemed to have healthy conversations just as Leah and I have. I listen in on a few and learn more than I need to. I wonder if she did the same.

The silence was kinda haunting between us. I sit there on the couch while she sits on the one across from me, doing something on her laptop.

I turn the volume on the television down and get a little tongue tied. "Hey, um. . . I'm sorry about um, the other night," I mutter shyly.

Her brown eyes glance over at me and they stay connected with mine for a second till she rolls them and bites pink her lips.

"You don't have to be. You were kinda right."

"It's not worth feeling like a jerk."

"You're not one though," she tries to reason and apologizing to this girl was harder than I'd thought.

"Okay, fine. Let's just agree to disagree. I'm sorry for getting in your face the other night."

She sighs. "And I'm sorry I went all bitch mode on you. I guess we were both kinda at fault, huh? It's kinda noble of you to apologize actually. I wasn't expecting it."

I shrug. "Just the kinda guy I am. Besides, we're here for a few more days. It won't be enjoyable for either or us if we're acting like this."

She shakes her head 'yes' in agreement. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Let's start over," she closes her laptop and bounces up from her seat.

She extends her slender arm and presents me with long, four, red and white decorative fingernails. Her hand looks soft.

I wrap it around mine and shake it. It _feels_ soft, too.

"Hi. I'm Nessie, your imprintee."

I try not to laugh. "I'm Jacob, your imprinter."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jacob."

"Pleasure's all mine, Nessie."

She continues to shake my hand for a few seconds before letting it drop and taking a step back.

Now what?

"So um. . ."

I think. "The night's still early. We should do something together."

The way it came out could easily be perceived for something dirty or romantic so I rephrase it.

"I mean as _ friends_, of course! Like not as a date! Like something to pass time till Sunday or-"

She laughs at me. "I got you, Jacob. I know what you meant. Since we'll be here for a while, we might as well."

_Phew. _ "Great. So what do you wanna do?"

I've been to Seattle more times than I can imagine and every time I've never found anything to do. It was usually for pack business.

"I don't know but I don't wanna be cramped up in a hotel room for the rest of the week," she crosses her arms and looks to her feet. After a moment of silence, her head pops back up with a goofy and childish grin.

"What?"

She waves her hands around excitedly.

"Nessie?"

"I know what we can do!" She squeals, grabs her tote and jacket from off the coffee table and then my hand, dragging me towards the door.

"Where'r we going?" I ask her, confused.

"Shopping!" She yelps as we make pace down the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>If I didn't like going shopping with Leah, what would possess Nessie to believe I liked shopping with her? We'd only been out for about forty five minutes and suddenly a hundred and one other activities we could be doing come to my head.<p>

I wait patiently outside a Macy's dressing room, people watching and wondering what La Push was up to. Paul was probably planning a party whatever reason while Rachel helped Leah out with the wedding. Quil and Claire were most likely flocking on First Beach, catching snowflakes while Seth was at the Cullen's. Baby Doll and Carson were at school and my dad was probably fishing with Charlie.

A group of young women pass me, matching the perfect description of a La Push woman-lengthy black hair, intense eyes, perfect curves, and caramel skin-and it instantly reminds me of my fiance.' The one lagging behind is holding her boyfriend-I assumed- pale hand while the other arms supports the baby on her hip. The child is laughing as he plays in his mother's long hair. She stops mid-stride to kiss the child on his tan nose and they giggle together while the boyfriend watches happily, love in his eyes.

I stare until they're out of sight.

Must be nice.

"How do these look?" The teenager's voice knocks me out of it.

This is the fourth pair of skinny jeans this chick has tried on. Each pair no different than the last. She models them for me.

"They look like jeans."

Her hands drop from her hips and she groans. "The faster you tell me what I wanna hear, the sooner we can leave."

"In that case," I start and make my voice go as high and merry. "Oh my god, girl! Them jeans, girl!"

She laughs and does a few more twirls for the mirror. "Don't be a smart ass. Do these make my butt look bigger?"

Why would she ask me this?

_Don't look, don't look. _

I look just like I have been the last few times. No pair of jeans in the world will make this girl's ass any bigger than it is right now. She must accept the fact that she had a standard issue ass.

"Not that I'm looking but no," I break the painful truth to her. Was she trying to tease me?

She sucks her teeth, annoyed. "Dammit."

"Why do you want a bigger ass if Seth is already with you?"

She doesn't look away from her reflection. "I just wanna fill out a pair of jeans properly. In case you haven't noticed, big ass is the thing nowadays."

I couldn't deny that one. "Big booties are overrated," I say, trying to sound as serious as possible.

She catches me struggling not to snicker and gives me a look through the mirror. "So you don't feel some type of special way in your pants when you see Leah's?"

Well, she got me there. "Touche'."

She goes back to her body now. "That's what I thought. I'd do anything to have her ass."

That catches me attention. Now we were getting somewhere. "Leah's?"

"Uh-huh. Girls would kill for a butt like that."

"Why?" I ask even though I already knew the answer.

"Cus it's like perfect. It's nice and round and it's bouncy and it's just. . .you know what I'm talking 'bout!"

Don't I? "Oh, please. It's not_ that _ big."

"Jacob, its got its own gravitational pull. Its got its own area code. Its the second coming of Jesus. Its-"

"Okay, fine!" I can't hide my laughter much more. "Leah's got a nice ass. But you shouldn't compare yourself to other girls."

"Why?" She finally turns to face me.

"It's not healthy. You don't know what that particular person has gone through," I inform her, thinking back on the couple and their baby. I stand and stroll behind her so that our reflections were both in the full length mirror. "And besides, maybe a big ass isn't meant for you. Maybe you were intended to have little pancakes."

She hits me on the chest. "Oh, funny," her giggle echoes into the half empty dressing room. She inhales and turns to her side.

"Maybe you're right. I don't think I'd look normal with a Leah ass."

"Onion," I correct her.

She flashes me a bewildered glance. "'Scuse me?"

"That's what I call it. The Onion."

She nods. "Cus it can make a grown man cry," she figures and my chuckles can't be held in. If a stranger were to have just heard our conversation, they'd think we had something wrong with us.

"Yeah, basically."

"How does one handle that much booty, though?"

I've asked myself that question many times. "You don't. It handles you."

* * *

><p>The rest of that afternoon is actually kinda fun.<p>

When she had decided she was done shopping, we took a second to relax and people watch. We played the lip reading game for an hour or two before she got hungry. She preferred blood at the moment so while I ate regular people food she went off in the mountains of Washington to find prey. By the time she came back, it was twilight.

"Have fun?" I shout out from the couch when I hear the door click open. Her boots squeak on the tile from the rain.

"I'm full," she fills me in stiffly and goes straight to the kitchen. When she turns, I see a huge rip down her shirt's backside. The tears resemble the claws of an animal.

"Jeez, Ness. What happened?" I call to her but she ignores me. I get up and follow her.

She doesn't look happy as she runs the sink water over a cloth. Up close, the scratches in her skin are more visible and I gasp.

"Damn. What the hell happened?"

"I pissed off the wrong mountain lion."

Like it was my place to, I lift the shreds of her top and find that the scratches aren't too deep but she was still bleeding. They were thin and ran from her lower back behind her hips and carried up a few centimeters. They weren't too bad but I still felt bad.

"Aw, Ness," she hands me the cloth after she rung it out and I gently place is over the scratches. She shivers. "Do they hurt?"

"Not really. I guess that's the vampire in me kicking in. They don't look too gruesome, do they?"

I rub over the scratches and blow softly. "Naw, you're fine." I can smell the woods on her.

"Good," she leans on the sink and exhales. "Seth's gonna freak."

Seth? "Yeah. _Seth_."

She notices my tone of voice. "Sorry. I know it's annoying to hear me talk about him so much."

"You love him. You can't help it."

"Yeah, I know but it's just that this week was supposed to be about-" she stops. "Never mind."

"Say it."

"No."

"You're right. This week is supposed to be about _us_."

She blushes. "You're engaged. What the fuck am I even talking about?"

I feel bad again. "Nessie, you're _not _ wrong."

"Jake, we shouldn't even be here. Together. It's not. . ._right_. You're _engaged_ and you have a daughter and I'm with your best friend and-" she starts pacing, running her hands through her hair.

"Calm down."

"I am calm! It's just not. . .appropriate for you to be here alone with me when you have a family and a wedding and I'm dating your best friend and I'm one of Leah's bridesmaids and it's just wrong."

I sigh and put the cloth in the sink. "Are you afraid we might do something?"

She leans against the counter and crosses her arms. "A little bit. Jake, you can't deny the chemistry between us."

"That's the whole reason why we're here."

"I know. I just wish that there was something else for us. I wanna go home and be with Seth. It's nothing against you, I swear."

"The feeling is mutual."

The only sounds is the dripping of the faucet and the TV.

She finally lifts her head. "I meant what I said about me getting you in trouble."

That scares me. "You won't. I don't feel that for you," I lie and she nods.

"Can we just try to be friends at least? It's awkward as hell already."

Being friends wasn't a bad idea. It kept us out of trouble.

"We could try that whole question thing again."

Her fingers drum against her thighs. "Okay. Just don't get angry. You're really scary when you're angry."

So I've been told. "I'm sorry."

"I've seen worse."

"Which brings me back to my first question. What happens when Nahuel finds you and Seth, Edward or me aren't there to protect you?"

Her toes bounce upward and she plops her standard issue onto the counter. "If I can escape a mountain lion, I can escape him."

That answer doesn't please me. "You need to finish this with him."

"I know. If he wants me, he'll find me. When that time comes, I'll be ready." She winks slyly and her eyelashes dip and hover just over her cheekbones.

"I can't let anything happen to you." I feel guilt and a sharp pain go through my upper body when it dawns on me that that mountain lion could've done so much more damage.

"I'm fine. Next question."

I had so many. "Do you think the council's right? About Leah? About the imprint? About_ any_ of it?"

"If I thought the imprint was right about _anything_, I would've been here a long time ago. Imprinting is stupid, no offense to the tribe, of course."

"It's fine. In fact, I kinda agree. Just deep inside of me, I feel like I did wrong by you for rejecting it. That wasn't fair."

She giggles. "Nothing's fair. And don't worry cus if you hadn't, there would be no Seth and I. You and Leah look great together."

Damn right we do. "Do you ever wonder what could've been if I hadn't?"

Her cheeks match her hair. "Absolutely. All the time. Before Seth, I just wondered what'd it be like to be Jacob Black's girl. I was so fucking jealous of Leah and it didn't anger me that you rejected me for her. Because I understood. She's beautiful and you thought she was gone. I would've done the same. Do you ever wonder either?"

That's a good question. "I didn't reject you as a person just the imprint."

My answer amuses her. "Doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, it doesn't?"

"Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings."

"Honestly? I just didn't see myself with you. We're better as friends."

"How did you know you didn't want the imprint if you hadn't even tried to make it work?"

She was making me feel guilty now. "I never believed Lee was dead. I didn't have the energy to be there for anyone else. It wouldn't have been fair to you anyway to just get half of me. It felt like I was cheating. I didn't wanna let go."

"That was smart of you."

"You sure you're not mad about it?"

"I was too young to understand, Jacob."

"But I'd still be pretty pissed."

"It's not your fault."

As much as she told me that, it still didn't change anything. The guilt of rejecting her and letting her get attacked tonight ate at me that night while I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling in between receiving texts from Leah.

Our talk lasted longer than I'd expected it to; two hours actually.

She actually opened up to me more than intended and it made our relationship that much stronger. It made me comfortable around her, like I can talk to her without the fear of throwing my tongue down her throat. She was different than how I thought she'd be and it was easy to see why Seth was so in love. She was a great girl. She brought me the comfort and companionship an imprint should.

My phone buzzes. I reach behind me and grab the charger cord, pulling the device towards me. I open the message and grin at the pictures she sent me of her, Baby Doll and Bronx earlier that day. They're silly.

_Give them kisses for me. :D _

_To: Lee 12:49 am _

I sent the phone down on my chest and listen to the rain hit the window till it vibrates again.

_OK! Wanna see more? ;)_

_From: Lee 12:51 am_

Good things ensue with winky faces.

_Yes, please. :) _

_To: Lee 12:51 am _

She knew just what it took to get my immature ass excited. The phone buzzes again.

When I open the text, a few picture are attached. I press on the screen with my thumb and nearly lose it right here.

"Aw, damn," I drool.

She's sent me multiple pictures of herself with her hair in that curly updo I find sexy wearing a t-shirt of mine, barely there boy shorts and knee highs. I'm instantly turned on by how plump the red lipstick makes her kissy mouth look. She's also wearing a pair of BD's geek chic, hipster glasses and her playfulness reminds me of the childish innocence that she still possessed. She doesn't age; nothing differs physically from the twenty-six year old Leah than the nineteen year old she was when we became us.

Out of the seven she's sent me, I pick my favorite one-she's at a downward, focused angle on our bed, showing off her thighs and legs as the shirt creeps up slightly, showing her midriff- and set it as my phone's background.

_You like? _

_From: Lee 12:56 am_

_Temptress, much? _

_To: Lee 12:57 am _

_Suck it up and just rub one out. Goodnight :P _

_From: Lee 12:59 am _

_Love you too. _

_To: Lee 1:00 am_

I stare at my photos for a few more minutes, considering her idea, and let the rain get me to sleep.

**A/N Y'ALL MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER HOLD ONTO YOUR WEAVES CUS IT'S ABOUT TO GET RATCHET UP IN THIS STORY. **


	20. Who, Me?

**A/N Baby Doll: Part 2: Born To Die is almost over and you're only leaving me with 103 reviews? Part 1 almost got 200! Really, guys? _REALLY?_ We can get _way _ more than that. :D ****And I just wanna apologize in advance to all the Blackwater fans because this chapter is just gonna. . .well you'll have to read it. I'm sorry.**

"Last day here. Excited to go home?" She calls to me from the bedroom.

"Fuck yes! I miss my babies!" I answer as I attempt putting the futon back in place. "You?"

"Duh. I miss Seth. Even my parents a little bit." I hear the shuffling of her photos being tossed into her duffel.

"I'd say we should do it again but-" she's suddenly behind me, standing in the doorway, watching me struggle to get the sheets off. "Need some help?"

I nod and she flits over to me within the blink of an eye. Her arm brushes against mine as we pull the sheets off together. She tosses the sheets randomly to the floor and then turns to me. "So, Mr. Imprint. What do you wanna do for our last day in Seattle?"

"Wanna see the needle?"

She grimaces. "I don't do heights."

I lay across the sofa. "We could go shopping again." I cringe as I make the suggestion.

Her red curls shine in the struggling sunlight through the window as she gives me a bored head shake.

Well I had nothing else. It'd be different if we were tourists and had never been here before but this was our home state; we're from here. If the council wanted to keep us entertained, they should've sent us out of state.

But we were stuck here with barely a thing to do.

"We could always go back to our question game," she says after a while and it actually sounds kinda fun. I began gathering my scattered clothes from around the room and cue her to start.

"Are you and Leah gonna try again? Like for another kid?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Why?" She sounds a little bit more hurt than she should. "You guys make such cute babies though," she tosses me one of my shirts that I've left lying about.

"Maybe one is enough. I can't face the disappointment of not being able to get her pregnant anymore," I zip my duffel and make sure I've packed all my belongings.

She fixes her long sleeve after closing and locking the window shut. The wind rushes in and swoops her hair back. "You can always still try."

"What's the point?"

"You can't just give up."

I slide deeper into the sofa's cushions. This topic was a bit edgy for me. "How 'bout you, Nessie? Do you want kids?"

She plops onto the arm of the sofa. "With?"

"Seth, genius."

Her eyes go wide before her grin shines through. "Oh God. _No_."

"Why?"

"Seth can barely care for a pet fish. I highly doubt he can can take care of a child."

I laugh out loud. "That's sounds like him."

"I'd wait a while before even considering kids with him. Love him to death but just. . ._no._"

"You guys would make cute babies too." It was true, actually. Their kids would probably have her ivory skin and his dark hair and eyes. Seth Jr. sounded kinda sweet.

"They won't be so cute when they starve to death," she chuckles and fixes her hair a little. "Anymore questions?"

"Known that I can think of."

"Nothing else you wanna know about me?"

"Still self conscious about your pancake ass?" I tease and her mouth goes a gap.

"Shut the fuck up. My ass is fine."

"Is it?"

"Yes! Seth seems to like it."

"Seth doesn't know any better." My joking tone is harsh but it's funny.

She whacks my shoulder as she passes by to got to the bedroom. "You're such a dick. And speaking of. . ."

"Yes?"

"I bet you're making fun of my pancake ass cus you're just trying to make up for that little worm in your pants."

"Worm?" I flip around to face her and watch her cakes swish as she enters the bedroom. "More like an anaconda."

She pokes her head back around the corner and her grin is huge. "Whatever, pencil dick. Hungry?"

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen and I was still expecting my call from Leah. I called first last time so now it was her turn. To kill time, I went through the collage of pictures she sent me this week and times before.<p>

There was this one where she was in her black lace lingerie set, the boy shorts riding lower than usual on her hips, showing off the tight and toned muscles of her abdomen. The bra she wore was ready to burst right open. She was wearing one of my snap backs, her natural hair cascading from the rim down to her waist, shining with the camera's flash. She's sticking her tongue out at the camera as if to tease me.

Sometimes it was hard to wrap my head around the fact that this woman was all mine. I just had to get through the night and the nine hour ride back up to La Push, then it was me and her.

I must've gotten really caught up in my phone cus Nessie suddenly asks, "What'cha looking at?"

I blush and turn the phone screen towards her. She leans forward to take a look.

"Holy shit."

"I know, right?" I take another look at the picture myself and have to agree.

"Is that before or after she had Baby Doll?"

"After."

"Quit lying," she gasps.

"I'm serious."

"Whoa. Wish I had a body like that."

"Did I not tell you the other day to not compare yourself to-"

"I didn't say I wanted _her_ body specifically. I just want a body _like _ that."

"Touche'. But why? You're already skinny."

She flails her arm around and whatever "fat" on there barely jiggles. "Um, yeah but look at that flab. There's a difference between being in shape and being skinny. You wolves are in shape."

I put my phone away. "Doesn't having fifty percent vampire in you contribute to being in shape?"

She shakes her head. "The only perk is having steroid-ish speed and agility."

"You forgot immortality."

"_Eh_."

"If you have all that then why do you want a body _like _ Leah's?"

"I don't wanna be Skinny McGee. I want nice, juicy thighs and what not. What's Leah's secret?"

"Fried chicken, sausage, lasagna, and chocolate milkshakes," I tell her honestly and she probably thinks I'm kidding but it was the truth.

All we ate at the Black-Clearwater home is junk food and none of us have to step foot in a gym. You'd think all that booty Leah had was muscle but it was pure junk. All the fats we ate went straight to her thighs and ass which made it seem like they completely ignore her whole upper body.

"Shut up," she gasps in disbelief and her mouth makes a shocked O.

"I'm dead serious."

"So you guys don't work out?"

"No."

"And all you eat is junk?"

"Basically."

"Shouldn't you guys be like three thousand pounds by now?" Her nose scrunches upward when she sneers.

"Wolf metabolism is a great thing."

She crosses her arms and hugs her rib cage. "I wish I had wolf metabolism."

"Jealous, pancake ass?"

Before she can retaliate, the door knocks to show room service has arrived. Thank God cus I'm hungry as hell. Hopefully this fancy steak and this beer will hold me down for the rest of the night. Wolf metabolism included bottomless pits for stomachs so basically we're always hungry.

"You eat like a pig," she informs me, between chews of her pizza.

"You're one to talk," I reply, mouth full.

She rolls her eyes and goes back to watching the TV. Something hilarious happens on the show we're watching and she begins to chokes on laughter and pizza. I begin to choke myself because her trying to catch her breath is quite funny.

Bella and Edward couldn't have made a better creation. She was so innocent and gentle and. . .I don't know. I like our friendship a little too much and I was playing with fire, deep in the lion's den just being around her.

With each passing second, the pull of the imprint is getting more dominant and it scares me. I'd never leave Leah but I couldn't help be envious of Seth.

Whilst trying to disregard these peccable thoughts, I place my napkin on my empty plate next to the bare steak bone and rise from my seat. I had to get away from her before the imprinted side of me did something he'd regret.

I cleanse my hands in the sink of the A1 sauce that escaped my steak. The brisk feeling of the warm water calms me down.

_Just one more night, Jacob. One more night and you can see Leah. _

The sound of her gulping down her beer fills my ears more than the TV now. Her heartbeat is steady and when I wonder why I notice all this, I realize it's cus the imprint was getting stronger.

I shake my head of it. "Be cool," I mutter to myself when out of the corner of my eye, she stand from the couch to enter the kitchen. I keep the water running for her.

I have a dishcloth in my hands and I'm drying as fast as possible so I can exit before she gets close enough for me to toss her against a wall.

She washes her hands, paying no attention to me. My breath is caught in my chest to avoid inhaling her scent cus that's what was making me the most crazy.

She takes the cloth from me and dries after killing the faucet.

In the midst of a turn, her eyes cross paths with mine and it's probably all down hill from here.

"Oh, hey. You got a little something on your thing," she presses her thumb to the corner of my mouth. She gets some A1 sauce from off my lip and her hand gradually cups my cheek.

It clicks as soon as she touches me.

Two people.

One is female while the other is male.

They're clawing, biting, writhing, squeezing and crying out as they move as one to an unknown beat. He thrusts into her. Her hold on his neck tightens while her face flashes in what seems like pleasure but what easily can be confused for pain.

It's all in slow motion.

He does it again and she throws her head back to howl. Her red locks fly about in every direction as his face is hidden between the valley of her breasts.

The scene is hazy, fogged and the color scheme is slightly off but it's easy to see that it's _her_ and _I._

She backs away with the quickness.

I'm stunned. . .and kinda happy. I can't figure why though.

"Ness?" I finish wiping my mouth and she cowers.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to show you that. It was an accident!"

_She's thought about it too._

"I thought you could only show people memories."

Her cheeks rush blood. "It was in my dream last night."

"You dreamt about it?" I take a step towards her and we're locked at the pupils.

It was destiny.

"L-last night."

I blink at her and my whole _body _ feels the rush of the Jacob in her memory. My _body _ feels weightless when I picture how well our figures moved together. How in sync we were like we were soul mates.

The pull is sucking me in deeper and deeper despite the internal struggling not to. She shudders and takes another step towards me, closing our gap.

I need her.

"Nessie," I whisper and my hands go to around her tiny waist. She holds onto me with her tiny fingers looping around my forearms.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes but I ignore it.

"Show me again," I demand and she lightly touches my right cheek.

My grip tightens.

Our electric touch is what fires me up. The pent up tension, aggression and longing give me the energy to roughly bring her hips towards me, dip low and press my lips to hers.

It's not a gentle kiss, not in the slightest. The first thing I taste is her beer.

She swirls her tongue in my mouth and makes me moan. I get as far as unbuttoning her jeans till she pulls away abruptly to probably bring us back to Earth.

"_Jacob._"

She says my name so sweetly.

"Nessie?"

"_Jacob,_" she says again and her attention is towards the ground. She's scared of me. Us, actually,

"It's just _us._"

My anxious and impatient fingers unzip her jeans. She leans towards me and the wall behind me thumps under our weight.

"Us," she repeats and her hands travel upward and make their destination at my collar bone. She traces the bone structure with her index and she got to my neck.

"Don't be scared," I try to relax myself more than her.

She's against my stomach now, warm hands leaving their prints all along my back and hips.

"You won't fit," she worries, completely forgetting her worm comment from earlier. Her nail has probably chipped from desperately trying to unbutton my pants. She gets it undone and instead of laughing, I dip low to nibble on her ear and reassure her.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

**A/N ._.**

*** barricades doors and windows to slow down angry Blackwater fans who have come in angry mob form with pitchforks and torches to kill me* **


	21. Don't Make Me Sad

**A/N Don't try to act like I didn't warn you the passed few chapters.**

I'm lying on champagne sheets. . .and feathers.

I'm staring up at the ceiling. I have been for the passed half hour, scared to look to my right and see her laying there fast asleep or wide awake, just staring at me.

Cus I'm ass naked and regret is eating my flesh.

I turn my head to the side and see there are feathers and ripped bed sheets in her place. My sigh is almost of relief because what's done is done now.

I read the digital clock. It's seven on the dot.

My legs manage to make it out of bed and the rest of my body follows. I make my way to the bathroom but I doubt I can stand my reflection.

The bathroom was a mess just as I was. The tub was half full with the faucet still leaking, threatening to flood over. I remove the plug and the water rushes down the drain making the roaring sound it does when the water swirls downward. I tighten the faucet to turn it off and the dripping ceases.

Half of our clothes are wet and scattered all across the tile along with my left hiking boot and her hair accessories. I try to piece together the scene. My brain wants to remember forget but unfortunately the memories is planted. I know what we did in here and I'm ashamed admitting how it felt so damn good. The bedroom was the same story.

My hair was swerving upward and to the side like it'd been pulled and tugged. My bottom lip was swollen, bulging and red with lipstick stains reaching from one corner of my mouth to the jawline where I had my stitches. My chest was fine but my back was fucked up. I twist around and become inappropriately and highly impressed by how deep she cut me. The slits had healed but the dents were still there. It was an odd display of red markings all across my back like I'd been whipped.

I run a hand over each one and count the ten lines leading from my spine, over my shoulders and stopping at the blades. I couldn't have went down on her _so hard_ that she left not just scratches but dents and scars in my back.

Leah's _never _ done that.

I splash water on my face to wake me up. I'm praying this is a dream but I'm not suddenly jerking awake in my bed in La Push which makes drinking a bottle of bleach sound heavenly.

After exiting the bathroom, I find and pull my jeans back on to discover the button is missing along with a broken zipper. If I look this bad, I can only imagine how traumatized she must've been.

Where is she anyway?

My first guess is the living room and I was right.

She doesn't look like she just endured hours of being mercilessly dicked down, sideways, frontward and back. Her hair isn't tangled like mine but it's smooth and clean. Her nails weren't chipped and her makeup was immaculate. She looks like she usually would except for the deathly scowl on her pink lips and little-girl-lost look in her eyes as she stares out the window.

She's got her knees to her chin and the drumming of her fingers make a random rhythm.

Her eyes are glassy; she's about to cry.

I didn't know how to start this.

"Was it your first time?"

She nods and her bun stays put even with the movements of her head.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head.

I take a seat onto the farthest cushion away from her. She scoots her legs in closer to her chest.

"Can you walk?" I know it's a stupid question but I have to know how much damage I've done.

She nods then finally turns to look at me. "Did _I_ hurt _you_?"

I cant tell if shes joking or not. "Um, you messed up my back pretty badly."

She blushes and scratches her temple. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "_I'm_ sorry."

We're quiet for a few minutes. Not a few actually; more like a good fifteen.

"Seth's gonna kill me."

That jerks me out of my daydream.

"Leah," I mutter under my breath and hang my head. _Welcome back to reality, asshole._

"You're gonna tell her?"

"_No_."

She's appalled. "You already lied to her once and now you're gonna make it worse by not telling her? Is she not worth the truth?"

My blood boils. "I'm not trying to get my balls chopped off."

"_If_ you had the balls to cheat, you should have the balls to confess. Confess everything from the imprint to the cheating. _Everything_."

"I have a family to think about."

She turns to face me all the way now. "If you had the balls to cheat-"

"So you're telling Seth?"

"I have to."

"You _ have_ to?"

"Whether or not you tell her or not, she's gonna find out anyway. La Push is a small town and the imprint can only be a secret for so much longer."

She was right. Everyone knew about it but her and it was only a matter of time till someone let it slip. When she hears it, it'll be from me. It has to be.

"Don't worry about _your _ relationship though. You've already fucked up mine and I wouldn't want you to stress out." Her sarcastic tone makes my body shake now. I was beyond annoyed with her now.

"Fucked up _your_ relationship?" I repeat her words. To hell with her relationship! "Don't try and play the victim when you were just as involved as I was! You were screaming and begging for it like I was the eighth wonder of the world. It's take two to tango, _princess._"

I expect that fire in her to spark but instead she just fixes her sweater and buries her head in her hands. I've hit the one thing girls value the most when it came to these kinds of things: their pride.

Aw, _great._

"Ness, I'm sorry. That was a tad harsh," I apologize and sit back down when I realized I've jumped out my seat.

"Do you hate me?" Her voice is muffled.

I shake my head. "No."

She lifts her head to reveal tears drenching her face, making her makeup run. "Don't lie."

"I don't hate you. If anything, I hate myself."

It was true, actually.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" I wipe a few tears away and she relaxes.

"We should tell them soon. We shouldn't wait. The more time, the more damage."

I hated how right she was. "Tomorrow?"

She nods in agreement and finishes wiping the tears from her face. "Tomorrow."

"It's gonna be a brawl," I remind her, thinking of the possible bodily harm Leah _and _ Seth could-and most likely will-give me.

"It's the right thing to do."

I'd want Leah to do the same with me. "Quit crying. I'm sorry about what I said."

"That's not why I'm crying," she lies and sniffles, wiping her runaway eyeliner onto her grey leggings.

"Then what's the matter."

"I'm crying because-" she pauses and swallows the rest of her pride. "You made it feel _really fucking good_ and I'll never feel it like _that _ again."

Leah would make perfectly sure of that. "Oh," I take it as a compliment. "Um, you weren't too bad yourself. . .for a virgin." Little did she know that it was an understatement and I could spend all morning, noon, day, afternoon, evening and night tearing Nessie up.

"Thanks, I guess? For what it's worth, and you probably won't feel the same, I'm glad you were my first."

"What about-"

"Trust me, I _love_ Seth but thanks for the experience."

How does one respond to that? "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>We left the hotel at three for the bus station.<p>

The bus ride seemed longer than before. Nine hours seem to have turned into a whole twenty-four and it was difficult being next to her when she wore that body lotion and that special perfume and-

Goddammit,_ I cheated on Leah_ and I still couldn't stop thinking about fucking Nessie!

I was slouching the whole ride there and when we arrived at ten o' clock, I didn't know how to say goodbye. . .for good.

She got just as tongue tied as I did. "So, um...who's picking you up?" She asks.

"Quil. You?"

She clears her throat. "I drove myself."

"Oh."

"Yup."

This week is ending just the way it started; as if the last seven days hadn't happened and we're the same people.

She gave me an awkward wave as she began to back away. "You'll probably be seeing traces of my dead body around La Push in a few days," she says this jokingly and I appreciate her trying to lighten the mood.

"And you'll probably find my penis stapled to a tree," I reply and she kinda giggles. The odd part was that I was dead serious.

"I kinda look forward to it," she mumbles and gives me another wave. "Well. . .bye Jake."

"Bye, Ness."

She nods once, gets a grip on her duffel and struts through the sea of people with no problem. I watch for a few minutes till she hops aboard the down escalator to the garage.

I sigh and get my duffel, following in her direction to the exit where Quil said he'd meet me. We only exchange a few words and that's good cus I felt if I said anymore than hello, I'd tell him everything. This wasn't something to brag about. Had to keep my mouth shut till the time was right.

I wave goodbye to him as I'm making my way up the porch steps. The bedroom light is on.

I pray that when she greets me, she looks gross and unappealing, easing the resist to wanna have sex with her, too.

But I know that won't be the case.

The door swings open when I unlock and push it. I shut it behind me and the footsteps follow. Her scent is potent along with the food cooking in the kitchen.

She rounds the corner of the stairs, wearing a pair of my grey sweatpants and a snapback. Her shirt is missing with that black lace bra in its place. I growl.

She hops up to kiss me and I drop my bag to catch her perfectly. Her weight is nothing on me when her legs straddle me. Her hands go to the side of my face and she keeps our lips together, biting, nipping and pecking over and over again.

God, she tastes _good._

I lead us to the kitchen where the smell of her cooking is the strongest. She sets herself upon a counter where the kisses are taken further when she wraps her arms fully around my neck, giving me no other leeway. I'm stuck and I love it.

Her bottom lip gets caught between my teeth and she drags it out, grinning as she did.

"Welcome home, daddy," she purrs whilst rubbing herself upon my crotch. I moan.

"Did my babygirl miss me?"

She nods and puts the hat on my head now.

"Did daddy miss me?" she traces my jawline with her fingernail.

"Fuck yes, he did." I kiss her neck now, licking over her throat when she offers it to me. "Jeez, you smell good."

"That's dinner you're smelling. I figured you'd be hungry after such a long trip back. Anyway, how was it?"

I gulp and stay in her neck. "Fine."

"Yeah?" She's not even listening.

"Mhm. How's my Doll? Where's Bronx?"

"Both our babies are asleep. _It's just us._"

Those words make a chill go down my spine."Don't get any kinky ideas," I warn her when her hips pick up speed.

"What makes you think I wanted to fuck? Haven't seen you in a week and that's all you think I want?"

"If you were wearing a shirt, then I'd believe you."

"Ugh, fine. You win. Victory sex?"

"Leah?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. March eleventh," she rolls her eyes and pushes my faces in towards her mountainous breast. I bite them gently and she shivers.

After tomorrow, I doubt I'll even see March eleventh. Her scent is driving me wild and I hate it. I hated how much I yearned and feen for sex. How did girls even fucking control it? Maybe they couldn't and they just hide it better than men do.

"You hungry? I got a plate of pussy you can eat."

"_Leah._"

"Okay, fine. Fried chicken it is."

* * *

><p>Her body was enveloped into mine when she awoke. She was still in the sweats and bra but the hat had fallen off her head during the night. I was secretly inhaling her hair, counting the minutes till I had to get up for work.<p>

"I know you're awake," she informs me while her nails scratch softly against my arm hairs. I snore obnoxiously and her joyous laugh fills my ears like a lullaby.

"You're so damn goofy."

"Would you rather me be serious?"

She thinks for a second. "I'd rather you not go into work so we can play around."

"_Someone's_ gotta pay for this princess wedding."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Cus let's be honest, I'm only here cus of the money."

"And I'm only here for the sex."

"So it works out."

"Basically."

She chuckles and rubs my arms now. "Don't forget BD is going to Carson's after school, alright?"

Perfect. Then she won't be home to hear Leah holler and hoot at me.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm up to get ready for work. She's begging me not to go using every argument in the book to get me to stay but I needed to space myself to learn self control. My comfort level shouldn't be so high around her when I had so much to tell her. This would probably hurt me more than it did her.

After watching Baby Doll get on her bus and kissing Leah goodbye, I'm off to the shop for a whole seven hours of bullshit.

When I'm there, I go over how I can break it down to her. Should I write her a letter? A text? I wondered how Nessie was doing or rather if she'd done it yet.

Probably not since I was still alive and getting married in March as far as anyone else knew. The countdown till work ended was getting shorter and shorter and my heart was this close to bursting out my chest. This was probably the hardest thing I'd ever have to do.

I'm replaying my explanation over and over in my head like I'm an actor trying to learn his lines. My bike seems to be going way too fast for me to think so I slow down, stalling time and enjoying La Push's warm, inviting nature. The outdoors was always a suitable place to clear your head.

I park the bike outside the garage and extract the key from the ignition. I drop it into my pocket and take my sweet time unlocking the front door and climbing the stairs.

_How_was my only question.

How was I supposed to tell my fiance' who was over the moon in love with me that not only did I cheat on her with Nessie but that she was my imprint as well?

And to add insult to injury, I betrayed my best friend, my brother. I had the balls to cheat so I should have the balls to confess.

My grip on the knob tightened and I took in a huge breath before opening the door and facing the music.

She was laying on her stomach with none other then wedding magazines, catalogues and pictures surrounding her.

_Fuck._

"Hey, baby," she perks and puckers her lips. I hesitate and lean down to peck her, then I sit beside her and take a look at all the dresses and flowers.

Before I can even begin to at least try to get the truth out, she's rambling about our big day.

As I'm listening to her, this huge smile is forming on her face and my side feels like it's been jabbed with the sharpest of knives. Her face is so bright and cheerful; she's happy and the only thing I want to do is go back in time to not before this week but six years ago so I would've never imprinted. Hell, maybe to that night I got her pregnant so she had no reason to leave in the first place.

But since time travel wasn't an option, I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself just like I did when she left. I may have told her otherwise but if I had a dime for every suicide attempt. . .

But suicide is cowardly and selfish; an unfair cop out. Whether I should live or die wasn't in my hands so until my last breath, I had to deal with my problems on Earth.

"Leah," I started but she kept going.

"_Lee_-"

She was talking to herself now. I waited and the more I did, the more it'd hurt us both.

"Leah."

She stops. "Yes?" She's practically singing.

"There's something I gotta tell you. It's um. . .it's about last week."

**A/N It's about to be like an episode of Jerry Springer up in this bitch. **


	22. Don't Make Me Cry

**A/N My thoughts and prayers go out to all the families affected by the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. D: It's so fucking heartbreaking for something like this to happen to realize just how precious life and family is. **

My thoughts were interrupted by the loudest knocking you'd ever hear coming from the front door. It was a desperate knock, urgent was a better word. It was being given by a fist not knuckles and it made Lee and I jump.

"Who the hell-?" she got off the bed and began to make her way down the stairs. I followed cus this nudging feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this might not go well.

"Jeez," she sneers as we near the door. I'm right on her heels and as we get closer, there's yelling on the other side. The voices are familiar; they're angry.

When Leah swings the door open, everything happened quicker then expected.

She's pushed out of the way by a red faced Seth who has a crying Nessie by her arm as if she's a child. He then tosses her along the wall and is suddenly-

"You son of a _fucking bitch_!" he's screeching while my spine and head crack against the tile of the hallway.

His fists are making great shots with my nose, causing my breathing to go short and I can barely even struggle to get up. I wanna hit back but I don't cus I know why he's here.

"Seth, _what the fuck_! Stop! What are you doing?! Stop!" Leah is screaming while her and Nessie attempt to get him off of me. But I don't want him to. I want him to hit me till he feels like stopping.

"Stop it!" Leah throws him off of me and slams our front door. It echoes through the house and before I can get up, he lunges for me again, fire in his eyes. But he wasn't shaking.

Leah corners him and demands an explanation, while I fix my nose back in place. I can taste my own blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He tries to swerve around her but she beats him to it. Nessie jumps.

"You gonna let your woman protect you, Jacob? You fucking coward,_ hit me_!" He's sweating bullets as he grits his teeth. His jaw clenches yet he's still not shaking. He tries to move but Leah slams him into the corner again. Seth may have been much taller but she had the strength.

"What is wrong with you? What's going on?" she asks him again and his eye contact with me doesn't stop even as he answers her.

"_He'll_ tell you," he growls but Leah shakes her head.

"No, I wanna hear it from you."

He snickers and rolls his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nessie backing away slower and slower, with her head down, staring at the floor.

"How 'bout _you_ tell her, Nessie? You're a woman now, right? So be a woman and tell her to her face!" He tries to worm free but Leah pinches his side.

She then turns to the both of us with a glare of great confusion. "What is he talking about?" Her eyes go from me to Ness then they stay on me.

"Tell her," Seth growls, his stare boring holes right into my skull.

Nessie clears her throat then when she speaks, her voice is croaked.

"Jacob and I, um...Leah. . . I'm s-s-sorry."

"You and Jacob _what_?" She disregards the apology.

The teen gulps. "I had...I had-er. I had sex with Jacob while we were up in Seattle last week. It wasn't meant to happen and I'm completely and one hundred percent sorry."

Hearing it out loud made me cringe.

I was scared for my life at this moment cus Leah was lethal when she was mad. For all I know, I could wake up tomorrow morning without any limbs.

At first, she doesn't even respond. She shakes her head and I realize that the house is completely silent. I savor this moment.

Her body begins to shake and her eyes meet mine. I see the gates of hell in them mixed with great confusion. I begin to slowly die inside.

"_No_," she says under her breath to more herself than anyone. "No. _You_ f-fucked _him?_ _You fucked my fiance'_?"

We all just stared at the woman, waiting. She's perplexed; she's hurt.

"Leah," I mutter but she attacked.

I unclench my body when I realize she's not attacking me. . .but _Nessie_.

The teenager is frantically running from my fiance with Seth and I following behind, trying to keep up with them.

"Leah!" I shout.

"Nessie!" Seth calls but neither of them answer. The sounds of growls, whimpers and frantic pants and wheezes fill our ears but no matter how fast we run, we can't keep up. They round the corner of the kitchen and Nessie's easily recognizable shriek echoes throughout the house followed by the sound of the utensils being thrown against the wall. I pray she's ducked.

"Goddammit," I whisper and swerve on my heels to go back to the front door and wait till they make another round.

Seconds later, Nessie's red hair flashes by followed by Leah's long and tan arms, reaching for her.

I take her by the waist but she's still reaching.

Nessie runs into the wall and her body makes a loud thump as she presses herself as far away from Leah as possible. Her nails scratch against the wall as if she'll cling like her hair is to her forehead from the sweat. Her eyes are wide and her lips are pressed tight together. She looks crazy but I can't even pay close attention to her with Leah writhing around in my arms like a wild animal. Her skin is on fire.

"Leah, please calm down," I plead and my grip on her must be slipping cus Nessie backs away farther, doubting my hold.

Seth watches in shock and he actually looks disappointed as if he pictured this going down differently.

"You _fucking bitch_!" Leah screams, her goosebumps spreading from her arms to her waist. I locked my fingers together to hold her tighter but she was stronger than me. "_You_ stay away from _him_ and _you_ stay away from _my family_! I swear on my father's grave that I'll slit your throat if you _ever _ come near him again!"

Nessie stumbles backwards and Seth finally decides to help me by whispering to her.

"Lee, stop," he blocks his furious sister with his broad chest, cornering us both.

"_Not till I taste her blood_," she growls with a voice that belongs to demonic forces. I hold her tight and lean forward to whisper into her ear.

"Lee, calm down before you _phase._"

And with saying that, she quits the struggle but her heart is still going a mile a minute. Seth and I watch her for a few minutes till she hangs her head with a defeated sigh.

"Lemme go," she snarls as she yanks herself out of my grip and shoves passed Seth. We watch her like trainers watch their animals. We're all silent as we watch Leah's tired body make its way down the hall. Nessie's against the wall again as they near each other.

She stops and stares at the younger girl, all of us tense and preparing for her next move.

"Did you really sleep with him?" She lamely points at me and Nessie, holding onto the wall for dear life just blinks.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry."

Leah nods and her lips quivers, the tears building at the corners of her eyes.

"Must've been pretty good if you felt like you had to tell me. I'd rather you hadn't," she smirks and disappears up the stairs then slammed the door. I'm already making my way to our bedroom now only to enter a war zone.

The same pictures that Leah was looking at earlier are all now on the floor, torn and tattered. I sigh and gently close the door behind me. She's on the bed, face down in a pillow and crying like a newborn baby.

"Leah," I begin and she springs up.

"Get out," she says through grit teeth and her expression is hard as rock.

I put my hands up in defense. "Just lemme explain."

"Explain what? That you had sex with someone who _wasn't_ me? No need to explain. You _cheated_."

"I just wanna tell you the whole truth."

"The truth is that you had sex with a _seventeen_ year old girl. A child, practically. I wouldn't be as pissed if she were at least legal! Is that your thing now, Jacob? Little seventeen year old girls? Am I not good enough?!"

"It wasn't even like that. She's _eighteen_ and I don't care for Nessie like that."

She scrunched her nose and held onto the pillow in her hands, squeezing it. "So you had sex with her but you don't even care about her? You used her."

"I didn't-"

"And the fact that she's so young isn't enough, huh? She's your best friend's girlfriend, too!"

I let that sink in and cringed at how me and Seth's relationship will never be the same. There was probably dents all over my face with his fist's imprint. "You deserve to know everything."

She hesitates then moves her hair out of her face. "Fine. But no matter how you explain it, it won't change a damn thing. You cheated."

Her words stung. "Okay."

I sit on the edge of the bed, farthest away from her just in case she felt the need to smack the shit out of me. I felt one good one across the face coming on.

"The council ordered for Nessie and I to take a trip up to Seattle for-"

"Why?"

"I'm getting to it. So when I told you I was going for Royce-"

She tenses.

"We were up there for all last week and it wasn't till Saturday that we lost control and ugh...um...she showed me a vision by accident and..."

"I get it. Is that it?" She crosses her arms.

"The council ordered us up there because they found out about _something_."

"It's a little too late for you to sugar coat anything. What is it?"

I take a hard look into her eyes and died a little at how this wasn't the first time this has happened to her.

"They found out Nessie was my _imprint_ and said it was against the rules for an Alpha to deny his true mate. So in an attempt to get us to be closer, they sent us up there. They were saying I'm not allowed to be with you cus you're non-fertile and can't carry on the Alpha line."

With each word I said, her face fell. The second I said _imprint_, her eyes clouded over with the sinister blackness of every force of evil there was or will be.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Her face was in her hands now.

"How long?"

I knew what she meant. "Six years. I went over to the Cullen's to say goodbye to Bella and. . .it j-"

"Just happened," she finishes for me.

I'm out of words to says now so she continues to sit there for a few minutes.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get away from me."

I reached out for her shoulder but before my hand could make contact, she smacked it away.

"Lee, I'm _sorry_."

Her eyes narrowed into a squint. "I know you are. You need to leave."

"Excuse me?" Last time I checked this was _my_ house.

"Jacob, get out. I'm serious. Leave before I do something stupid."

I'm surprised she hasn't phased yet. But I don't wanna anger her anymore to the point of doing so. My steps toward the door are slow and lagged to stall, maybe give her some time to think.

I don't wanna fight anymore; I don't wanna risk making our relationship any worse then it already is.

But then again. . .

If I walked out, we'd be right back to where we were before.

"No."

Her head jerks up to glare at me. "Get. Out."

My feet don't move.

We stare each other down until she loses and jumps from off the bed. Jesus, she was gorgeous.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" her hands were on my chest, pushing me away but I balanced us out.

"No."

"Jacob, I'm not asking. Get the fuck out."

"Why?" I tower her cus I know she hates how I use my height against her.

"Cus you- I fucking ugh! Go!" She can barely get her words together.

"Keep your fucking voice down!"

"Then leave me alone!"

"No cus if I leave you're just gonna crawl right back in that fucking bed and stay there till I have to literally slap some sense into you! You've made so much progress and you're gonna throw it away over Nessie? Some _girl_?!"

"She's your _imprint_," she screeches and punches me in the chest.

"I've been fighting it for six years. I've been waiting for you! I rejected her cus I wanted you!"

She cowered. "You took advantage of her. You cheated on me," she's finally stopped screaming.

My hands flew to her arms to squeeze her. "It was an accident."

Her eyes flared in rage. "You cunt!"

Her arms broke free from my grip and landed across my face, scratching and slapping at whatever she could. She got fed up with me trying to tame her so her right arm swings back and makes a sweet connection with the left side of my face, knocking me right off my axis. I wobble on the door for support and vigorously run my tongue around in my mouth to make sure I still had all my teeth. I did but my jawbone has cracked.

To avoid hitting her, I maneuvered her into a hug like position and held her to my chest. "Lee, please. Stop."

"Stepping on someone's shoelace is an accident! You don't _fall_ into a vagina, _Sam!_"

I release her. "_S-Sam_?"

Her face was overflowing with tears as her hands beat down on me harder.

"Do you honestly think the week I spent with Nessie even fucking compares to the six years I spent without you? Yes, I fucked Nessie but who did I come home to? _You. _ If I gave a shit about the imprint, I wouldn't have even came back. "

"You don't even belong to me," she muttered. "I'm not the same Leah I was six years ago. You need to let it go."

"I'll never let it go." That was the truth. I'd hold that over her forever.

"Then maybe I should be with someone who can."

She was bluffing.

I dare her to leave me. She wont cus I've made my mark. She's my female; _mine._

"How dare you try to turn this around and blame me. For once, I'm not at fault," she mumbles and takes it upon herself to open the bedroom door.

She waits for me impatiently.

I glare at her but her face is to the ground.

"It's your decision on whether or not you wanna come back but for right now just. . ._please._"

Defeated, I take slow steps towards to door and when I'm through the threshold I turn to take a look at her but the only thing there is a wooden door and a gush of air.

"Fuck," I hiss under my breath.

"What'd you do to her?" my daughter's voice is what makes my ears perk up and press my forehead against the wall beside me. If I had a dime for every time I'd been in this position.

Perfect timing.

I stand to my feet and face her. She has a sleeping Bronx in her hands.

"Hey, how was your um...play date?"

She cocks her head to the side as she rounds the corner of the stairs. "Fine. What did _you_ do?" She asks again.

"The worse."

She waited. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Honesty hour. "No," I tell her and crouch down to her level.

"Why?"

"I'd say you're too young to understand but you're not young enough to not know pain, huh?"

She has her arms crossed with Bronx between them, face in a grimace, looking just like her damn mother. "Pain?"

"I won't lie and say everything is gonna be okay. One day, you're gonna meet a boy and that boy is gonna make you feel amazing in ways you can't even imagine."

She blinks and eases her stance.

"That boy is gonna make you fall in love with him and you will. He'll make you feel like you're on top of the world and he'll promise you everything but some day, everything won't seem like enough. He'll hurt you no matter how many times he swears he won't. It may not be on purpose but he will and when he does, you'll have to take some risk."

Her face scrunches. "Why'r you telling me this?"

"So that I feel like I've done my job as a father. If I can't protect you from pain, I want to at least warn you."

"Are you that boy for Mommy?"

I didn't wanna be. "Boys are idiots, okay? If you ever find that boy, just please be careful."

She frowns. "I will but-"

"Yes?"

"You love her, right?"

I nod.

"Then why'd you hurt her?"

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

She shrugged. "You promised you'd _never_ hurt her. You lied."

Well, that was heartbreaking. "I know."

* * *

><p>My jaw was still throbbing. That chick had quite an arm but I knew that already.<p>

I can't believe it's done. I finally told her the truth. The relief wasn't worth the tears rolling down her cheeks or a broken jaw but now she can't find out from someone else. I just wish I hadn't told her under the circumstances. Maybe she'd still be as mad but not enough to punch me.

Okay, now that I thought about it, she would've punched me either way.

I'm scared of what I'd walk into when I returned. She said it was my choice whether or not I can come back so at least I knew I was even welcome.

She didn't say when so that's why I've been riding around La Push on the bike for two hours. I was avoiding the beaches in case of any questioning pack mates and the woods cus last time Lee and I had a fight, the forces of the woods weren't too nice.

So I just cruise the dirt roads, waiting on a signal to indicate I could come home.

I wouldn't be surprised if Leah called off everything from our wedding to our engagement to our relationship. I did everything I promised I wouldn't and instead of holding her after a long day at work, I'm rolling around in dust.

I_ lied_ to her, _hit_ her, _raped_ her and now I was a cheater. Those six years didn't compare to what I've done and it's wrong of me to still hover that over her head like a halo.

What if I went home and she was just. . ._not there_?

The thought made me shudder and the race to my house was dire. I'm hauling ass to get there as quickly as possible. She can't leave. She had to stay. I couldn't take another night not being with her.

Painful memories of her six year absence rush back when I think of the possibilities of going home to an empty house. Finding her, Baby Doll and even Bronx gone would kill me. I had to speak to her again before she made any rash decisions like calling off the wedding or even returning back to California.

My foot slams on the gas but it still didn't seem like I was going fast enough.

I reminisce on when they called off her search.

_"You have to fucking find her!" _I remember screeching at Charlie. He just shook his head and frowned. _  
><em>

_"Jake, I'm sorry." _

His voice echoes in my head and it haunts me.

I pull up into my neighborhood, park the bike and dash into the house. My heart stops when I see a woeful Rachel sitting on my couch with Bronx playing in her lap and Leah's favorite suitcase lying at her feet.

**A/N For all those who'v stuck with me through the last couple of chapters, I love you! And I know right now that you hate me but don't worry. Blackwater prevails! **


	23. Sometimes Love Is Not Enough

**A/N "Every time I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend. Every time you called I told you, "Baby I'm working."  
>I was out doing my dirt. Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt. I was hand in hand in the Beverly Center like man<br>not givin' a damn who sees me. So gone, so wrong. Acting like I didn't have you sittin' at home, thinkin' about me bein' a good girl that you are. Bet you probably believe you got a good man. But a good man never would do the things I'm about to tell you I've done. Brace yourself. It ain't good. But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else. . ."**

**Anybody else know this song? ^ It reflects Jacob and Leah's relationship perfectly. :D**

"Rach?"

She turns at the sound of my voice. "Jake," she says and stands, Bronx leaping out of her lap.

"What are you doing here?" I question, even though I already know the answer.

"Leah called me."

No, no, _no._ . .

"She said she needed to catch a flight back to California."

No, no, no, no,_ no._ . .

"What the hell happened? Jacob, answer me."

"What'd she tell you?"

"She just told me she needed me to come and get her."

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs but why won't you-"

"Rach, I'll tell you later but I need to save my marriage right now," I interrupt her and I guess marriage was an OK word to use. I dash up the stairs and barge in the door to watch the scene become undone before my eyes.

This was actually happening. I'm at lost for words.

She stops mid fold.

"You came back," she mutters and places a shirt in _another _ suitcase.

"Leah, you _can't_ leave."

She rattles her head back in forth as if she's deep in thought. "Are you gonna stop me?"

"Yes! I need you."

She runs a hand through her hair. "You didn't need me last week."

"I don't want Nessie."

"You seem to have wanted her pretty badly last week."

This was going nowhere. "You promised you weren't gonna leave me again," I remind her. I get in her line of walking and she sneers then reaches for the dresser drawer but I block her.

"Do you remember when you came back and we made love? Do you remember what you told me? You said you'd never leave again."

She crosses her arms and the tears had dried onto her face. Her eyes were still glassy though.

"And do you remember when Baby Doll heard us that one night and you told her you weren't hurting me? You told her you'd never hurt me."

Check and mate.

"Sucks that neither of us can keep our promises."

"You still can't leave."

"Why?"

"I'm nothing without you."

She rolls her eyes. "You're plenty of man without me. If you don't want Nessie, maybe you'll find some other bitch who can make you feel like I did."

Why did she have to use past tense words?

"That's just it! I don't wanna find anyone else! You wanna throw away everything we have cus of a mistake I made?"

She gets passed me and throws her balled up clothes in the suitcase. "You want me to go through this _again_?"

I cup her face in my hands and bring her closer. "I'm not _him_. I fought it. _He_ didn't."

"I can't put you through this. You have an imprint. I have to accept that. I have to let you go."

"Leah, you don't have to do anything."

"I need to leave you alone. It's obvious I'm no good for you and you're no good for me. All we know how to do is fight, spend money and fuck."

"Don't say that." I reflect on the seemingly simpler times when there was just me and her. No imprint, barely a council and no daughter.

"It's true, Jacob! I'm not even sure that we love each other anymore. Maybe it's pure lust," she gets from my grasp and zips the suitcase. The sound made me uneasy. I wanted to toss it against the wall.

"Baby Doll didn't come from a night of lust. I agonized and waited for you to return cus I love you. I didn't even look twice at any other bitch cus it's been you all along. No one else comes close! No one ever will!"

She wipes a stray tear away and studies me. She's deliberating.

"Think about it. Can you honestly take not being with me? Do you wanna face lonely nights? Do you want our daughter to resent you cus you took her away from me_ again_?"

She continues to cry. "I don't. I can't be without you."

That's what I wanted to hear.

"You're not the same Jacob though," she begins to whimper and covers her face. I have her in my arms before she could make anymore noise. Her muffled cries go straight into my chest like so many times before.

"I'm still the same Jacob I've always been."

She disagrees. "Really cus the Jacob _I_ know never would've hurt me like this. _My_ Jacob would've told me the truth from the jump and saved himself all the drama. _My_ Jacob wouldn't have hit me. _My_ Jacob wouldn't have done any of the things you've done."

"I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. It wasn't my intentions."

She suddenly detaches herself from my embrace. "Y-you _touched her_ how you would've touched me. For a split second, you didn't stop to think about what you were doing? You had six damn years to fuck around with whoever you wanted without any consequences and you choose now, two months before our wedding, to screw around on me?"

I can't answer any of her questions so I just let her finish.

"You're no good for me," she concludes and it's just sad tears instead of angry ones streaming down her cheeks. "But I want you. You're_ mine_! _She _ can't have _you_!"

"And she's not! That's why I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm right here. I've always been. I promise," I explain and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"No, don't promise me a damn thing," she growls and pushes me off. "You can't seem to keep any of them so just don't. You promised that you'd never hurt me and come find out you have an imprint. You promised to find my attacker but you're too busy fucking with Renesmee."

The truth hurts. She made it sting.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Leah's slender shoulders bounce up then slump down. "I can. Question is will I?"

_I'd forgive you._ "I'd do anything. If I can't have your love than I at least wanna earn your trust again. I can't have you hate me."

She sets the suitcase on the floor. "Boy, I could never hate you. Not over anything. But I have to just be alone for a while."

I can accept that. As long as she stayed in La Push and we still had a wedding.

"Okay."

"We just need time for Leah to be Leah and Jacob to be Jacob. I just need. . .space."

"Space," I repeat.

"Maybe you just need some time to yourself. A break would be good for you more than me, actually."

"How?"

"Maybe you're still a little in shock. Maybe you're just a little nervous. It was only nine or so months ago that you found out you had a daughter. Maybe you just need to take some time and reevaluate your shit and just. . . I don't know. _Be alone._"

I hated how she was making excuses for me. There was no excuse for what I've done. I didn't wanna be alone but I just nod my head and get out her way so she can walk through the door.

"Fine," I finally say. "What about Baby Doll? How do we explain any of this to her?"

She sighs. "She can go back and forth between us each week. I get her one week, you get her the next."

She said 'week,' indicating that she'd be gone for quite some time.

"Fine." I force the word through grit teeth. "Where'r you staying?"

My curiosity must've put her on an edge and triggered her security senses. "Jake, you can't follow me."

"I'm not_ that _ pressed," I bring her back down to Earth and she takes it as an insult.

"Well since you've convinced me not to go back to California, I'll be at Rachel and Paul's. I'd stay at my mother's but Nessie usually hangs there and as badly as I wanna murder her, Seth seems to love her. It's safer for all of us."

My imagination makes me wonder what would've happened if Seth and I weren't there to calm Leah down this afternoon. Nessie would've been wolf food.

"Um, okay. . ." my voice trails off sadly. "You promise you'll come back? You won't be gone forever, will you?" I needed that reassurance. I needed to hear her say it. I'd be going crazy till she did.

She takes a step through the threshold, suitcase in hand. "Just for the sake of us or whatever the fuck we are-" she begins and I hold my breath.

"Just fucking behave, alright?"

I nod. "Can I have a kiss?"

She laughs but it's not out of amusement. Yup, she's still pissed. I just persuaded her to stay in La Push; maybe a kiss was pushing it.

"You fucked Renesmee and I know how freaky you can get so I'm pretty sure where those lips have been. The answer is _no."_

In a matter of a few moment, she's gone. She goes down the stairs without looking back, and I listen as her and Rachel discuss their new plans. Rachel gives out a sigh of releif and within minutes, I hear her car start and drive away, taking my fiance` with her.

Night one of being alone wasn't as brutal as I anticipated it to be. She didn't take all her stuff so it felt like she was still here. The house still smelled a little like her and Baby Doll so my imagination is on my side when it comes to picturing them everywhere.

Maybe a break would be a good thing.

I didn't like being alone but at least I wasn't lonely. I could distract myself by visiting my dad and hanging out with the pack. Do all the things I did before entered my life.

Did I really wanna hang with my pack though? Did I really wanna hear them go on and about how I "fucked up," and how "I let a good woman go," and a bunch of other shit I already knew.

So I was on my couch, staring at the television as various flashy images play on the screen. I can't fully understand what's happening but all I hear is woman fighting and trash talking over some dude.

That reminds me. I should probably go clean up Leah's mess from before. Who knows what she threw at Nessie?

Entering the kitchen, I see that she in fact had thrown the utensils _and_ the knife rack. The intended weapons were scattered all over the floor, going in every which direction while their rightful casings were on opposing sides of the room.

Leah actually could've killed her. Renesmee Cullen was a wanted woman.

I pick up all the spoons, forks and knives, clean them off with hot water and place them back on the counters. I check the dent in the wall and it was pretty deep.

Something tells me Leah's definitely gonna stay true to her promise if Nessie came around here again.

Going to bed was a tad different.

The bed practically stunk of Leah and it was driving me fucking insane. I was _this fucking _ _close_ to stripping down and fucking the sweet Jesus out of her pillow. I didn't so I actually pulled up one of her pictures on my phone and jerked till-not just my hand-but my hand, arm, and shoulder was sore and ready to fall off. I'd never came so much. I ejaculated not one or two children but a whole fucking school's worth.

And it was even more invigorating that she denied me of a kiss. As I pumped harder, I found the most dirtiest and foul things coming out my mouth.

_"Yeah, you like that? Ride me, you fucking bitch."_

And she'd respond with: _"Yes, baby. Oh, fuck me. . " _Her hips would twerk back and forth, bringing us both to unreachable heights. We'd switch positions and she'd be getting it from behind now.

_"You like this dick? You like when Jacob fucks you like this?" _

_"Yes, daddy! Oh, fuck me!"_

I grin at how nice that would've sounded. Nessie screaming like that was mighty fine but just imagine Leah. It'd be melodic yet raw.

I needed a hobby to distract myself from sex. That fact was surely so.

So I just think.

What would I do if Leah cheated on me?

Well, it all depends actually.

_Who? _

If she slept with Paul, I'd actually kill him cus that meant he cheated on my sister. He's the last person I'd wanna be Eskimo brothers with. If she slept with Quil or Embry, I'd be pretty angry and it'd take a really long time and a whole lot of changes to show that I could trust either of them again. I'd expect more from them considering they were a couple of my best friends. If she hooked up with anyone else in the packs, it'd be an instant cold shoulder. No question I'd cut them off, never to hear from them again.

If she fucked Edward, Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle, best believe there will be a battle.

But Leah wouldn't even consider.

Hmm. . .what if she did something with a chick? Would I be angry that Alice or Bella probably made her scream louder than I could? I think I'd be too turned on by the idea of Leah making out with a girl to get angry actually. Sounds pretty messed up but I'm just being honest. But if she left me for a girl, then I'd probably screw her over twice as worse by fucking her mother or something.

I laugh at the idea.

_Where?_

If anyone-regardless of whether they're a dude or chick-had the nerve to fuck Leah in my bed, there would be hell to pay. You can't just dick someone else's woman down in their own bed. That's that couple place of passion and love, their sacred ground. If you're gonna fuck my woman at least have the decency to fuck her _near_ the bed, not _on _ it. Either that or be animals and do it in the woods. Be secretive and don't do it right on the beach for everyone to see. That shows you weren't even gonna attempt to hide it from me or spare my feelings.

_When?_

If during our time of separation Leah got her revenge and fucked someone else, I couldn't get mad. It was only fair. If she fucked someone on the day of our wedding or her bachelorette party, getting married would be out of the question. That's just disrespect. I guess if during our six year hiatus she did something with someone, I had no room to get mad since she was dead to us all. The double standard stood for us both, just like she said.

I couldn't help thinking if she was giving head to some other dude right now.

_Why? _

Leah would've had to have a damn good reason to _ever_ cheat on me.

If we had some time in, she's bored with me or it's cus I'm not hitting it like I used to, I'd probably choke her out with my dick halfway down her throat. I'd throw her on our bed and with whatever energy I had, I'd send Leah to the moon and back. I'd have her hollering, screaming, scratching, biting, licking and trying to escape, having the neighbor's think I was slaughtering animals. I'd give it to her so good, she'd forget her damn name and scream mine till her throat went raspy. And maybe if I'm desperate enough, I'd get her in the ass.

I'd punish_ but_pleasure her. She wouldn't even know what hit her.

But if she did it just to do it, I'd have no words. I think I'd just kick her to the curb and move on.

What about an _imprint_?

If Leah, over the course of our marriage, imprinted and didn't attempt to fight it, I'd let her go. That's what was fair. It'd kill me but if that what would've made her happy, than I'd have to cope.

I pray she won't though. Every second she was away from me made the chances of that happening even likelier. Hopefully she'd be home soon and we could get back to how we were before the imprint fucked everything up.

**A/N Story's almost over! Aw, don't cry! Blackwater is gonna be okay. . .hopefully. D: But don't worry cus there's always Part 3. . . ;)**


	24. The Road Gets Tough

**A/N So you guys didn't review last chapter as revenge for me having Jacob cheating on Leah? Two can play at this game. ;) **

Night one was fine.

Night two was bearable.

Night three was decent.

Night four was frustrating.

By night five, I had dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I've become an insomniac.

Everything after night five was hell. It's night twenty-three, meaning she's been gone for three and a half weeks. It was February now and March was quickly on its way.

I haven't even heard from her. Seth refused to talk to me too even though him and Nessie are still together. My dad was pretty disappointed as was Sue but she didn't kill me like most moms should've. She forgave me before Leah did. I avoided the packs cus I just knew they had something smart to say, especially Paul.

Bella was more livid than Edward. It's what he always wanted; Anyone but Nahuel was how he saw it. But his wife was a different story. She was infuriated by the fact that I had her daughter alone for a whole week, doing God knows what. She thinks we had sex more than once, no matter how many times I reassured her.

The only thing I had to distract me from her was the now La Push famous hell-raising tag team, Baby Doll and Bronx. But I didn't get them till next week so I was back to being alone. I try to squeeze as much information out of the child as possible though. Like where in Uncle Paul's house do they sleep. She told me the guest room. I asked her if Lee ever mentions me. She tells me 'occasionally.' I then ask her if Mommy seems upset or sad still. She wiggles her hand back and forth sideways, indicating a "kinda yeah, kinda no."

Since that first night, my masturbating has become less and less frequent. Not that I didn't do it just not as harshly.

And usually after I nut, I have a strong and unhealthy craving for weed. I haven't smoked in three years due to the fact that doing it without Leah just didn't feel the same. I could buy from Quil or Jared right now but it was too late in the night and it didn't seem worth it right now.

Getting high with one of my pack brothers wasn't as good as with her cus they because ten times more of idiots than they already are. They get extremely hornier and their munchies were ridiculous. I remember once they cleaned out half my kitchen from my favorite cereal to gummy bears to two loaves of bread. The odd part of it was that I don't even remember them eating the cereal with any milk.

Seth wasn't so bad but you needed to be careful smoking with him. He'll be chill and once he passes out, you'd think the motherfucker was dead.

But smoking with Leah was like heaven. She wasn't too sloppy and she wasn't too wild. She's been doing it longer than I have so she can do tricks and shit with her tongue, creating shapes with the haze. When she got a little weed in her, she turned into fucking Einstein, unmasking Earth's wonders and unanswered questions. We'd have deep conversations, similar to the ones Ness and I had back in Seattle. Her munchies weren't that bad because they made sense. When she ate cereal, she had the milk. She was just smart that way.

But here I was, laying upside down on my couch because the bed had become too familiar. I was still trying to figure out what the fuck to do to get me to drift to sleep. I've jerked off twice tonight, waiting an hour in between. The way I saw it was if I couldn't get Leah pregnant, might as well knock up the furniture.

I just wanted to talk and hear her voice. Anything that'll show she hasn't forgotten about me completely.

My eyes burn at the brightness of the TV. I bet they were red.

I flip to the movie channels and just my luck, half of Leah's favorite fucking movies are on. I groan and breeze through them all.

Why did she like chick flicks? As tough as the broad was, I'd expect her to enjoy action films where someone blows some shit up. All this romantic, sappy, dopey shit was-

Then the idea hits me.

My body jerks upward and does a flip off the couch to rush up the stairs. I slide across the bedroom floor to under the bed and pray she hadn't taken her CD's with her.

I reach under and find the box with all her stuff in it.

_Yes!_

I open it and began the frantic search for her N'sync album. CD's fly everywhere before I realize they're alphabetized I mutter the alphabet till I reach the N's and pull the multiple CD's out. I check the track listing for each till I find the desired song. I remove the CD from its socket in the case and retrieve Baby Doll's portable stereo.

This had to work. It just had to.

* * *

><p>You could call me whipped for blasting Leah's favorite band from childhood throughout the woods in hopes that she'd suddenly wake up and realize she wanted to come back.<p>

N'Sync had to work. She loved them, probably more than me actually. They were my last hope and if they didn't get her to come home than all hope was lost. The harmonizing of Justin Timberlake and Joey Fatone had to spark something in her! Maybe nostalgia will hit her and she'll reminisce to the 90's when she was nine or ten years old and their first single came out. Maybe she'll remember all the good memories associated with these guys and it'll make her happy enough to return.

Or maybe I'd only remind her of the fact that they broke up when she was sixteen and she'd begin bawling like she did when she heard the news. I remember that day all too well; the endless hours of crying on my shoulder and the countless tissues she'd gone through.

Well it's worth a shot.

When I reach Paul's, I stood there in his backyard, arms raised with the stereo in both my hands, the song at full volume. They had to have heard me a mile away. This had to be the sixth time the song had repeated.

_"Was it something I said to make you turn away?_  
><em>To make you walk out and leave me cold.<em>

_If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now..._

_I've been sitting here._

_Can't get you off my mind._

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong._

_I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face._

_But the truth remains you're..."_

The window lit up with the back room's lamp.

I lift the stereo higher. I probably looked really stupid right now but I passed stupid when I ejaculated on our sofa.

_"Gone._

_You're gone. _

_Baby, you're gone._

_Girl you're gone._

_Baby girl, you're gone.._

_You're gone.._

_You're..."_

My prayers seem to have been answered when the window unlocks and opens.

"Jacob?!"

"Rachel?"

"Jacob, get the hell out of here with that loud ass music!"

"Lemme see Leah!" I shout up to her.

She wipes her face of sleep. "Now isn't the time to be a Casanova! Go home!"

"Lemme see Leah for a second and I'll leave," I demand of her. She rolls her eyes and puts her hand up in defense.

"Aye, Leah!" she calls behind her. "Come get your boy!"

She disappears from the window and I wait a few slow seconds till it re-opens and Leah takes her place.

"Jacob?" She says and wipes her eyes.

I turn the volume down. "Hey, beautiful."

"Um. . ._hi_," she waves and removes a lock of hair out her face. "Even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer, you wanna tell me why in the hell you're blasting music at-" she checks her wristwatch- "two AM in the morning?"

"I want you to come home."

She nods as if to show she expected that answer. "Jacob, I appreciate the thought but you're waking us all up."

"Come back home with me."

"Jake, you gotta get out of here."

I turn the volume back up.

She jumps and checks behind her. "Jacob, please."

I began to sing along.

_"So I'll just hang around and find some things to do..._

_To take my mind off missing you._

_And I know in my heart you can't say_

_That you don't love me too, please say you do..._

_Yeah..."_

When I terribly hit a high note, that when she surrenders. "Okay, Jacob! If I let you up, will you _stop_ with the music and the singing?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," she growls and opens the window wider for me to jump through. I turn the stereo off, set it on the ground and use a tree as a base. I jump onto a branch and swing with great aim into the window before the branch cannot hold my weight for much longer.

We're in the bathroom.

We stare at each other for a second while all the adrenaline from the jump courses through my veins. It's a few minutes of just us before Rachel rounds the corner.

"Jacob, what the hell is-"

Leah waves her hand in Rachel's direction, keeping eye contact with me.

"Rach, it's fine. He just wants to talk."

I stick my tongue out at my elder sister and she rolls her eyes. Leah giggles.

"Whatever. Just be quiet. Some of us like to sleep at two AM," she shoots me a devilish scowl and exits the bathroom with a grumble.

It's just us again. Okay, so she let me in. Now what do I say? Honestly, I didn't think I'd get _this _ far.

So she speaks first.

"What's up?"

My eyebrows scrunch together. "I really miss you."

She looks to the floor. "I miss you, too."

"Then come back home," I suggest and as I near her, she takes a step back.

"I'm still pretty angry with you."

"That's understandable. I'd rather you be mad at me at home than here."

She leans on the sink counter. "I'm not really ready to forgive you."

"Then don't forgive me now. Just..._come home_. "

Her straightened hair falls over her shoulder when she droops her head even lower, purposely not meeting my eyes cus she and I both know that if she does, she'll give in.

"La Push is my home."

"You know what I mean."

"Why do you even miss me?" Her head finally shoots up and her eyes are watering. "Aren't boys supposed to enjoy their space?"

"Not under our circumstances. I just miss having you around. Feels like a piece of me is gone. It feel like all the nights I spent without you when you left. . ."

She rubs my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I just need to be_ alone_. "

I take her hand into mine and when I begin to pull her in, she hesitates.

"Jake, wait," she whispers when our chests touch.

"Shh. . ." I soothe her and wrap both of my arms around her for security. She tenses for a good while till I squeeze and she eases into the hug.

She feels the same as she always has. I ravish everything from the scent of her shampoo to the way her waist curves up mine in our embrace. She's hotter than usual, temperature wise. She must be nervous.

"Jacob," she says in my ear, her voice heavy with uncertainty and sorrow.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I reassure her and rub her back, calming all her negative energy and regrets. I didn't want her to feel as though the man she's gonna vow her life to next month would harm her in anyway. I had to prove her otherwise. I had to prove her wrong. Prove myself.

"You might," her voice says shakily. She begins crying now and I squeeze tighter.

"I won't."

"You _cheated_."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you hurt me? Why would you _ever_ wanna hurt me? You _promised_ me! You swore to God! Why did you hit me but you made love to her?" Her last few words go muffled and drawn out with her tears.

I just stand there and caress the back of her head. How in the fucking hell was I supposed to convince her to come back to me when just the sight of me makes her bursts into tears?

My eyes go wide when she actually hold me tighter. I have her close to me like a vice now.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to upset you. I should um. . .I should go." I try to block out the sound of her cries. I didn't like the sound.

She rejects the offer. "No, no, no. . ._stay_. "

"You want me to?"

She rocks her head back and forth. "Mhm. I really fucking miss you."

"I miss you too, baby."

She takes my hand and leads us towards the guest bedroom. I didn't know what was about to occur but whatever did, I had to be sure of something.

"Where's Baby Doll?"

She sniffles. "Sue's."

I nod with clarification as she closes the door behind me. She locks it.

"Leah, why'd-" I start to make sure she's aware of what she's doing but she cuts me off with an intense kiss, locking our tongues and swiveling them around each other. She moans aggressively and finds herself with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist.

* * *

><p>We sweated her hair out doing whatever we did last night.<p>

I know this because I woke up with her head laying on my chest and her suddenly wavy hair sprawled in my face. I stroke it for a second and realize my lack of shirt.

"Leah?" I say, unsure.

She rises with ease and yawns. "Don't worry. We didn't do anything."

"Then where'r your pants?"

She points to the other side of the room, near the window and I see her yoga pants are scrunched in a wad along with my shirt and socks it feels like.

"If we didn't, what did we do?"

She bites her index naughtily. "Nothing to ruin our pact."

I nod and bring her back down to my chest.

Her hazel peepers bounce around my face from my forehead, to my nose to my lips. She's trying to figure out where to kiss me.

I take it in my own hands and kiss her nose.

She kisses mine back.

"I'm still very mad at you," she says sweetly.

"I am, too."

She kisses my forehead now and sighs. "But I just can't seem to stop loving you so damn much."

"I thought it was lust," I remind her of what she said.

She shakes her head and kisses my neck now. "Last night was _not_ lust, trust me."

I'm glad she's come to her senses about something. "I have to go."

She kisses my ear. "I know. But. . ."

"Yes?"

"Will you come back?"

"You know where to find me."

She nibbles my lobe. "I just might. But I can't stay."

"I know."

She nudges our noses. "I love you."

"Positive?" I tease and she smirks evilly.

"Just fucking say it back."

After swearing my love to her and only her, I pull my shirt and socks back on then hop out the window. She watches me as I go, waving once. I blow her a kiss, she catches it and holds it to her smirking lips.

* * *

><p>And he's off to work.<p>

There's a skip in his steps as he wanders off into the warm shine of the yellow and orange sunrise. Must've rocked his world last night. I know he rocked mine.

It's like he was determined.

With every lick and slurp, he pushed me further and further over that edge. Like he was licking for the sake of our relationship. Like his tongue was our guide back down the right path. Like his lips are drinking away all my regrets and with each swallow, I forgive him.

Every time his name escaped my lips-whether raspy from screaming so loud or in a whimper cus it was too much for me to withhold-he would grunt, the vibrations running from his throat traveling to his lips and humming against my folds, sending me into a tizzy of gripping for things that weren't even there.

I remember how loud he made me scream whilst riding his face and using his ears as handlebars.

The hair pulling, sucking, licking, huffing, puffing, begging and gripping led up to endless waves of orgasms that washed over his body and mine.

And the amazing part of it all was that he didn't have to penetrate a thing. No help from anything else; just that slick tongue. That's why I truly didn't think oral sex counted as breaking out pact...did it? Okay, maybe it did but who gives a fuck? Can't help if just the sight of him makes me wanna hump the him from here to there.

I've never pulled someone's hair so _hard_. I'm surprised I hadn't ripped a few strands out.

The longing for last night comes over me and my knees buckle then go weak. I let myself fall back on the bed then fly upward when I've landed in a puddle.

There's puddles everywhere actually.

Paul and Rach weren't gonna be happy about that strip the sheets and began a loud in the wash. Thankfully, Rachel left for work while Paul went off for pack business. Much to my liking, I had the house to myself.

But it wasn't worth it considering I wanted to continue to spend time with Jacob. I wanted him to come back and play with me till Sue dropped Baby Doll off from school.

I sit atop the washing machine as it vibrates and rumbles.

Being alone reminds me of him.

I wanted to go home but all I could picture when they told me was him breathing over her, pounding her from behind while our bed rocks to and fro. I picture him destroying her like he would've done me, using the same moves and not even bothering to switch it up for her virgin's sake.

I picture the wolf instincts in him bite her, making her his mate while I sit in our huge rocking chair beside the bed, watching the two of them like an idiot.

My arms form goosebumps. They shiver from the lack of his touch but it's not even cold.

I couldn't keep this up. Just the mention of him made me crazy from my head down to my toes.

The decision was made.


	25. I Don't Know Why

**A/N Just had to update since y'know the world is ending. **

It was obvious that I, Leah Clearwater, wasn't Leah Clearwater without Jacob Black.

He was fighting it, fighting _her._

He actually gave a fuck about us.

He wasn't Sam, that's for damn sure.

_He_ would never go through the embarrassment and trouble of walking through the woods, blasting N'sync in an attempt to get me to come home. _He _had too much pride.

But Jacob didn't give a fuck.

And that's why he's perfect.

Nothing could make me hate him. No matter how crazy he made me or how wrong somethings might be, he was always my number one. I'd do anything for him and I knew the feeling was mutual.

I couldn't be without him. He'd have to cross a pretty dangerous line for me to even think about leaving him for good. Going back to California was a bluff. I wouldn't take Baby Doll from him again; I'm not _that _heartless.

I continue packing my bag and Baby Dolls.

I went three weeks almost a month without Jacob Black and didn't shed a single tear until last night. He makes me wanna die yet live at the same time. I kinda liked how he made me feel like I was nineteen again and not twenty six, damn near thirty years old. At least I'd reach my goal of getting married before hitting the big three-oh. Never in a million years did I think I'd become Mrs. Jacob Black.

Sarah's ring distracts me from folding my child's clothes. I set her shirt down and stare at the rock. I really wish she could've been here to help me. Or help him.

I wanted to ask her what a real wife was. How was I supposed to support Jake in his time of need? I've never had to. I've always been the one with the issue and needed consulting. I was more fucked up than he was and he seemed to like me for it. He's stayed with me this long.

If I were to name all the bad things Jake's ever done to me then any normal person would tell me to leave him. A good boyfriend, or rather fiance', should never cheat, lie, or put hands on his girl. He's done all of that but he was still Jacob. I don't recall ever lying to him ever and cheating on him was out of the question. Paul didn't count considering I slept with him a short time before Jacob and I even considered each other. As said before, we were stubborn and thickheaded. We were fucking idiots.

That night on patrols was perfect. I'd like to think the full moon had something to do with us. After confessing our attraction to each other and nuzzling our noses, we took a little walk with out tails wagging and intertwining like it was a Disney movie. We went from the borders of La Push and onto Canada, which was quite a stroll.

I cuddled for the first time since Sam that night.

I had licked his face with my wide wolf tongue and made him chase me like I would've Sam, the only difference being I wanted him to catch me. When he did, he tackled me on my back so I was on the ground with my four legs in the air while he hovered over me and licked my face back.

After pushing him off, I pinned him on his back and it became a playful fight. After a while, he surrendered and lay up against a tree. He wagged his tail so I'd join him and I was hesitant at first. I slowly made my way towards that tree and found the two of us, snuggling close together like we'd been in love for years.

While my paws stayed on either side of my head, his head makes a pillow of my neck as if to protect it. We fall asleep as animals but awake as bare humans.

I wasn't shy about showing my body considering he'd seen it more times than my father would approve of. He blushed a little and I told him it's okay to stare cus the feeling was mutual. Sarah Black would've killed me if she ever caught a glimpse of the lewd thought I had about her baby boy.

Every night after that, it was me and him. He never officially asked me to be his girlfriend but I think the whole taking his virginity and Paul asking him if I was his girlfriend and him saying 'yes' kinda made things official.

And that leaves the abuse.

My face stung with the memory of his hand swiping my face. I should've expected it at some point but this wasn't just a little slap. His five calloused fingers made for damn sure certain to reach from my temple and down to my chin. The blow had me a daze, slapping the taste right out my mouth.

And the worse part of it all was why he did it. I said something stupid and he didn't react how I'd expected.

I know it was wrong but I couldn't help that I deserved it. I hope I wasn't becoming one of _those_ woman. If Jacob ever hit me again, it'd be lights out.

Maybe another reason as to why he did it was cus he was tired of being used as a punching bag. Whenever we had an argument, my hands would fly to hurt anything I could when I knew damn well he could fight back and kill me. It's a double standard and I didn't like being slapped in the face and I bet he doesn't either. I had to work on other ways of getting my anger out on him without physically hurting him no matter how glorious punching his face felt.

I shiver. I've never been more scared of him in my life. He'd _never_ grabbed me like that and he had that look in his eyes; the look of murder. He could've killed me if he wanted so he left me off easy with just a slap.

I didn't know how to react so I just stared at him. Once the pain kicked in, it was way too late and the normal tint of his eyes had returned. He was apologetic and the worry in his stare showed he didn't even mean it. His hands were shaking while I could only apologize about how angry I got him. The aggression, built of energy from not phasing and celibacy brought him to it, which led up to our attempt at having sex which ended up with me crying and making him feel like he'd violated me.

I wonder what he was thinking when he'd done these things. He wouldn't intentionally hurt me so why'd he do it? It that damn temper that made him so scary.

But as stated before, _nothing_ could make me hate him.

Speaking of sex, having it with Jacob was like the second coming of Jesus Christ. Some might say it was an exaggeration but only Nessie and I could confirm that was so.

Jacob-even though you never would've guessed it-was an absolute freak.

The downright most nastiest, lewdest, freakiest, dirtiest, creative and sexiest lover I've ever had.

Sam was the worst, Paul was decent-actually Paul was pretty good- but neither of them could even compare to the type of bodily pleasure Jacob caused me. He turned me right out; I wasn't a freak before but I sure am now.

I'd like to believe I attribute to the freak in him given I took his virginity. Cus after taking it and locking it away forever, Jacob was suddenly a full experienced porn star.

I remember this one time we were making a midnight snack of sundaes at his dad's. One minute, we're scooping ice cream and next thing I know, I'm spreadeagled, ass naked on the counter, letting him lick chocolate sauce, caramel and whipped cream off of my- well the rest is inferred.

There was flexible and then there's Jacob Black flexible. Essentially, the same principles applied but one was just a little more complicated than the other. I should get Nessie a shirt that read _"I survived Jacob Black."_

My sense of humor was terrible.

Everything about that man screamed _ fuck me_. From that rich and dark, thick hair that I begged him to grow out but he insisted to keep it short. It was my only source to pull on.

Then there was his face that I've spent hours of riding and sitting on. Dirty, yes but he was _mine_ to do so with.

The rest of his body was just a wonderland. With huge, broad, shadowing shoulders leading into his toned pecs and chest muscle that cascade into that eight pack that glistens with each deep cut and ridge of muscle. I've punched his abdominal before and it feels pretty close to punching a brick wall.

To sexually frustrate me further he had a V carved perfectly from the middle of his hip bones and down into his crotch with a very slim and thin line of fur leading from his belly button and down.

The rest need not be explained because you can just judge by his height and unusually larger limbs that he had a very big um...er, _package_.

Since his accident, it's. . . _grown _due to the meds Carlisle gave him. Everything on him grew just like Carlisle said and he wasn't kidding. I'd only felt the change once and obviously, it'd hurt and I had to beg him to stop. Which brings me back to wondering how Nessie handled it. I think about the T-shirt again.

Pouting now, I continue to pack Baby and mine's things. I grabbed Bronx's favorite chew toy from under the bed and threw that in there too. I didn't realize how much time passed till I look up at the digital clock and realize Jake's been gone for two hours.

Once I finish putting the clean sheets on the bed, I put our suitcases by the door. I take a trip to the bathroom to wash my face but end up grimacing at my reflection and the mess he made of my hair. I wouldn't be surprised if we had some African roots in the Clearwater family cus no matter how much I pray, it would _never_ be tame. It was awkward enough receiving looks of confusion from black girls when they see me in all my "light skin" glory put the same hair products as them in my basket when I go shopping for hair stuff. Baby Doll's hair was the same way as was Sue's when she was my age.

I guess I'd deal with it later.

It's gonna feel good coming back home. I'd suck that I had to wait till Rachel came home to take me cus I wanted to get there now and put together a welcome home dinner type thing for him and Baby Doll.

So I guess I'm stuck here for now. Maybe I should eat something or take a walk to occupy myself.

* * *

><p>I've always felt safe and secure in the woods, ironically enough.<p>

It's my second haven with Jacob's arms leading first place. I felt like no one could hurt me here when I knew it was possible. My fears washed away in La Push.

It's so quiet out here, especially in the middle of the day. The most you'd hear is a bird or two. This type of serenity was a good therapy especially for someone like me with an insane temper.

Actually now might be a good time to think of my wedding vows. Alice advised me to do so in a nice and quiet spot where it was easy to think. The heart of La Push was the perfect place.

"Um," I mutter and step over a fallen branch. There's a distant splash as the pressure of the sea hits the rocks on First Beach. It echoes and I can already smell the salt from the water.

"Jacob, you mean a lot to me, obviously."

The wind whistles and I feel like it's telling me to step up my game.

I start over.

"Jacob, I know you don't mean to make me sad or make me cry. Sometime's love isn't enough and...er, I know the road gets tough."

I sigh and try to forget about all the bad we've ever done to each other. It stings to know I even have to. "I don't know why."

The waves get louder. I walk faster.

"You keep making me laugh, though."

I chuckle at a joke he once told me and it's refreshing to know I could still laugh.

"Fuck a wedding. Let's go get high," I continue and just say whatever comes to mind. "This road we're about to go down is long but we'll carry on and I swear we'll have fun in the meantime."

I should be writing this down. I was practically a poet.

"I guess you took a walk on the wild side deciding to marry me. I'm a pretty crazy bitch but that's how it's always been. I wanna fuck and kiss you hard in the pouring rain but you like that cus. . .you like your girls insane."

He's not so tame himself.

I sigh and run a hand through my fucked up hair.

"Once I say I do, it's done. This is the last time, till death do us part. It's us forever and ever. And when forever ends, choose your last words carefully before you leave me cus you and I. . .we were. . ."

I'm stuck there.

"We were. . .we're. . ."

I close my eyes and have come to an abrupt stop trying to think of something to finish my vows off.

I come up with nothing so I break into a sprint, trying to find the inspiration and will to finish it. I can't cus I didn't know us well enough. We were strangers when it came to love. We're back to being idiots. The pleasurable pressure of our marriage gaining on me. I push to escape it.

I hope to phase soon but all I can do is run faster and skip every so often, letting the wind ride me.

The sharp wind whistles through my scalp and pores now, relaxing my panicked and empty outer self. I feel that pressure gain on me. I yelp out randomly as if to scare it but it's on my heels.

My leg muscle begin to freeze up on me and to avoid toppling over, I leap and land on the nearest rock formation in my path.

I've landed in an animalistic pose, giving away my true identity easily and letting Poca-my alter ego-have her time to breathe.

My eyes narrow at the sight before me.

I wasn't running; I was being chased.

"_You_," I growl and jump off my rock, nearing the redhead. My skin begins to crawl just at the look of her.

"Leah,_ before _ you kill me-" Nessie begins with her hands up in defense.

"Give me one good reason why I _shouldn't_, " I snap at her, fist balled and skin prickling from trying to keep the beast within stay in. I didn't wanna fuck up my friendship with Bella for mauling her little angel.

She backs away and her eyes widen in panic when she takes my putting my hair up as a threat. I was half serious, half messing with her. If she did pounce, I'd be ready.

"I just need to talk to you," her voice quivers along with her lips.

"You can talk to my fists," is my reply, causing her to shake. How dare she follow me. Her nerve was extraordinary.

She looks like she might cry so the angel in me-if there was any left-goes easy on her.

Maybe I should just listen. Whatever she had to say must've been important; important enough to chase me down. She was just a teenager and she made a mistake. I was a teen once, I made mistakes. Maybe ones not as horrific as sleeping with an engaged father of one but jacked up mistakes nonetheless. Seth seemed to still love her and if she continues to make him happy even after what's happened, I'll give the little homewrecker the benefit of the doubt.

"Leah, just please. I know I'm the last person you'd wanna see but I gotta get this off my chest. You deserve to know more than anyone." She reasons and hold herself tightly.

I stare at her, trying to force my facial expression to ease.

"What."

She sighs of relief and tensely begins to braid the end of her bloodshot colored ponytail.

"It's about what happened to you."

She has my full attention now.

"What?"

She closes her eyes and exhales nervously, making it plainly obvious she was telling me a secret intended for me not to know. I fidget impatiently.

"Your attacker and your scars. I know who did it. I know who did this to you. You have to leave La Push soon or this could end worse than it did last time."

**A/N I wish one of you would try to not review now. I'm cliffhanging like a BOSS. **


	26. Keep Making Me Laugh, Let's Go Get High

**A/N I cannot stop updating and you guys have been spoiled enough. Not updating till after Christmas. BOOM...in your face? **

The wool has been pulled over these hazel eyes way too many times. I suddenly liked Nessie more than anyone right now for finally having the balls to tell me the much desired truth.

The second after I slam Rach and Paul's front door shut, I zoom up the stairs to reach my cell phone and call Jacob.

There's was going to be a fight, I knew _that _ much. I wasn't gonna let this run me out of La Push. This was my town, goddammit. I run everything from here to First Beach.

My foot is stamping more than it's tapping as I recklessly wait for him to answer. Jacob was gonna handle this and-

_Wait._

What the hell could Jacob do when he couldn't even phase? He'd have no chance.

This was my war. I had to fight this one out by myself. I couldn't risk him getting hurt again and besides, he already did enough for me.

This was between me and her. For whatever reason, _she_ wanted me dead.

I hang up the phone before he can answer and exhale dramatically.

Nessie advised me to get outta here but since I was hard headed, I wasn't going any damn where and I was gonna meet that bitch just where Nessie told me she'd be. She was a good person for doing so.

I couldn't say a word to Jacob or anyone cus they'd go looking for me and I couldn't risk someone I love getting hurt.

I was a target. I've been her target all along and my dumbass didn't even realize. I feel like such a fool.

Well, I had to prepare myself.

My swing at the wall makes the it crack. The paint chips off and falls to the beige carpet. It didn't satisfy my anger enough so I head to the bathroom to get ready.

This whole mess was gonna end tonight. One of us was gonna get ran right out of town and I refuse it to be me.

The cool water on my red face calms me down enough to not break the faucet as I run myself a shower to drown my thoughts in.

Rational thinking should help.

So would some weed.

But since I didn't have any of that, I just think.

Jacob would be proud of me. He'd also worry cus that's what he did best but he'd hopefully agree with my reasoning. It'd be the first thing I've done for anybody since I returned.

But what happens if I didn't make it out? Would I really leave my babies by themselves?

That would hardly be fair. I couldn't leave them. I had to prove myself a worthy fighter tonight. Their lives and mine depended on it.

After taking a shower, I fix my hair in a tight knit bun just in case she got some sort of edge and threw me by my ponytail. She had enough strength to do so. Jewelry wasn't an option cus she could pull my earrings right off, tearing up my lobe.

I change into some dark and worn out clothes so when I phase, it won't be much of a loss. She didn't have a chance once I do.

Once I believe I'm ready, I begin to pace. I check the clock as I do and see that time has flown. It's four something which meant Baby Doll was at Carson's and Sue was to be picking her up soon.

Jacob must have a late shift cus he would've called me by now. I needed to hear his voice once before facing my possible doom. What if this really would be the death of me?

I'd leave him with a few hours of oral sex and that's it?

And what about Baby Doll?

I just needed to hear one of their voices to at least have some sort of reassurance that this was the right thing to do. I had to protect my family somehow and dragging them into this would ruin everything.

It was time Leah did something for someone other than herself.

* * *

><p>I'm right where Nessie said that <em>she'd<em> be.

Something told me before I left the house that I was gonna die tonight. But something else in me convinced me that I wouldn't care. It'd be worth it.

I'd never get to be Jacob's wife which sucked but at least he could live on and Baby Doll wouldn't be alone.

In case I did make it out of this alone, I retry completing my vow.

"We were. . .were. . ."

I was here to die. I was here to face death. That's how it's been for all this time. If Jacob can't live, then I had to. If I can't live, then he had to. Either way one of us had to die. It's what was intended for us it seemed. Happiness? Who needs it when we can be six feet under?

"You and I were born to die, Jacob," I finish and a tear falls from my ducts.

No one wakes up in the morning ready to die. But if it was for someone they loved, then they prepare. It didn't matter if she mauled me or shot me with a gun, it'd be worth it. Baby Doll lives through me. She'd be fine.

I sniffle and the wind howls.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

His face enters my mind then Baby Doll's.

"Mommy's sorry, Alejandra," I whisper as if the wind will carry the message to the res. It's the only way she'll hear my goodbyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been everything for you. I'm sorry I'm a suckish mother."

My tummy aches and I'm reminded why I'm either here. Because of _him_, my little dead son. . .or daughter.

"And _you_!" I rub him or her. "I'm sorry Mommy couldn't protect you from her," I cry harder but the sound of the trees brushing together blocks out the noise. For once I can cry about something other than Jacob. It's a new type of crying. It felt nice and I felt relieved.

I'm alone for what feels like fifteen minutes till the chill goes down my spine and I know she's arrived. Vampires were so damn silent.

I wipe my face and turn.

She's dressed for a fashion show instead of a fight. She knows she has the power.

"_You_."

She flashes me a a toothy and taunting grin as she circles me like a lion does their prey. "_Me_," she says and chuckles a bit. I stand there in astonishment, looking for anyway to escape. Saying I was shocked was an understatement.

"It's been _you_ all along?" I have to confirm it before I kick her ass.

"Yup." She continues to go around me, as if to trap me in. I wanna back away but that might trigger her.

"Why?"

She flips her hair over her shoulder and shrugs sarcastically. "Cus I don't fucking like you. In fact, I hate you."

I gulp. The wind blows, carrying her stench over to me. I ignore it and begin to swish to the side so she's not circling me but we're circling each other .

"Get in line," I growl at her but she laughs. She _laughs_!

"That's just it. There is _no line_," her little-girl-lost voice stays at its usual level of serenity, like we're having a completely normal conversation.

"Everyone here loves you and it makes me sick. You ran out on your family, put them through hell and have the audacity to return with_ some child_."

I cock a brow at her. "Some child," I repeat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

She rolls her golden eyes. "At first I was. You had everything you could ever want. A loving boyfriend, a pack and family that loves you. And you left it all behind cus you got scared. I never understood why you left till I put two and two together."

"Which is?"

She smirks. "You left cus you were scared of Jacob finding out you were pregnant with someone else's child."

I had to snicker at that one. "You don't believe Alejandra is Jacob's?"

"Why else would you have left?"

I guess she had a good point. "Still doesn't justify why you hate me though."

"Isn't it obvious? You_ trapped_ him. You took him away from Nessie, his imprint. He was meant for _her_."

That's when I get angry. "I didn't do a damn thing except leave. It was Jacob's choice whether or not he wanted her. Don't you dare say I took him away from her when he was always _mine_ to begin with."

She stops the circle. "You fucking liar. You don't deserve him. I should've fucking killed you that night when I had the chance!"

I shiver. "Why'd you do it? Why didn't you, I should ask actually. "

"It was a warning. A warning to go back where you came from. Go back to California with your little bastard child and never return!"

My eyes widen at her words. Jacob was right. She wanted to strike me with fear. It fucking worked. My muscles tensed and I felt the ground under me shake.

I growl and prepare myself to phase. "I didn't leave. Now what? You gonna kill me now? If you care so much about Jacob, don't you think killing me will hurt him? You think killing me will change how he feels about me?"

"He has Nessie. And once you and your devil offspring are out of the way then we can get back to normal."

She stalks towards me and I force the wolf out of me. She doesn't surface so I push her. She refuses and I panic when she's only a few feet away, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

My heart pounds. I was angry enough so why wasn't she here?!

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Even. Think. About. Laying. A. Finger. On._ My. Daughter_," I warn her through grit teeth yet she still won't come out. What the hell was going on?

"I'll take care of Baby Doll nice and slow," she states and I know if I slap her then it'll split my hand right open.

"You wouldn't."

"Once I'm done with _you_, I'll kill her off slowly. It's nothing against her personally but Jacob can't have that burden when he marries Nessie."

She's delusional.

My fur brushes my inner thighs but doesn't make it out.

"_Rosalie_," I plead and begin to play with Sarah's ring. "Why?"

She laughs at me. "It's not fair, is it? I'm sorry it had to end like this for you."

The only other option I could think of was running, something I did best under pressure. Maybe if I had a running start, she'd burst out of me. The moon is full so maybe that'd help me.

I duck her and begin a sprint similar to the one I had earlier but I don't make it far.

Her icy fingernails scratch down my shirt to hook me in and once they do, I'm airborne for about ten seconds, fifty feet off the ground. My vision blurs when I feel my leg's weight over my head and crush on my neck.

With a forceful thud, I land in a pile of twigs and thorns, just skimming a tree.

I cry out.

Fuck, why didn't I listen to Nessie?

The blonde vampire hovers over me and watches amused at my attempt to crawl away.

"Phase, bitch,_ phase_," I'm muttering to myself.

My body makes a weak try at escaping. I check my head for blood but there is none although my bun is gone with a twiggy and woodsy ponytail in its place.

"Aw, the girly wolf can't phase. So you wouldn't mind if I did _this _?"

Her nails hook back into my clothes, this time my pants, and flips me over to land on my back.

The wind gets knocked out of me.

I couldn't believe it. She was gonna kill me and she was gonna get Baby Doll.

No. . ._not my baby. _

_Do it for Baby Doll, bitch._

_ Do it for your seven year old, the reason why you even live anymore._

_ Do it because she needs you. She loves you. _

_You've stuck by her for the first six years of her life so don't be Sarah and leave her. Fight back!_

My form shakes and when Rosalie dives for me, I'm on my feet to block her.

She gasps and the memorized ring of Baby Doll's laughter forces me to have strength. Before she can buck at me, I twirl us both so she flies off to the side. She lands in a tree and hisses.

"You're a thick headed bitch, aren't you? You don't know when to die!"

I take it as a compliment. I shrug and wipe my mouth of blood. The hunger is deep and evident in her darkening eyes. They make the quick transfer from gold to black just as the sky is doing.

"I'm gonna end you right here, right now," she promises with a ferocious groan.

"Bring it then," I wobble and she leaps.

I escape her and we tussle for a minute. Her fingers latch between my ponytail and in panic, I throw her off. After doing so, I make sure she hadn't yanked strands out. She didn't, thank goodness.

Our fight can only last for so long. I'm growing tired and there's a certain limit to hurting vampires. We've led each other to the cliffs now and First Beach was calling.

Bones mangled and muscles aching, I try with all the fight left in me to get her. But she's too quick.

My face is to the ground and she's got my skull in her palm.

She presses her fingers around my cranium and elevates me to meet her eyes.

I see death.

Her other hand is now around my neck, giving her the perfect access to snap and finish me off.

She's smiling as my neck tightens, cutting off any circulation in my airways. My throat strains against her vice hold.

I'm kicking as she dangles me over the cliff, waves crashing under me as an ivitation.

This was it.

This is Leah Clearwater's end.

She's saying something to me but I can't even hear. She jerks me round like a rag doll and my hands squeeze around her wrists as support. The sun was setting in the distance. I could barely make out the colors as my eyesight gives up on me and all there is is a blur.

"Last words?" She mouths.

We're nearing closer and closer to the edge. The cells in my body tense together, making me feel like a ton. My blood boils while my tongue is squirming out my mouth. My head aches as she squeezes.

"Jay..._Jacob_," I barely get the word out.

Just when I believe my body has reached its tolerance level of pain, everything slows.

My breath is suddenly back through my nose and I gasp for oxygen while I free fall to my death. Rosalie disappears with a huge, sandy and furry figure to follow. Two pale figures follow and before I can claw at the rocks to prevent further falling, the tan heat of his hands grab me by the forearms and shoulders.

I blink once and we're off the cliff, back onto solid ground.

I cough and cling to the hero while he holds me.

"Oh my fucking goodness, Leah! Speak to me, baby! Look at me, open your eyes. Lemme see those pretty eyes. C'mon, please," he pleads while rocking me back and forth.

I cough till my breathing goes back to normal. "J-Jake?"

"Open your eyes, _please_. "

I do so and take in his beauty. He sighs in relief and brings me in for a safe hug. "Oh, thank fucking God."

I nod in agreement and my body absorbs him and everything around him.

"Jake," I moan and he cradles me.

"Leah, are you okay? How do you feel?"

I rattle my head. "She got me."

"What?"

I grip him tighter when my legs wobble. "She got me. That b-bitch got me."

That's all I can make myself say before losing all sense of anything and passing out.

**A/N No, I mean it! No update till after Christmas. . .this active updating has become unhealthy and out of character.** **Oh, don't moan and groan and pout. The story's almost done anyway. MERRY TWERKMAS. **


	27. The Road Is Long BUT We Carry On

**A/N MERRY TWERKMAS AND HAPPY NEW TWERK. **

So this is what she had to go through.

She had to sit here next to the hospital bed for what seemed like years but was really hours, waiting for me to wake up.

It's funny how the roles were reversed. Not funny haha but this wasn't the first time we've had to switch perspective, referring back to when I got piss drunk at the Christmas parties.

She sat here for hours after my death, waiting for me to wake up and now I was sitting here by her side waiting for _her _ to wake up. If being in Carlisle's hospital room was gonna be an often thing for us, he might as well put in matching bed sheets and personalized Leah and Jacob hospital gowns.

I was grateful she was fidgety though. I couldn't bare it if she just lay there, looking like death was upon her. But according to Carlisle, she just passed out from shock.

Why in the hell would Leah try to fight by herself?

Oh, _that's right_. Cus she's too proud to ask for help. If we hadn't gotten there in time. . .

I didn't wanna think about it. I'd lose my damn mind if anything ever happened to this woman. It was bad enough she felt like she had to fight Rosalie the first time and I couldn't bear the thought of being so close to catching her but literally letting her slip through my fingers.

With all the speed and strength I had in me, I threw myself halfway over to grab her. At first, I didn't know if I had and I wasn't sure. I was only positive I had her when she was gripping and climbing her way up so I just tossed up back up and on the ground.

She was shaking when she clung to me. I couldn't stop myself from touching and feeling her to make sure she was really there and I didn't let her go over.

Every fight or argument didn't seem to matter anymore when I thought I was too late. I would trade her slapping and pushing at me in rage over seeing her being buried any day. Nothing else seemed to matter and it made sense as to why we never fought over stupid things anymore. She's seen and felt what death can do-even if it was for a split second-so she purposely makes sure we spend time being happy. Fighting sucks and I especially hated fighting with her. . .and Seth who ignored me our whole search for her. I wanted to phase to just get a glimpse of what he was thinking.

A soft moan echoes throughout the room. My eyes shoot up.

She's involuntarily stretching and rubbing her head as she awakes. I walk over to the hospital bed and caress her hands till she yawns and opens her eyes. The minute she takes her first look at me, the heart monitor begins beeping rapidly.

I turn red.

Her glance turns into an intense stare as if she's studying my face as if it werent familiar.

_Please have your memory,_ I'm thinking to myself. _Do you remember me?_

She blinks and wiggles her brows once before her face stretches in a grateful smile.

"You saved me."

Okay, so she had memory. "How you feeling?"

She smiles even wider. "I'm fine. _You saved me_," she repeats.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Well I wasn't gonna let you die."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "You should've. Today was _my_ day."

Rosalie must've messed her up badly to have her talking like this. I pull up the stool next to the bed and bring my face down to her's.

"Today isn't _your _ day. Your day is like fifty, sixty, seventy years from now when we're both really sexy old people."

She chuckles. "How'd you guys even find me?"

I sigh and rub over her bruised knuckles carefully. "When I got off of work and went home, Edward, Bella and your brother must've broken in cus they were waiting for me. They told me everything about Rosalie and her plan to kill you so we went looking for you and just in the nick of time, we found you. You and Rosalie's mixed scents led us to you and when Seth got her off of you and you dropped-"

I replay it in my mind. "I thought I was too late."

She sits up. "You were amazing. You. . ." she lightly scratches my forearm. "You're a hero."

"You would've done the same for me."

She nods her head and brings herself closer to me, the fabric wrinkling when she scoots. "In a heartbeat."

I meet our foreheads.

"What'd you guys do with Rose? Where's Baby Doll?" She asks in worry.

I put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Baby Doll's fine, she's downstairs with Alice and Sue. Bella, Edward and Seth've been searching for her for about an hour now."

She panics. "She got away?"

"She won't get far, okay? If she gets too out of reach, Sam is gonna get the rest of 'em to hunt her down."

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't want any of you to get involved. This is my battle. She wants _me_ dead, not _you_."

I scoff. "It's _our_ battle. If someone wanted me dead, would you let them hurt me?"

She blinks. "Never. That's why I went after her."

"You weren't even gonna be my wife first? You almost got yourself killed!" I groan and she crosses her arms.

"She's after Baby Doll, too!"

I reluctantly comprehend her words. "Leah, we're a _team_. I can't be without you, you can't be without me. That's obvious. None of us is gonna die anytime soon, okay? Both of you are gonna be safe with me."

"Safe?"

"I'm gonna keep you safe, alright?" I've said this way too many times before. "I will. I promise. I don't know how when we're so far away but on my life-"

"I'm coming home."

"Leah, don't say that cus-"

"_No_, Jacob. I can't be away from you. Bad things happen when we're apart."

"Do you really wanna come home?"

She explores my face desperately. "I saw death today, alright? I'm still pretty fucking pissed at you but I can't...I can't.._.I'm sorry_."

There'r tears in her voice. I kiss her forehead hard and she sniffles.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to protect you and Alexandra. I can't be without _either_ of you."

She begins full on crying now and I kiss her cheeks, her salty tears moistening my lips.

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible mom. I'm sorry I'm an even worse fiance'. I'm sorry that you felt like you had to sleep with Nessie, okay? I'm sorry I even came back!"

To hear her talk like this makes me worry. I couldn't let that frigid bitch make her think otherwise.

"You _are _ a good mom, okay? You took care of our baby by yourself for six years and she's amazing. You did a good job with her." I wipe her face.

"I took her away from you."

"But she's here now. You are a good fiance actually. Yeah, you're bat shit crazy but you're perfect to me."

I give her a minute to calm down.

Her face dries of tears but she won't meet my eyes.

"I forgive you."

I meet our foreheads again. Felt good to hear those golden words.

"I'm gonna keep you on a very short leash come March eleventh, though."

I shrug. "I can live with that."

"You have no choice."

I snort and kiss her nose. "Want me to get Carlisle?"

"Yeah, I have a few questions."

"Alright." I flex from my crouch over her and cross over to the other side of the room to enter his lab. I knock once and peek my head in.

He's mixing some mint green, bubbly concoction but he lifts his head up when he sees me.

"She's up. She needs to talk to you," I inform him and he nods. He sets his beaker down and follows me into the hospital room.

"Leah," he greets her with a warm-ironically enough-smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

She nods and plays in her hair. "What happened exactly?"

"You passed out from shock," he tells her and check the steady heart monitor.

"So there's nothing physically wrong with me?"

"Just a few scratches and bruises. Nothing severe."

He pulls up a rolling stool next to the bed and takes a seat.

She doesn't seem convinced. "Then why couldn't I phase?"

My grin is devilish and wide similar to the Grinch's when she asks that question. I know the answer and it makes me wanna dance on the rooftops.

She looks at me funny. Carlisle notices and smiles too. "Leah, you couldn't phase because you're fertile."

She stares at us both and actually grimaces. "If this is you guy's idea of a sick joke-"

"No! Leah, he's telling the truth. No jokes or anything."

She glares at us both. "_This isn't funny._"

"No one's laughing."

"Prove it."

Carlisle laughs a bit. "Since your accident, your body's been adjusting back to its normal human ways instead of its wolf ways. Meaning, your eggs have been duplicating and multiplying for months now."

"So will I not be able to phase anymore, either?"

"No, you will. Until an egg is fertilized and you bare a child will you be able to phase again. It doesn't make much sense to me either but I believe it might have something to do with carrying on the Alpha's line. The wolf in you is ready for. . .a change. It's in its nurturing prime. She's ready for. . .a baby."

I wanna hide my excitement but I can't so I just sit here and grin. She takes in his words and breaks them down as if they're foreign.

"How often does this happen? Is it. . .permanent?"

"I believe so," he agrees calmly. "It's safe to assume that you'll have eggs as you would before but when you go into your nurturing prime, phasing won't be an option."

"When I can't phase, it means that she-the wolf in me-wants another baby? Like a multiple personality?"

"That's a good way to put it," the doc flashes her a smile and she returns it. "It's highly recommended to conceive in your nurturing prime if you were to want a child that can shift."

"So why haven't I been getting my period? If I can have children then why hasn't that returned?"

"Oh, it has. It's just not noticeable. The wolf in you burns off the hormones to do so, therefor no blood. But it's definitely psychological. Mood swings, cravings, irritability. The affects are still there."

That's Leah on a daily basis. She seemed a little too happy about that.

Oh, _boy_.

"So to confirm and to be perfectly certain. . ._I can have babies_? Like no, if, and or buts about it? Like no more surprises like Baby Doll?"

Carlisle nods and removes the heart monitor patches from her skin. "Congratulations."

She sits there for a minute before leaping up and getting Carlisle in a huge hug. For a vampire, he's taken by great surprise and returns the hug awkwardly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_, Carlisle!"

He looks to me nervously as if to ask if he has permission to hug her back. I nod and he wraps his arms around her in a friendly fashion. If I was him, I would've subtly grabbed her by her ass cheeks and squeezed whilst making eye contact as a payback for fucking my granddaughter.

"I'm very happy for you," he says when he pulls away from him. "I guess I can expect to see more Baby Dolls around here?"

When he turns his head to put the stool away, she winks at me and I mentally thank Carlisle as well.

"Speaking of, could you tell whether or not if Baby Doll would be a shifter too? Like can't you run some test or whatever?"

"As much as it burns me to know as well, I can't. Time will only tell."

Well, that's not good. What if she gets angry and shifts at school or something? We had to find out _somehow. _There were so many unanswered questions.

"What do we do about Rosalie? What happens once they catch her?"

This puts him in an iffy situation. Was her fate even _his_ call?

He sighs sadly. "I honestly don't know. But not long ago, Seth requested that we keep you on high surveliance," he points to Leah. "We'll keep you monitored and in case of her return, we'll be ready. The packs seemed to have agreed to it as well."

"Without their Alpha?" I mutter. "Typical."

She rolls her eyes. "You'll be _ready_? What's that mean? Are you gonna_ kill her_?"

That makes the room go tense and it's silently awkward till the hospital door swings open. I'm on my defense when Emmett looks us all over, guilt stricken look on his stone face.

Leah swerves on her feet. She growls but then cocks her brow, perplexed. "Where is she?" She asks.

It takes a minute for him to answer.

"She's headed for Canada."

The only sound in the room is the buzz of the light rod in the ceiling. I read him up and down. He was part of it.

This is probably the first time I've seen him so _serious_.

Carlisle's turned stern. Leah crosses her arms and pops her hip. "You knew the whole time." It was more of a statement then an accusation or question. "We trusted you."

"That's why I told Nessie."

Leah's eyes widen. "Y-_you_ told Nessie?"

He nods. I assumed it was Edward so I'm kinda shocked as well. Carlisle folds his arms over his chest and lifts a brow as if he's just now hearing this as well.

Leah seems surprised then her confused glance shoots over to me as if to ask me why he did so. I don't have an answer.

"You sold her out? But that's your wife. You'd rather help us than-"

"It was a really easy decision to make after I found out she's been screwing around, actually," he interrupts all too happily and wiggles his left hand for us. His ring has disappeared.

"She's heading to Canada. One of her little boyfriends has a place up there where she's probably gonna stay."

"Canada," Carlisle repeats. "Where in Canada specifically?"

"Toronto. She's making her way around and back to La Push to catch you guys by surprise."

That _bitch. _"Did she say when?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No time soon, though. She's laying low so she seems least expected and spontaneous."

We had to be prepared at all times. "She didn't tell you anything else?"

He rubs his chin and thinks. "Hmmm. . ._no._ If there's an update on her, I'll be first to know," he says matter-of-factly. "She kept a lot of her plans behind." His goofy chuckle returns.

Leah's face returns color. She's at ease now. I relax too.

"So we're safe. . .for now?" She questions. "Me, Jacob, and Baby Doll?"

The meatball charms her with his brightest smile. "You're fine. _If_ and _when _ she comes back, I gotta little something for her."

Carlisle gives him a disapproving look. "_Emmett._"

The huge man child keeps his smile and leans on the wall beside him but before he can respond, the door swishes open and a worried face Bella dashes in, swooping a weary faced yet satisfied Edward. His hair is blown back as if he'd been running faster than usual.

This trips me out but the second she's sees her, Leah rushes into Bella's arms for a hug. Bella returns in and the four of us guys are highly confused, especially Edward and I.

_"I'll explain later," _he mouths and I actually look forward to it.

"Are you okay?" Bella begins inspecting her scars and bruises all along her arms. "Damn, Leah."

This was such an odd picture.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's she? Where's Seth?"

The golden eyed brunette holds Leah's hands in her own. The scene is so _weird;_ the two of them were _weird._

Edward hides a gruff laugh as he watches them.

"Seth's downstairs. He said he'd be up in a few. The three of us cornered her till she ran off to Canada. We think she might-"

"I already told them," Emmett cuts in and Bella eyes him.

"Where's this leave you two?"

He shows her his lack of a ring and she gasps.

"It's over?"

"Not officially but essentially, yeah."

"Bout time," Edward mumbles but only I hear him. "Baby Doll's asking for you, by the way," he says a bit louder to Leah.

At her mention, Leah actually manages a smile. "Alright," she's almost singing when she disregards me while her and her new bestie exit the room, hand in hand. I'm a little bit jealous.

Once they're out of earshot, Edward tosses something at me. I catch it in one hand and open my palm to see Leah's original engagement ring, glinting against the hospital room's bright light. I grin and send him a mental 'thanks.'

There's a look of confusion exchanged between Carlisle and Emmett while Edward and I have a silent conversation about our ladies' blossoming friendship.

It's creeping him out and turning him on just as much as it is me.

* * *

><p>"This suit itches."<p>

"Do we really have to wear _these_?"

"This shade of green kinda makes me look gay."

I roll my eyes and stomp on the wooden floors, scaring Bronx. He whines and they all shut their mouths.

"Can't you guys just stop complaining for _two seconds_? She's gonna be down any minute and when she opens her eyes,_ then _you can change. Till then, just please be quiet about the damn suits."

My groomsmen all grumble silently under their breath while I wait for Leah to come down the stairs.

This was probably the greatest idea I've had since re-proposing to her. I didn't know why I was nervous though. The soothing jazz record that I put on should be soothing me but my heart was beating really fast, threatening to spurt out at any moment. I subconsciously begin to play with Leah's ring in my pocket.

It was a tad cheesy but it seemed worth it. At least it showed I cared.

"Jake, I wanna be in this wedding just as much as the next guy but this suit is really-" Jared begins but I snap my fingers in his direction while the rest of them shh him when we hear Leah and Rachel's heels click on the wooden stairs.

"Rach, it's really not that safe to walk down these stairs in heels this high," she complains while my sister guides her around, hands over my fiance's eyes. Rachel winks at me and I'm amused by Leah's pout.

"Oh, hush. We're almost there. Just a few more steps."

They make it off the stairs and Leah feels around for support. Her hand flaps around the space where the couch and coffee table would've been but we moved the furniture for the surprise.

"Where's our couch? I smell the boys. Rachel," she groans and tries to remove my sister's hands but can't. "Lemme see. What's the big surprise?"

Rachel guides the complainer to stand right in front of me and I quietly signal my groomsmen to assemble how I aligned them. Once they do, I drop to one knee and Rach uncovers her eyes.

Her gasp is a happy one.

"Jacob," she says whilst looking over their jackets and ties. "You got the tuxes."

"Yup."

"You all look so handsome. What's this for?"

Cus I love you and I'm trying to prove so. "Surprise," I chime and reach into my pocket,the ring nearly slipping from my fingers.

She gasps again and Rachel shoots me a thumbs up from behind her.

"This is my third damn time doing it but. . .will you marry-"

"Yes!" She cheers and I wait for her to extend her fingers out for me to slip the jewelry on but she doesn't. "If it's okay with the two of you-" she turns to Rachel, "-I kinda wanna keep _this_ ring."

The doubts I had about the idea before had withered away. Leah was worth it. She's gone through hell and earned the right to where Sarah Black's ring. My sister seemed to agree.

"Fine with me," I tell her and put the original back in my pocket. I stand to be at her level and secretly shoo the guys away with a wave of my hand behind my back. They began to snicker and whoop like immature adolescents. Paul wraps his arms around Rachel and gives me an OK with his fingers before leaving.

Once the door clicks shut and their nose has toned down, I take a step towards her and fix my tux jacket.

"Dance with me, Mrs. Black to be?" My shaky voice makes the corny rhyme come out shaky. I hadn't even realized I was nervous.

She nods once and closes the gap between our bodies, keeping us attracted together like magnets. Her coy smirk can't be hidden.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask as we begin our little step. It's a familiar and pleasuring step. It's _our_ step.

"I don't know. I'm just really in love with you right now."

The plan worked. I get better and better at this romance thing everyday. "Still mad at me?"

She kisses me before rubbing our noses. "A little bit."

"If it helps, I hate myself for it," I confess and go to look at her expression but her eyes are closed.

"Don't. It's over now."

We sway for a few more minutes, even till after the tracks have ended and we're rocking to an unknown beat. _Our_ beat.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Jacob Black?" It has a nice ring to it. The title was gonna fit her well.

"Are_ you_ ready for me to become Mrs. Black?"

I kiss her harder than before. "I've been waiting a really fucking long time."

She begins to play with my neck hairs. "Me too, daddy," she whispers and our foreheads mush together.

Our _steps_ become more in unison with each other. She feels my heart beating and she pulls me closer in desperation. I can feel her wanting. She's in need.

"Will you marry me?" I exhale and my breath hovers over her lips.

Her face is begins to leak of joyous tears. "_Yes_."

My hands don't lose their grips around her hips when she begins to drift away. Her head rests upon my shoulder now and I spin her around in slow circles. She whispering and mutter her marital promises to me as each little tear drenches my shoulders.

I reflect on the times we've had together so far and hold her tighter as if to apologize. I've done her so wrong and by March eleventh, she'd recognize just how much she means to me.

And for what seems like the rest of the night, my Alpha and I dance.

~ TO BE CONTINUED~

**A/N Don't ask me when Part 3 will be. Don't ask me when I'll update _The Queens_ either. Just. . . yeah. :D**


End file.
